Invisible
by The Twillight Owl
Summary: Konoha is attacked. All important clans are trapped and Hinata has to prove her leading abilities. But she has no acceptance in her own family, except Neji. Can an old friendship arise from the suffering? Can it open the closed doors of a heart? Probably
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Mist covered that swamp; insects flew over animals' corpses, tree roots and some branches covered the river where snakes floated looking for prey, danger and obstacles made the navigation almost impossible. Nevertheless, there were people living in that nasty place.

Inside a cavern made by many trees' branches and roots that grew with indiscipline over the years, forming a large cavity, big enough to hide an army, some people actually lived.

Three men were talking, or to put it better, discussing.

"That is the perfect plan, now that we got the _bijuu_." – said laughing a long haired man, staring a beast caged inside the roots, immobilized by amulets and seals.

"Are you sure you can control this thing?" – The only teenager in place asked.

"Of course! I can control this beast and so can you with your sharingan."

"Feh. I don't want to get involved in your stupid plan…"

"Sasuke-sama, you should reconsider." – Spoke a young man, while adjusted the glasses in the bridge of his nose – "Besides, don't you want to meet your older brother?"

"What that f… bastard has to do with this plan?"

"Everything!" – Blasted the long haired man – "He is an Akatsuki member. This organization searches for the _bijuu_. And we have one right here!"

"Orochimaru, you are delusional! Are you really sure that this time you are going to destroy Konoha?" – Sasuke mocked his so called sensei – "You tried to use a beast in the first time and the Third kicked your ass; now the Fifth is going to crush your balls, if you have them, I mean…"

"Watch your mouth, brat." – Orochimaru warned, but Sasuke just smirked.

"This time things are going to be different. We have another idea to seize Konoha's shinobi." – Kabuto explained. – "Anyway, are you willing to cooperate, Sasuke-sama?"

"Whatever."

"Even if you have to face Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan?" – Kabuto teased the kid.

"I'm going to fight them just as I did before."

"Even kill them….?" – Orochimaru was testing his pupil's loyalty.

"If necessary." – Sasuke said, staring his sensei directly in the eyes.

"Good. I'll finish the preparations." – The snake man left the place.

"You didn't kill them the last time you met; do you think you will be able to do this time?" – Kabuto asked Sasuke.

"Do you doubt my loyalty, Kabuto-_kun_?" – Sasuke slowly asked, emphasizing the suffix after Kabuto's name.

"Honestly, yes. I do doubt your loyalty. You still have feelings for your friends."

Sasuke walked to be closer to Kabuto, so close that they could feel each other breath. The Uchiha leaned forward, his cheek touching Kabuto's cheek. He whispered in the medic nin's ears:

"I'm not the one whose loyalty should be doubted. You seem to have a lot of hidden agendas, Kabuto-_kun_. I'm keeping an eye on you….sharingan eye….."

Sasuke smiled at his last statement and left the place, leaving a startled Kabuto.

_So, I must be careful. The baby-snake is distillating its poison already…._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Completely oblivious to the danger, the Hidden Leaf woke up in a sunny day. Its people started their morning rituals: women doing the laundry, salesmen exposing their goods, children were going to the Academy, ranked shinobi doing errands and preparing for missions.

The door bell rang at Yuhi Kurenai's apartment. The crimson eyed kunoichi opened the door.

"Oh! It is you Asuma! You came really early today!"

The jounin placed his hands on the lady's waist and pulled her closer to give her a passionate kiss. Kurenai recovered from the shock and pushed Asuma:

"No! Hinata is sleeping here!"

"Oh! Again?"

"Yes. Things are bad in her home since her failure in the last mission…"

"Those Hyuuga are merciless with the girl…."

"Mostly her father…." – Kurenai held Asuma's hand and guided him to the living room. – "I'll wake her up. Can you make some tea?"

"Sure." – Asuma lighted another cigarette and moved to the kitchen.

"Asuma dear, please, no smoking here….I already told you…" – Kurenai took the cigarette from his mouth and gave a peek in return.

The lady walked to the sleeping room, slowly opening its door. Hinata was still asleep in the futon placed beside Kurenai's bed.

The teacher opened the window allowing the sun light inside the room. Hinata moved a little, pushing the blanket to cover her face and protect her from the sunlight.

"Hinata. It is late, you should go home now."

"Uhhh…Kurenai sensei….just five minutes…"

"No sweet, get up now. Kiba and Shino are on mission, but you have to continue your training."

"Can't we train after the lunch?"

"No…Asuma is here…you see…." – Kurenai didn't want to use that argument, but the girl's laziness made it necessary.

"Oh! I'm s-so sorry, s-sensei! I'm getting up right now!" – Blushing, Hinata threw the blanket to the sides, sitting in the futon.

"No! No need to hurry, Hinata! Take your time! Asuma and I are just going shopping today…"

"Ah…" – the Hyuuga girl started to poke her fingers with the most innocent face – "Can…can I go with you?"

Kurenai sighed. It was clear that Hinata was avoiding Hyuuga State.

"No, you can't. Hinata you must face your father. You can't run away from the things you don't like…"

"I'm not running away! It is just that is so….hard to be there…." – a shadow danced in the girl's face.

"I know. But you promised to Naruto and to yourself that you wouldn't run away again, remember?"

"I remember….but that is not running away….I just feel so lonely there…." – Hinata bowed her head, in a defeated gesture.

"Hinata…." – Kurenai hugged her student.

After some minutes, both girls got out of the room and joined Asuma on the kitchen table. He tried to disguise the cigar smell with some fried eggs; unfortunately, Kurenai noticed and scolded him. Hinata smiled at the scene from her place across the table. She wanted those two to be her real family, a loving mother and a caring father –that was all she wanted…

Eventually, Hinata had to leave Kurenai's apartment. She walked through Konoha's streets, appreciating the baked bread smell, the stores' noises, people conversation. That entire walk was made in a slow pace as the girl was delaying her return home.

She noticed Yamanaka's flower shop and decided to enter.

"Welcome!" – Cheerfully said the blond girl behind the counter – "Oh! It is you Hinata-chan!"

"Hi Ino-chan…" – the Hyuuga girl timidly waved her hand.

"Look for something specific? We have just received some marvelous tulips…"

"I'm…I'm…" – she was not looking for anything, just a good reason to be away from home – "Seeds…I need seeds for my garden…."

"Hum…What kind of seeds?" – asked Ino, already walking away from the counter and looking in the seeds' basket.

"Aaa…red rose….lily….lavender….belladonna….."

"Ow! That is a lot of things! But let me check if I have all of them!" – Ino searched the basket, throwing on the counter the ones she found.

Meanwhile, Hinata inspected the flower shop, smelling the sweet scent of the white roses and the daisies. Ino interrupted her daydream:

"We are out of lily seeds, but I think we will receive some next week! Are you taking these?"

"Uh…sure! How much is it?"

"Ten bucks!" – Ino said while packing the seeds.

"Here. Thank you Ino-chan!"

"Thanks! See ya, Hinata!"

Hinata left the flower shop, and embracing the package she decided that it was time to go home and face her father.

The sentinels at the front gate greeted her. She observed every rock in the path leading to the Manor. Sliding the door, she saw no one. The Hyuuga residence was silent and cold.

Hinata walked to the garden in the backyard. On her way, one of her aunties passed by her; Hinata smiled and bowed her head, but the elder lady didn't seem to respond the compliment. It was always like this, she was already used to be ignored in that house.

Only the flowers and herbs in that garden seemed to acknowledge her, saluting the girl with its scents.

Sat in the wooden veranda, Hinata folded her capri pants up to the knees, and also took off her coat, staying only with her tank top and net shirt. With bare feet she walked among the flowers, herbs and branches. Kneeled next to the rose's flower-bed and started to plant the seeds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thirty seven….."

The young man sighed as he noticed that he missed one bird on his counting. It was that damn blind spot again; he was trying to find a way to minimize its effects since Kidomaru's fight.

Neji sighed again and picked up the towel he left nearby, using it to clean the sweat drops of his training. He watched the sky again and calculated that would eleven o' clock by now. Time to go home.

While walking he was still counting the birds, noticing its colors and types. He liked birds.

Hinata heard the footsteps' sound approaching. She raised her head, praying to not see her father. Instead, she saw her elder cousin coming from his training. His naked chest revealed his well built muscles; he was holding his shirt in one hand and the other had a water bottle; the towel was hanged on his neck. His long hair was tied in a high ponytail, but some strands were falling on his face.

Neji walked with his head bowed, with a thoughtful expression. Hinata found his eyes somewhat worried or rather sad. But she could never read his expressions as well as he could read hers.

He didn't seem to have noticed her presence in the garden. His obliviousness gave her more time to read his face. How could a person that you knew so well in your childhood become a mystery as an adult?

"Good morning, Hinata-sama." – he said, finally noticing her.

"G-Good morning, Neji-niisan" – she woke up all of sudden from her divagation.

Silence. They talked a lot as kids, but now they had nothing in common to chat. Hinata wanted to talk, and so she started a conversation in the dullest way:

"Nice weather, isn't it?" – Stupid, she thought.

"Hu-hum. Quite pleasant indeed." – He answered in a bored tone, showing no interest in that subject at all.

Silence again. Hinata lowered her eyes, focusing her roses. Neji resumed the unreadable expression, but few minutes after he said:

"Do you need something, Hinata-sama?"

"Hu? No, I don't, Neji-niisan."

"Then, with your permission, I must leave."

Hinata stared her cousin, unsure of what to answer or why he was so formal with her. He had been like this since the Chunin Exams. He was no longer a threat, but was no friend either.

"Ok, Neji-niisan. See you later." – She said in the most informal way, trying to show him that she didn't want the formalities of Main Family.

Neji bowed and disappeared inside the Manor, probably heading to the servants' quarters, where his room was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata managed to avoid her father's presence the whole day, but she couldn't escape during dinner time. The Hyuuga Manor residents had the habit of sharing dinner time.

In the large dinning room there were three large tables: two of them disposed side by side, and the third was perpendicular to the others, forming a "U". The first table, next to the shoji doors was reserved for the members of Main Family who lived in the Manor; the second table, close to the kitchen door was for Branch Family who served in the Manor; and the third was for the Leader and his direct relatives, such as his daughters and wife.

Hinata sat in her chair, beside her father. Hiashi didn't bother to look at his elder daughter, he was paying attention to the conversation Sayaka, his wife, and Hanabi were having.

Neji, wearing the traditional Hyuuga black outfit, sat in the servants table and also was having a friendly conversation with another boy of his age.

Everybody was chatting, talking. Everybody, except Hinata. She was just observing those people, something she did all her life.

Nobody really cared about her in that house; nobody noticed that she was not sleeping at home for the last five days.

She ate quietly, hearing her father give Hanabi some advices about her upcoming Genin Exam. He was very proud of his second daughter: she would probably become a genin at the age of 10, while her elder sister only achieved genin rank at 12.

At the end of the family meal, Hiashi turned to Hinata and said:

"Meet me in the dojo. In ten minutes."

With a hand sign, he called Neji and both left the dinning room. Hinata asked her mother:

"Mom, do you know what father wants to talk with me?"

"I do not know, darling." – Sayaka answered in her always calm tone.

"He is pissed with you, nee-chan. Better be careful…." – Hanabi warned. In spite of the eternal comparison, there was no rivalry among the sisters. There was no reason for that: Hanabi has always been the favorite; Hinata never had a change in that competition.

"Ok."

Hinata stood up and glancing at the Branch house table, she observed that her cousin didn't finish his meal. Why Neji obeyed her father so blindly? He hated Main Family!

When Hinata arrived at the dojo, Neji and Hiashi stopped talking and the younger man stood up, bowed to her, and walked to the door.

Passing by his cousin, Neji gave her a small smile. Hinata noticed the sadness in that smile. _Sadness to whom? Me or him?_

She walked to the center of the dojo and motioned to sit in the tatami floor.

"No. don't seat. We are going to revise all steps of Juuken." – Hiashi interrupted his daughter.

"Aaa.. now? We have just eaten…"

"Now. And don't come with your feeble excuses. Let's start." – Hiashi leaned on his cane and observed Hinata with his byakugan activated.

Hinata took a deep breath and started the kata.

During two hours she revised all Juuken steps, being scolded and corrected by her father. Every time she did a wrong step, her father made her repeat all the kata again. A hand in wrong place, a foot a little forward, the mistaken position of her head - Hiashi noticed all and railed, demanding perfection.

Fortunately, one of the servants came and said that a Hokage messenger was waiting outside. Hiashi looked at the door and saw a blond boy waiting, the one he recognized as the Kyuubi vessel.

Hinata's face shinned as she saw Naruto. One bright thing in a dark day.

"It is probably the Hokage's answer for my request. Get it for me. I'm too busy."- Hiashi said to the servant.

"F-Father, can I get it for you?" – Hinata asked.

Hiashi stared his daughter and made an inquisitive expression; his mouth opened as he was going to ask her "why", but she made her move first:

"I….need some fresh air…We have been practicing for a long time…."

"Go" – he said in a harsh way.

Hinata happily slid the shoji door and crossed the Manor hall, jumping the wooden veranda and walking, no running, towards Naruto.

"H-Hi, Naruto-kun…"

"Oe! Hinata-chan! Good to see you!"

"I…uhh…came to get the Hokage's message for my father…." – she spoke while staring her feet and poking her fingers.

"Oh, here it is! That old hag is making me her 'message boy'! Can you believe it? Ero senin says its for training, but I think they are both taking advantage of my nice personality."

Hinata giggled and timidly took the scroll from his hands.

"So, how do you do, Hinata-chan? It is long time since the whole gang got together, ne? I miss everybody…"

"Yes, I miss everybody too…" – she carefully avoided answering how she was doing; as a matter of fact, even she didn't know….

"We should go out some day!" – Naruto smirked, rubbing the back of his head.

"……………………….." – Hinata blushed. _Go out? Go Out with Naruto-kun?_

"Ne, we should gather everybody and go to Ichiraku Ramen! Talk with Kiba and Shino about it! I'll invite Shikamaru and his team! Oh, and tell Neji too, so he can bring fuzzy eyebrows and Tenten-chan!" – Naruto was excited about the meeting.

"I w-will…" – she gave a feeble smile. _So, was no date at all_….

Naruto was babbling to Hinata about the great meeting plan and none noticed that someone was watching them.

From the second floor balcony, Neji observed his little cousin and his friend.

_That idiot. How can he be so blind? She adores him…_

The young man was smiling to himself.

_Hum…maybe I should giver her some help…._

_Next time I meet Naruto, I shall give him a hint about Hinata-sama's feelings…._

But then, Neji remembered why he was there: Hiashi sent him to get Hinata back since she was taking too much time to get a stupid scroll.

"Hinata-sama!" – he called.

Both, Naruto and Hinata turned to see. The blond boy smiled as he saw his old pal and, staying at Hinata's side, he placed his hand on her shoulder (in a friendly way!). Hinata blushed and almost fainted as she felt Naruto's hand in her shoulder.

"Neji! How are you doing, man?"

"Fine. And you?" – Neji was enjoying Hinata's embarrassment, but decided to help his cousin – "Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wants to see you."

"Aaa…The message! I….I must go, Naruto-kun! Good night!" – she bowed and ran from the blond guy, almost tripping in the rocky pathway.

"Hey, Neji? Do you have plans for tomorrow?" – Naruto asked.

"Depends."

"Depends? Depends of what? Well, whatever. I want to spar tomorrow, but everybody is busy. Can we train together?"

Neji had other plans, but that was a good opportunity to put in action his little idea of matching Hinata and Naruto.

"Ok. Let's meet at the Training Area at eight."

"Cool! I'm gonna show you how strong I got in those two years! Prepare yourself! He he he!" – Naruto jumped in joy.

"You wish. You won't survive ten minutes….I trained a lot too…"

"See ya tomorrow!"

Neji just waved answering the compliment and walked inside the Manor.

He went to his room and crashed onto his bed. He could hear Hinata's efforts and Hiashi's hard words to her. His uncle would make her train the whole night.

Staring the ceiling, he thought what he would say to Naruto about his cousin's crush.

Neji was a little clueless about love things. He decided long ago that love and marriage would be a nuisance in his warrior life, and so he decided that he would remain single: no girlfriend, no wife, and no woman to him. Besides, according to the Hyuuga laws, his children would be Branch House members – slaves – marked with the damned Cursed Seal. He didn't want this.

He smiled, recalling the time he said that to Tenten.

"_You can't live a life without loving someone, Neji-kun!" – laughed the brunette kunoichi, while packing her weapons._

"_Of course I can! Love can exist in many ways! Love for fight, for instance! That is love!"_

"_Not that kind of love I'm talking about!"_

"_Whatever"_

"_Besides" – she came closer and gave him a brat smile – "People have other needs…if you know what I mean…."_

"_I do know what do you mean" – he returned her brat smile with a smirk – "And there are other ways to satisfy those needs that do not imply love affairs, if you know what I mean."_

"_You are dirty, Hyuuga Neji. That is what you think?" – She said, still amused with her friend's point of view._

"_I'm realistic."_

"_I can't deny that. But don't tell this to Gai sensei or Lee-kun. They will lecture you about Youth Love and other fluffy things…"_

"_Don't worry."_

"_Are you really sure…I mean, about live alone…."_

"_Yes" – he noticed her sad face – "I have my friends: you, Lee, Naruto and the others. Really, Tenten, this love thing doesn't bother me at all."_

"_The sad thing is that I believe in you"_

Tenten was his best friend, the only person he could talk freely about almost everything. Not that Hyuuga Neji talked a lot, but he trusted her.

Reviewing that memory, planning how to tell Naruto about Hinata's feelings, Neji fell asleep.

Tomorrow would never come.

That night, fog covered Konoha's streets, sinking the village into a world of emptiness.

That night, another legendary beast attacked the village. Another _bijuu_; controlled by Orochimaru.

That night, an endless nightmare started.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

An intense fog covered the streets, blinding the gatekeepers of Konoha. The shinobis responsible for that night's security thought that was a normal fog, caused by the cold night air meeting the hot ground. Atmospheric phenomenon.

The Sound warriors, stalking in the stillness, killed the keepers and walked in silence through the streets. But in a shinobi village you can't hide for long; they were spotted and attacked.

Tsunade was immediately informed and sent reinforcements to the streets.

"That is absurd! The constant change of bodies is screwing Orochimaru's head! He won't succeed in this plan!" – The Hokage was hitting her table and shouting.

"Tsunade, we know Orochimaru well enough to believe that he has something hidden. Don't be overconfident!" – Jiraya warned his old friend. The legendary sanin was watching the fighting from the window. He was positively worried.

"Come on, Jiraya! Look, he brought his best warriors, but they are being smashed by my jounin and ANBU!"

"I still think we should be careful…."

Tsunade smiled and tugged Jiraya's arm.

"What is going on? The almighty Jiraya is worried? I thought you could beat Orochimaru any time…."

"Something is fishy here. I have this feeling…"

Jiraya was no man of worries; Tsunade could feel his restlessness. The messenger who entered in her office just confirmed Jiraya's worries.

"Tsunade-sama! Jounin and ANBU are fighting the enemy forces…" – The man was panting and had a big scratch on his left arm.

"Good…" – She said.

"…..but….there is something wrong…." – The messenger continued.

"What is wrong?" – Jiraya asked. Tsunade turned to hear the man, without letting go her friend's arm.

"….Fifth…no shinobi from the Noble Clans joined in the battle field….none…" – the man was positively worried.

"What do you mean? The Noble Clans ignored my call?"

"No…it doesn't seem to be this…it is strange…."

"I want a member of ANBU visiting those clans. Now!"

The Hokage saw the messenger leave the office and biting her lower lip she started to imagine the worst.

"Do you think he killed those people? It is not possible…our clans are strong…." – She fell on her chair, suddenly feeling the weight of the years.

"No, it is unlikely it. I have no idea…." – Jiraya continued to look through the window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had barely got to sleep when she heard the loud noise on the front gates. She stood up and saw Hyuuga warriors running to the gate. Her bedroom door was closed, but from the crevice she could see the shadows of people dashing in the corridors. Something was going on.

She changed for her training clothes and left the bedroom.

It was chaos, people running, women holding their children, men prepared for battle.

"What is happening?" – She asked one of the servants.

"We are under attack!" – The woman screamed and ran to the backyard.

Hinata decided that if she wanted a secure source of information; she would have to ask her father. Avoiding the panicked people, she managed to reach her father's office, but she found the doors locked. Another servant informed that Hiashi-sama was inside with the council members, some elders, Sayaka-sama and Hanabi-sama.

Why nobody called her? Wasn't she the heiress?

Hinata sat on the floor and waited. Obviously her father thought that she was not able to understand the situation….

A few minutes passed until someone unlocked the doors from inside and got out of that office. Neji closed the doors and was startled to see his young cousin sat in the floor, staring him with those pleading eyes of hers.

"H-Hinata-sama?"

"Neji-niisan! What is going on? Why nobody called me for this meeting?" – She stood up, cleaning her clothes.

"You weren't called? I thought Hiashi-sama gave you other responsibilities…"

"No, I was sleeping at my room when I heard the noises. What is going on?"

"We are under attack. Somebody closed all State's exits. We cannot go outside and it seems that a battle is happening in Konoha this moment…."

"What? We are prisoners inside our State?" – Hinata couldn't believe in that situation.

"Most likely. We are trying to open the gates from inside, but some sort of endurance jutsu cast upon them is preventing us from cracking or destroying."

"And Konoha needs our help…"

"Hinata-sama, I must go." – Neji bowed and dashed through the corridor.

Hinata wanted to hear from her father, but she was also curious and decided to follow Neji.

"Neji-niisan! Wait for me!"

She found her cousin looking at the main gate. It shinned a black light; several Hyuuga warriors were trying to attack it, using almost all techniques they knew. All in vain.

Passing by Neji, Hinata walked closer to the gate, hypnotized by its glow. Wondering what that imprisonment meant. Her worst fear turning real: she was obliged to remain inside those walls that hated her so much.

Suddenly, Neji grabbed her arms and covered her figure with his body. Arrows flew from the other side of the gate, killing some warriors in the process.

Lifting Hinata's body with one hand, Neji intensified the chakra around his body and performed his Heavenly Spin, avoiding the arrows. Scared by the sudden action, Hinata only had time to hide her face on his neck, holding tightly his shoulders.

When the arrow rain stopped, Neji landed his cousin and turned to see the damages: five good warriors dead.

"What…w-was that, Neji-niisan?" – She asked, still a little dizzy from the spin.

"That is what they are doing to us." – He said in an upset tone – "From time to time, they throw those arrows or other long distance attacks…."

"Who are 'they'?"

"We do not know yet. But they use a lot of water based attacks, so I think they are from the Water Country…"

"But from what hidden village?'

"Don't know" – and he turned to her – "Better hide inside, Hinata-sama. Things are pretty dangerous here…"

"I'm shinobi too! I can fight!"

"You are the heiress and in this situation you must remain safe. Please, go inside and stay with your mother and sister."

"Neji-niisan! YOU know I can help!"

"Hinata-sama. You must go."

Without further words, he ran to help the wounded soldiers.

Hinata returned to her father's office, just to meet the man himself waiting for her.

"Where were you?"

"O-Outside…."

"You are supposed to stay here, with your mother and sister." – Hiashi's face was hard and cruel.

"Father, I want to help!"

"What can you possibly do? You are going to stay in our way! Go to your mother. Hanabi shall protect you both."

"H-Hanabi is an Academy student! I'm a chunin, father!" – She was hurt. Hiashi considered an Academy student stronger than her.

"In situations like these, Hanabi is more trustable than you." – He passed by her, ignoring the tears she was shedding.

Hinata climbed the stairs and found Sayaka, Hanabi and other ladies from the Main Family in the living room.

"Hinata, sweet where were you?" – Her mother embraced her.

"Outside…."

"My goodness! Outside? It is dangerous!" – Sayaka put her daughter an arms length to inspect if the girl had any wounds. – "You seem to be fine, though…"

"Neji-niisan….protected me…." – it was painful admit that someone else protected her. She should be capable to protect herself by now.

"Gods bless that boy! Come, sit here beside me."- Sayaka held Hinata's hand and pulled her towards a futon next to the fireplace. But Hinata didn't move.

"Mom, why nobody called me to the council meeting?"

"Aaa..You trained all night long with you father. I thought you were tired….and besides…men always decide these things, ne?" – Sayaka had a feeble smile, a failed excuse to the real reason: Hinata's opinion wouldn't make any difference.

Hinata observed her mother with pity. Sayaka was a beautiful woman and an average shinobi in her young days. Her marriage with Hiashi was an agreement between his father and a distant cousin, Sayaka's father. Just after the marriage, Sayaka retired from the shinobi world and, in Hinata's opinion, her intelligence retired too. From that day on, Sayaka only lived to please her husband and pamper her daughters – a typical housewife. She was still beautiful, with a cheerful smile and a pleasant personality; but shallow minded, limited to her family affairs. If Konoha was destroyed, she wouldn't mind as long as Hiashi was well fed and happy. If the Hokage is killed, it doesn't matter as long as Hinata and Hanabi have beautiful kimonos to go out in the weekends. That was Hyuuga Sayaka.

Hinata didn't want that kind of life to her; she wanted to be a great ninja and prove herself to all those who doubted her abilities. Sayaka was the antithesis of what Hinata wanted. But considering the low credibility her father and elders had in her, get married and have children would be their choice to Hinata in a not so far future.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi stared the Main gate as it were a monster, unsure of what to do. Hyuuga State had four gates; all of them in the same situation.

The Leader touched the tall wooden doors, inspecting the chakra and the kind of jutsu that impregnated it. Unknown. No counter action worked, no dispel, no nothing.

Neji cleaned the sweat in his forehead with his wrists; he had been trying to break the endurance jutsu with the Hakke Kūshō (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm) but he couldn't even crack the gate.

"What is the situation?" – A deep and harsh voice asked Neji.

The young man turned to see the speaker. It was Hyuuga Hanzou, head captain of Main and Branch Hyuuga forces, the man Hiashi trusted more inside that clan. Hanzou-sama was Hiashi's second cousin; he was the tallest Hyuuga alive and looked like a muscle wall. His long dark brown hair had a single white streak and was always tied in a high ponytail. His face had none of Hyuuga common traces; his square chin was prominent and his small lavender eyes were shadowed by the large white eyebrows. Like all his fellow clansmen, Hanzou didn't show his emotions and lived the warrior path; known as a superb Juuken Master, he was responsible for training the young Hyuuga chunin and jounin. He was merciless and admitted no failures.

Neji sighed and answered the captain:

"No change, sir. All attempts to cancel the jutsu or break the doors have failed miserably".

"I see…." – Hanzou walked next to Hyuuga-sama – "Hiashi-sama, what should we do?"

"…….." – Hiashi looked defeated and answered the only solution his mind could think. – "Keep trying."

"Understood, my lord." – Hanzou turned to Neji again and said – "You are a genius, can't this gifted head of yours think on something, Branch boy?"

Neji felt a volcano rise in his insides; he didn't know what pissed him more: the weight of the 'genius' title or the 'Branch boy' nickname. He decided that both mockeries pissed him equally, but they had a difference: he could live up to the 'genius', but he couldn't accept the 'branch boy'. Ignoring Hanzou, Neji diverted his eyesight to the sky, looking for the birds he loved so much. None was flying that day. Were they also caged?

But a sudden idea popped in his mind, something he saw in the past might prove useful now. Neji performed some difficult hand seals and:

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Five clones of Neji appeared. Hanzou asked:

"A clone? What is your idea, genius?"

Ignoring Hazou again, Neji's clones ran towards the main gate and the jumped, one giving the next support to a higher jump. The clones passed the gate limit and jumped even more, surpassing three times the gate's height. The last clone to jump managed to cross to the other side…..just to be shot by several arrows.

"Useless. A waste of chakra." – Hanzou said, waving his head.

"Hum…I don't think so, Hanzou-san." – Hiashi spoke, smirking. – "Neji's idea revealed us something interesting about this barrier".

"Hu?" – Hanzou was clueless.

"The barrier is higher than our gates, but it seems that it also has a limit." – Hiashi explained. Hanzou was not convinced:

"That information is useless, Hyuuga-sama. What good is if we can't trespass it? You saw how the clone was shot…."

"That (_puf_) is not the only thing…" – Neji was panting. _How can Naruto do so many clones without getting exhausted?_

"What do you mean, Neji?" – Hiashi asked.

"I saw the other side. The enemy (_puf_) is from the Hidden Village of Mist….(_puf_)"

"Oh! That explains the massive use of water based jutsu!" – Hanzou clapped his hands – "Good! Something else, 'genius'?"

"…(_puf_)…There are several of them, more than two hundred, (_puf_) I guess…"

"You guess?" – taunted Hanzou.

"Hum…" – Hiashi assumed a thoughtful expression and, passing by Neji he tapped his nephew's shoulders and said – "Good, job Neji. Excellent."

The Leader walked inside the Manor.

Hanzou looked at Neji and said:

"Since you are the only one that knows how to use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, I want you to use it and discover the exact number of enemies, if only Mist is here and what kind of weapons they have. You are supposed to do the same at the other three gates."

Neji closed his eyes, cursing the moment he had that idea.

"Yes, Captain Hanzou."

"I want a full report by the end of the afternoon."

"Yes, Captain Hanzou."

"Good luck, genius…" – and Hanzou also followed the Manor path, laughing.

"Son of a bitch." – hissed Neji.

Hopelessly, he gazed upon the Main gate and started his painful task.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata couldn't stand those women chit chat and sat beside the window. She could see the smoke pillars rising in Konoha, the explosions; she could hear when the buildings cracked down. Hanabi came closer and sat with her sister:

"You look away. What are you thinking, nee-chan?"

"I wanted to be there, helping…."

"Me too. We are ninja, we should be there…."

"I'm worried with my friends: Kiba-kun, Akamaru, Shino-kun, Naruto-kun…" – after she spoke the last name, Hinata closed her eyes and smiled a little – "If Naruto were here, he would help us…"

"You like this Naruto a lot, don't you?" – Hanabi gave her sister a brat smile

"Aaa…What are you saying, Hanabi-chan!" – Hinata blushed, turning red like a tomato.

"Yeah, you like him! I hear from Kiba-kun! Have you told him your feelings?"

"No! No!" – Hinata moved her hands in the air aimlessly.

"Ha ha ha!"

Hiashi and the council members walked inside the room to announce the recent discoveries:

"Hyuuga people, we discovered that Mist Village is the enemy. Unfortunately, we still can't break the barrier they cast upon our gates. Also, the messenger birds we sent to the Hokage were shot before they could leave the Hyuuga State perimeter." – Hiashi sighed – "We are alone on this battle."

Women cried, men couldn't believe, children looked at each other without really understand the severity of that situation. Hiashi could feel the panic taking over his people and said:

"We are Hyuuga! The strongest clan of Konoha! We are not going to be defeated by those insignificant shinobi!"

Hiashi could have all bad traits, but he was a true leader, who inspired his people. His audience clapped the hands and saluted the Leader.

Hinata looked again through the window and saw Neji in front of the fourth gate.

He was panting heavily; his knees half bent, his hands resting on the knees supporting the body's weight. Hinata grabbed a bottle of water and went to him.

Tired to the bones, without chakra, Neji sat on the grass and stared the gate. He was supposed to climb that gate again, since he couldn't count the exact number of enemies on the other side. He lowered his head, trying to calm his breath and regain his lost stamina. _Next time I see Naruto, I gonna ask him how he can use Kage Bunshin without collapsing_.

Suddenly, Neji felt a weight on his right shoulder: Hanzou's boot.

"Finished already, genius?"

"Yes." – Neji lied. He would come up with some plausible number of enemies behind that fourth gate. To the hell with that useless counting…

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Good." – Hanzou removed the boot from Neji's shoulder and offered him a hand.

Neji took the hand Hanzou offered and stood up, still tired.

"Want to hear the report, sir?"- He was anxious to go to his room, take a shower and sleep.

"Not now. I want you to go to the Main gate and try using the clones to jump altogether the gate. I want to see if they can handle a massive attack from our side…"

"Sir…it is already dark..."

"Better! If you manage to lure them, open the gate from outside and let our men do the job!" – Hanzou was all excited.

"Sir…I can't use the Ka…."

"Are you still here? Go, genius! Or do you want some incitement?" – Neji knew that incitement also meant Cursed Seal.

Neji remained there, mouth open. Taking a deep breath, he forced his feet to walk in the Main gate's direction.

"Wait!"

Both men turned to see the Hyuuga-sama's elder daughter behind them.

"Hinata-sama" – bowed respectfully Hanzou. Neji continued to stare her.

Hinata heard the entire conversation and she could see how tired her cousin was. His face was paler than normal and had dark circles under the eyes.

"May I help you, my lady?" – Hanzou asked, and looking at Neji he said to him – "You have your orders! Go!"

"Hanzou-san, I w-want Neji-san's help." – Hinata said pointing at her cousin, carefully avoiding the "_niisan_" suffix.

"Neji has a task to fulfill, milady. I will gladly help you."

"No, I want Neji-san's help. It is s-something he promised m-me earlier…."

Neji narrowed his eyes, cursing Hinata. What was her idea? Make he look like a pet?

"If he has promised something to my lady, then he shall fulfill his promises. Obey Lady Hinata, branch boy. We will try my idea tomorrow" – Hanzou bowed again to his lady and walked to the Main Gate.

Hinata saw the Captain disappear in the pathway and, turning to Neji she smiled and offered the water bottle to him.

Neji snapped the bottle from her hands, startling Hinata.

"W-What ….?"

"Why? Why do you want to humiliate me in front of him?"

"It was not my…I didn't want to…." – she was feeling her cousin's resentment.

"What is your idea? Damn! I feel like a puppet controlled by its master! Receiving orders all time! Go there; come here; do this; do that! Unable to take my own decisions!" – he was angry, infuriated to say better.

"Y-You looked tired and he was going to force you more! I was worried that you might collapse…"

"Do I look like a 'damsel is distress'? I didn't ask for help!"

"Neji-niisan! It was not my i-intention d-disturb you or h-humiliate you. You seemed so t-tired t…"- her speech was cut by him.

"I don't to hear your stupid litany! I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY! YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE'S PITY!" – Neji shouted at her face.

Hinata flinched; poking her fingers and without look at his eyes, she said almost in a whisper:

"I wanted to help you. Just help…it is…not pity…."

Neji was looking to the other side, with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-sama. I had a hard day…"

"I know, Neji-niisan." – She smiled to him – "Go to you room, I will bring some nice food to you!"

"Don't bother. I want to be alone." – He passed by her and went to the Branch quarters.

Hinata continued looking at his back. It was pity, deep inside it was pity what she felt.

She grabbed the water bottle and went to the women's room, to die hearing that foolish conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In spite of the situation, Hinata slept the whole night. Sayaka opened the window and allowed the sun light touches Hinata's face; the girl stretched her arms and legs in a lazy move, turned to the opposite side and covered her face with the blanket.

Sayaka giggled and carefully removed the blanket from her daughter's face.

"Sleeping Beauty, time to rise and shine!" – The older Hyuuga gave a kiss on her baby's cheek.

"Ahn…mom…."

"Sweetie, your father and the Hyuuga shinobi are trying another tactic to break the barrier…"

"Hum? Neji-niisan is also there?" – Hinata sat on the futon, remembering the tired appearance of her cousin last night.

"Neji-kun is working there since five in the morning, with the others…"

"Oh. Poor Neji-niisan… He worked so hard yesterday. Father should give him a break."

"Hinata, we are in the middle of a war. Breaks are not allowed, and that includes you."

Hinata dressed her habitual clothes and went meet her father.

All Hyuuga warriors, from both houses, were inspecting the Main gate. Suddenly, Hanzou made a hand signal and several Branch shinobi positioned in front of the gate, forming three rows. Hinata saw Neji half way from the gate, but not in the rows.

"Neji-niisan! Are you feeling better?"

"Hum" – he nodded.

"What are they d-doing?"

"It seems that the barrier is cast off when we try to cross the gate to allow the arrows fly low and hit our side. We are going to try consecutive attacks, so they are going to cancel the barrier to shoot the first attackers and, when they do this, the second wave of shinobis will manage to cross to the other side and open the gate." – He explained.

"Good! It might work!" – She said, crossing her hands in front of her chest, like praying – " I hope it works…". _I need to help Naruto-kun and Konoha_!

Hiashi was some meters behind the last row of soldiers; he looked at Hanzou and gave permission to start the attack. Hanzou, positioned on the right side of the gate, raised his right arm and let it fall, commencing the attack.

The first row of soldiers screamed and jumped to cross the gate. Like they predicted, the barrier was canceled and arrows met the crossing shinobi. Hanzou raised his arm again to start the second wave of attacks, but before he could land down the arm, massive chakra concentrated on the center of the gate.

It formed a whirlpool and with cannon power, water squirted everywhere.

Hanzou pressed his body against the gate, receiving the water jet just on his left side. Neji jumped over Hinata's body and tossed her on the rough ground. Covering his cousin, the Hyuuga prodigy was hit on his back.

When the menace was over, Neji slowly stood up. Hinata sat up and saw how her male cousin was all wet, just like her. His shirt was all torn up on the back, and had deep cuts that were bleeding a lot.

Hanzou's left side of the face was covered in blood, just like his left arm. His clothes were also destroyed. He cleaned the blood in his eyes and scanned the battleground: several branch soldiers dead from drowning or from the water attack, others victimized by the arrows, and one other thing caught his sight:

"Holy shit!" – Hanzou ran from his place, with a worried expression.

Neji turned to look what scared the Captain and he became eye widened when he saw Hiashi-sama's figure laying on the ground.

The attack was so fast that Hiashi didn't had time to protect himself, receiving the water jet right on his face and chest.

Hinata muffled a scream when she saw her father's face and body all covered in vivid blood.

"Oh my God! Hyuuga-sama! I should have protected him! That is my duty! Oh my God!" – Hanzou panicked trying to make the Leader expel all the water he swallowed.

"Father! Father!" – Hinata kneeled next to her father and took his pulse. Hiashi was alive.

"Somebody, get the medic nin! Fast!" – Neji ordered. One of the squires ran to the Manor, looking for doctors.

"Hiashi-sama! Forgive me!" – Hanzou cried. His pride as head Captain and bodyguard of Hyuuga-sama was forever destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha was being slaughtered by Orochimaru's forces. No noble clan came to help.

Tsunade sent all her jounin and chunin available, but they were outnumbered.

"I can't believe…." – the Hokage was resting her head on the table.

"Tsunade….don't give up." – Jiraya kindly touched his friend's shoulders.

"Jiraya….I don't know what to do….." – She said, trying to hide the tears.

Neither had he known what should be done in that situation.

An ANBU entered the Hokage's office. Tsunade and Jiraya ran to him, desperately searching for information and some hope.

"Hokage-sama. I came to report the situation in the noble clans' states."

"Stop the formalities! Spit it out, man!!" – Shouted the Fifth.

The ANBU stiffened and coughed behind the mask.

"There are Mist squads surrounding the noble clans' states. The enemy is controlling all the exits. No one can enter. No one can come out."

"Shit!" – Tsunade punched her table, which broke in two pieces with the superhuman strength.

"Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Hyuuga, and other clans are trapped inside their own states." – continued the ANBU.

"So, it means that they have their own problems to deal with. Meanwhile, we will have to kick Orochimaru's ass without their help." – Jiraya concluded.

"That is not this simple. All those clans have skilled jounin and chunin that are important in the current battle. More than that, without them Konoha lacks human power, decreasing the number of squads and teams in battle." – Tsunade sighed – "We can't beat Orochimaru's forces with the shinobi available."

"Neither can we help the clans, Tsunade. Face the facts: right now, you must forget the clans and focus on the battle. Use all the shinobi you have, including genin cells!" – Jiraya said.

"I can't abandon the clans, Jiraya!! They are counting on me to help them!"

"You can't ignore Konoha's destruction either! Tsunade, this is a choice only you can make. But keep in mind that, either way you choose, someone will always lose."

"Oh…so much weight on my shoulders….What Sarutobi sensei would do in this situation, Jiraya?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuuga Manor was chaotic after the announcement of Hiashi's condition: he was severely wounded, hardly breathing, with deep cuts on the face, arms, chest, and would probably lose his right eye vision. Right now, the Hyuuga medics induced a coma to ease Hiashi's pain and facilitate the treatment.

Sayaka never left the side of her husband, crying and weeping all the time. Hanabi and Hinata stayed by their mother's side most of the time, giving her strength and comfort. Neji guarded Hiashi's room door. Even though he was his nephew, his branch family status didn't allow his presence inside that room. Neji was sad for his uncle's condition; in the last three years, Hiashi kind of replaced a fatherly figure in his life.

Hyuuga Neji never prayed; but if he did, Captain Hanzou's sobs would be disturbing him a lot.

The 'Hyuuga Human Wall' couldn't forgive himself.

"It is your fault, branch boy…" – Hanzou whispered.

"What?" – Neji lifted an eyebrow, without believing in the words he just heard.

"You were next to Hyuuga-sama. You should have protected him!" – Hanzou said, staring the young man's face.

"I was protecting Hinata-sama! That is my sworn duty, sir." – Neji spoke nonchalantly.

"Hiashi-sama is our leader!! A good for nothing spoiled girl like Hinata-sama doesn't make any difference in our might Family!! You are responsible for Hyuuga-sama's condition!!" – Hanzou shouted, between sobs and tears.

Neji walked closer to where the Captain was and, with a scornful face, said:

"Unlike you, I accomplish my tasks. Protecting Hinata-sama is my duty and so I do it. Protecting Hyuuga-sama was yours. Do not blame me for your mistakes, Captain." – And giving Hanzou his back, Neji sat beside Hiashi's room door.

Hanzou became red at the branch man statement, but couldn't deny the truth in those words.It was quite hard fight the need to activate the branch boy's seal, just to punish him for his words. Hanzou thought that it was not a got time for personal vendetta and left the corridor decided to resume the 'wall attack'. It was his way of releasing the frustration.

All Hyuuga worried about the clan's destiny, now that the Leader was out of battle. Many women cried helplessly, soldiers were without command; outside the Manor, the four gates continued under constant attack from the Mist shinobi, wounding and decreasing the number of Hyuuga soldiers. Without a leader, the Hyuuga ninja only defended themselves.

The council was reunited to decide what should be done.

"Well, noble men of this council, it is time to decide what should be done." – said Kensuke, the head councilman.

"The absence of our leader is a great loss, especially during this dreadful time…." – said a Main Family member.

"A replacement is needed. This clan cannot be without its leader." – Another Main Family member said.

"What do you suggest, noble men?" – Kensuke asked, opening his arms and showing his palms. The head councilman was very concerned about the destiny of the clan.

"An elder from this council should replace the leader during his weakness…"

"What elder?" – asked Kanoe, Hiashi's aunt. The Lady moved on her chair and smirked to the audience.- "It can't be anyone. Has to be someone with large experience and skilled for the task!"

"Perhaps you Kanoe-sama?" – Satoru, a might warrior from the Main House spoke in an ironic tone.

"I do not recall mentioning my name, Satoru-_kun_." – Kanoe answered, glaring at Satoru.

"AHEM. Please, let's not bring to this council our personal animosities. It is the clan's future that is being decided here! Our future!!" – Kensuke tried to calm the other two. Kanoe and Satoru shut their mouths, but continued to exchange menacing glares.

"My lord, it is imperative that the ruler is a warrior from the Main Family! At the present time, men of words are not useful, we need a warrior!!"

"I agree! A might general is the rightful choice! What about Hanzou?"

"Hanzou manages his body and strength marvelously, but his brain is the size of a pea." – mocked Tayoh, who was also a captain of Hyuuga forces.

"Hanzou has proven his greatness on uncountable times!!"

"Hanzou's flaw is the cause for our Leader current suffering!!"

"So, Tayoh-sama should be our ruler!"

Several voices approved Tayoh's name. But others were favoring Kanoe or Satoru. Kensuke had a difficult choice: everyone in that room was a possible candidate for Hiashi's place. All of them could claim the title; all could do the job; all would throw Hyuuga into civil war and chaos for their personal feelings.

Meanwhile, the Branch elders, that remained silent during the entire meeting, decided to express their opinion, even though it was forbidden:

"Kensuke-sama! We, from the secondary family, know that our voices cannot sound in this council. But the situation is dire and remain silent might cause our clan to collapse. May we have permission to talk, sir?" – Soijiro, leader of the Brach Family spoke.

Kensuke observed the branch members carefully; allowing their opinion on that meeting could cause more trouble. Nevertheless, the Head councilman was aware of the power hidden in the Branch Family: they were the soldiers sent to battle; if they refuse to follow the chosen leader, Hyuuga loses power. It was clear that Soijiro and the Branch Family had no intention to help any of those cocky Main Family candidates. So, Kensuke decided to allow their voice in that council:

"You shall express your opinion, honorable elder. But, just once."

Soijiro took a deep breath and his white eyes traveled the whole audience: indifference faces staring him, like he was some kind of freak or a criminal being judged for his crimes. He was not afraid of those faces:

"The Branch Family has decided to follow only the rightful successor of Hiashi-sama, and no one else." – His voice was loud and clear, as were his words.

A little commotion started on the Main Family side.

Hiashi's rightful successor.

Many claimed that title on that room, but only two people actually deserved it.

Kensuke was thoughtful, brainstorming. Soijiro was right: no one else could lead Hyuuga, except Hiashi's offspring. Hinata and Hanabi.

The second daughter would be the correct choice: she was skilled, in spite of her young age; she had all traits praised in Hyuuga. But she was too young. The elder daughter was weak and shy; Kensuke felt no confidence in her ability to lead. Yet, his choices were few and dangerous: empower someone else from the Main Family and lose support from Branch Family; or give Hinata a chance to lead and sink forever the Hyuuga. It was losing…or losing. Kensuke had to choose the best among the worst. And so he did:

"Very well. Truth was spoken in this room: Hiashi-sama has two rightful successors. So, using the power Hyuuga laws give me, I shall name Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi our leaders during Hiashi-sama's absence."

"Nonsense!! Hinata-sama is uncapable of leading this clan!! And Hanabi-sama is too young!!" – Satoru shouted, already rising from his chair.

"I agree with Satoru-san. None of the heiresses has the power and experience to lead us through this war" – Kanoe spoke.

"I too agree with noble Kanoe and noble Satoru, but we cannot lose the Branch Family's force. So I think Kensuke-sama made the correct choice!" – Tayoh said.

"Branch Family has to agree with our decisions, or else we shall teach them some obedience…." – somebody from Main Family said. Others supported the argument.

Kensuke looked at Soijiro. The Branch Family leader grinned to him.

"_What good would be using the Caged Bird Seal and harming our own soldiers? We need men to face this battle! Once we get rid of the Mist, Hyuuga must aid Konoha in battle!! Branch soldiers are needed." _– Kensuke sighed, stared his audience and said – "Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama will have our full support. Their inexperience will be relieved by our wisdom; their weakness shall be helped by our strength. Hyuuga is the mightiest clan of Konoha, we will not perish into those filth enemies' hands!!!"

With those words, Kensuke decided the destiny of Hyuuga. His decision was not well accepted by many in that room, but it couldn't be helped. The Head councilman asked a servant to call Hinata and Hanabi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hinata and Hanabi left their father's room to eat something. The girls found Neji still waiting by the room's door.

"Hai, Neji-niisan!!" – Hanabi waved to the elder Hyuuga.

"How is doing Hiashi-sama?" – The boy asked in his monotonous tone.

"Still the same. The doctors say he won't recover very soon….if he ever recovers…." – Hinata answered, sadness pictured on her face.

"Nee-chan! Now that father is wounded, who is going to lead the clan? There is a war going on outside!!"

"I-I don't k-know, Hanabi-chan. Probably o-one of the elders w-will rule Hyuuga d-during father's absence." – Hinata was thinking that no matter what happens in Hyuuga she would always be last one informed.

"The elders and councilmen are gathered this moment to decide our fate…" – Neji spoke.

The three walked together towards the kitchen, which was empty and dark at that time of night. Neji turned on the light and Hinata went to the fridge to look for something to cook. Hanabi feasted on some cookies.

Hinata served some miso soup and the cousins ate silently.

Neji was the first to finish his bowl and quietly stared the window: another arrow rain stormed from the fourth gate; fortunately, only few soldiers were guarding the gate and no one died. Those arrow attacks intensified after the water canon raid; the Mist shinobi were trying to exhaust Hyuuga forces.

"This has to stop…." – Hinata's weak and low voice awakened Neji from his dream.

"But the captains and soldiers tried everything, nee-chan! Nothing worked!" – Hanabi was well informed of the situation.

"If only we could get some help from outside …." – Hinata continued her divagation, without really pay attention to her sister.

"It is impossible. They hunt and kill our messenger birds; and do the same with the ones sent by the Hokage. We are alone in this battle." – Neji spoke, looking at the empty miso bowl. He sighed and said – "If we don't do something fast, we will run out of supplies and soldiers".

"Eeekkks!! That is true!! We cannot be isolated for long or else we are going to die without fight!!" – Hanabi got scared – "The gates are the only exits of Hyuuga state? There is no secret passage??"

"No, only the gates. Nobody has ever thought that we would be trapped inside our own walls…" – Neji was thinking how stupid that a strong clan like Hyuuga never considered a secret passage in its state. It was a shinobi village, for Gods' sake!!

Suddenly, Hinata hit the table and smiled.

"There is a way!!"

Neji and Hanabi stared her with puzzled faces.

"Neji-niisan, do you remember that large tree near the stream, next to the shrine?" – Hinata asked.

"The one with the squirrels' burrow?"

"Yes, that one!! Remember that used to have a small crack on the walls next to that tree? Remember you and I once passed by it and fled to Konoha's market? Our fathers were crazy after us and when they found us, we were grounded for a month? Do you remember that, niisan?"

"Yeah, my butt still throbs from the slaps I received from my dad…." – Neji made a painful face and Hanabi laughed at that childhood story, she never imagined her quiet sister and obedient cousin doing such a mischief.

"We could use that crack to get to Konoha!!" – Hinata said, touching Neji's arm.

"No, we can't. The crack is too small; we were children when we used it. Besides, we don't know how the endurance jutsu cast upon the gates and walls works on cracks. I don't think a clever technique like that would have such a flaw…"

"We are too tall to use the crack, but Hanabi-chan might be able to pass by it!!"

"Hey! It is a good idea! It worth a try!!" – Hanabi got up and smiled at her sister – "Come on, let's check that crack!!"

"It is not a good idea. It is stupid and childish!!" – Neji crossed his arms, signalizing that he would remain sat on the chair.

"Hum…w-well…I t-thought it w-was a g-good idea…but you…you might be right…." – Hinata was poking her fingers and staring blankly at the table. Neji made a victorious face.

"NO! It is a good idea and I will check the crack myself!" – Hanabi left the kitchen, before any of the two could say something.

Neji got up and gave Hinata a pissed glare; he followed Hanabi. Hinata decided to follow them too.

The youngsters arrived at the large tree and Hanabi started looking for the crack.

"Where is it, nee-chan?"

"It was somewhere between the tree and the stream…" – Hinata also helped on the search.

Neji leaned on the large tree as he was not going to help them on that foolish idea. Both sisters continued removing the climbing plants, grass and leaves to find the savior crack.

"Oh…maybe they fixed the wall….it was l-long ago…." – Hinata was already giving up when Hanabi screamed.

"It is here!!! I found it!!! Here! Here! Come check!!"

The small crack was there. Hanabi studied the fissure:

"I can use it. I'm slim." – And she already motioned to cross the small crack, but Neji held her.

"We must see if the endurance jutsu is cast on it too, because if it is you won't be able to pass."

The elder Hyuuga carefully moved his hand through the fissure. He expected to find some chakra resistance from the Mist technique, but to his surprise (and displeasure) he found none. Hinata and Hanabi were already celebrating, but Neji crouched to look through the crack, with his byakugan activated.

He sighed and said:

"Clear. There is only a sentinel a few meters northeast."

"Ok! So, I'm going to call some help!! Leave it to me!!" – Hanabi punched her own hand and smiled.

"Hanabi-chan, be careful! Don't try to fight the enemy, walk in the shadows! Once you reach Konoha, go straight to the Hokage's office and tell her what is happening here! Tell about the endurance jutsu and the water canon; tell about father." – Hinata embraced her sister and said – "Find Naruto-kun. I'm sure he will come to help us. Naruto always helps his friends; he won't abandon us! No matter what…"

"Don't worry nee-chan! I'll bring help in no time. Just hang in there!

"Be careful, Hanabi-sama. And I still think it is stupid this idea…." – Neji spoke.

Hanabi smirked to her sister and cousin, ducked and passed under the crack. Hinata and Neji looked until her small frame disappeared on the shadows of the night.

"I hope she will be all right…" – Hinata said in a low tone, praying.

"Now it is too late for worries." – Neji harshly said – "Let's go back to the Manor…"

Neji walked in a steady pace, Hinata followed him a little behind. Both walked in silence and that was disturbing the girl, who decided to start a conversation:

"Do you think that will take long for help to come?"

"Probably."

His short answer was a clear indicative of his bad mood. Hinata sighed and gazed upon the stars; they were shinning bright that night. She thought that it was a good sign and her eyes unfocused turning the starlight into Naruto's smile. Hinata's heart was filled with joy and hope:

"He will come….Naruto-kun will come to help us….he will…."

Neji heard the words she distractedly spoke aloud and asked:

"Do you like him ….that much?"

"Uh?" – Hinata woke from her divagation and blushed realizing what Neji meant – "I…you mean…uh…Naruto-kun…..er…."

"Do you?" – Neji asked again, caring not about her confusion.

Hinata stopped and embraced herself. In her face a pure and shy smile appeared.

"I do. He is brave, strong, self-assured and independent. Everything that I am not. He cares about people he loves, even when they hurt him. Loneliness, for him, was a reason for courage. That is why I love him."

Neji looked his cousin right in the eyes and saw the innocence of her feelings and how she believed in those words and in Naruto. But life has showed him another face, a loveless one:

"I'm also very fond of Naruto." – Hinata smiled at Neji's approval of her loved one, but the boy continued to talk – "But this love of yours…should be something more rational…."

"What do you mean, Neji-niisan?" – Hinata was a bit startled by his concern.

"You are a shinobi, and I know you want to change yourself to become better at your skills. This kind of feeling and dedication to one person might distract you from the ninja path and…hurt you."

Hinata looked at Neji, doubt and sadness glowed in her eyes as she saw he meant those words. Was he trying to belittle her again? No. Neji never had done that kind of thing after his fight with Naruto. Hinata tried to read his eyes, to find malice or despise; the only thing she could find was worry.

"Neji-niisan…love never hurts. It gives us strength to fight and become better."

He waved his head and bit his lower lip, and after a minute he said:

"Love is a volatile feeling, Hinata-sama. You may love someone today and hate that person tomorrow. And there are times that your love is not corresponded. It is a _one way_ love."

Hinata swallowed and pressed her hands one against the other. _Is my love a _one way_ love?_ She shook her head and told her cousin:

"Even…even if it is a _one way_ love like you said, love is s-still a f-feeling that e-encourages people to t-try their best. L-loving Naruto-kun is my fuel to stand the hard trainings and missions….and father's despise. When I feel down, I think about his bright smile, his childish way and then…a-and then I feel better…confident."

"So it works like a drug. Helps for some time but doesn't quit the problem. You may feel better thinking about him, but you still have to face your trainings, missions and Hiashi-sama. Naruto will never make them disappear from your life, no matter how much you love him…or he loves you back." – Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but Neji continued – "More problems you have, more love you will need. There will be a time when Naruto's image on your head won't satisfy the need for love. You will need the real Naruto to disguise your problems into love. If he loves you back, everything will be okay; but if he does not love you, what will you do? Die for love?"

"I-It is not l-like that! Love is not bad! MY love is not like that, Neji-niisan!!"

"I'm not saying you to forget your love for Naruto, but just don't rely on it too much."

"I don't!! And I can't accept your c-cold description of love! You can't mean those words. It is l-like…it is like you never loved anyone…" – that sudden realization scared Hinata – "Don't you believe in love? Don't you love someone?"

"No, I don't. I like my friends, my…close relatives, but I don't believe in romantic love. To me, romance is feeble and treacherous. People's hearts change; and if love lies on people's hearts, it changes too."

"So sad…a life without love someone is so sad. I can't imagine live without love. Besides, people's hearts doesn't change that easily. The love you felt for someone remains after the person is gone." – Hinata walked closer to her cousin and held his hand – "Here you are, talking with me, even after that fight in our first Chunin Exams."

"The man you talk now is not the same that fought you, and is not the child you used to play with. I'm the real proof that hearts change, people change."- He carefully removed his hand from hers.

"I don't deny your changes, niisan. But the love you felt for me in your childhood days is what makes this conversation possible…love remains…"

"The feeling the moves this conversation is not the one from the past, it is rather a concern for the person I'm supposed to protect. It is quite different."

"So, you say that love we shared as children is gone forever?"

"……..It has changed."

"Not for me." – Hinata kept her eyes on Neji's for a minute and passed by him, walking towards the Mansion.

Neji focused his sigh on the night sky and sighing he also moved to the Mansion. Two days ago, he was planning how to put Hinata and Naruto together. He still thought that Naruto would be good to his cousin, she needed someone like him. But at the same time he was afraid that if Naruto rejects Hinata's love, she would be hurt forever. It would destroy her….

What the Hyuuga young man never realized was that, for the second time in his life, his words crushed Hinata's hopes and feelings.

When both reached the Manor hallway a servant came running:

"Hinata-sama!! Neji-san!! Where have you been?? Everybody is looking for you!! Where is Hanabi-sama?" – The man was pale and panting.

"What happened?" – Neji asked.

"The council! The council wants to talk with Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama immediately!!"

"Oh my!!" – Hinata dashed to the council room. Neji and some servants (that were also looking for them) followed her.

Hinata and Neji entered inside the council room and Kensuke asked:

"Where have you been? We have been looking for you and Hanabi-sama for an entire hour!! Do you realize that your presence inside this House is important and when this council calls you must answer without delay??"

"I…I'm s-sorry, Kensuke-sama…" – Hinata bowed her head respectfully.

"Never mind. Where is Hanabi-sama. Her presence is also needed."

Hinata lost her breath as she realized that they would have to explain Hanabi's absence to the council. She was afraid and confused. Searching for some help, she stared Neji who was leaned on the wall, next to the Branch members.

Neji read the frightened expression of his cousin and moved his lips in soundless words:

"_Don't ask me. You should have thought that before. I told it was stupid_."

Hinata understood his silent words. She realized what they have done! It was stupid, really stupid!! They sent Hanabi to death!! How she would explain that to the council? How she would explain that to her mother?

"I'm waiting, Hinata-sama. Where is Hanabi-sama?" – Kensuke asked again, somehow reading the anxiety on the heiress' eyes.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! My PC broke down and I was helpless!!

Anyway. read and review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the suspense from last chapter! Here is the continuation: Hinata's answer to Kensuke.

I hope you like the chapter! Read and Review, please!!

* * *

"Time is precious, Hinata-sama. I'll ask once again: Where is Hanabi-sama?" – Kensuke stood up and walked closer to Hinata.

The young lady was nervous, her knees trembled, her breath was heavy and sound, her hands were fisted and the nails were tearing the palms' flesh. She searched for her cousin's eyes once again, hoping to find some idea, some help.

Neji was impatient. He knew Main Family would blame him for not taking care of Hanabi-sama. Hinata's desperate looks were also irritating him.

"_Tell the truth!_" – His mouth moved, without a sound.

Hinata nodded in agreement; now it was too late to make up a lie.

"Hanabi…Hanabi w-went to K-Konoha…. To ask for h-help…" – she tried to say those words without stutter, but it was an impossible task.

Kensuke's eyes opened wide, the other members of the council murmured incoherent words – but all cursing Hinata. The heiress bowed her head and felt the angered vibrations thrown at her. A single tear played on her right eye.

"Explain yourself, Lady Hinata." – The Head councilman asked slowly, still recovering from the shock.

"T-There is a crack on the wall near the large tree and the stream. I suggested that we could use that crack to go to Konoha, and Hanabi used it to escape and warn the Hokage about our situation." – Hinata explained fast and in a crying voice, without daring to look Kensuke in the eyes.

"What about the endurance jutsu cast upon the walls? How Hanabi-sama managed to trespass the walls?" – asked Kanoe.

"It seems the Mist jutsu does not work on fissures that already existed before the attack." – Neji spoke aloud, trying to help Hinata and breaking the law that said Branch members cannot talk during council meetings. Soijiro sent him a murderous glare. The last thing they wanted was attract Main House fury.

"It makes sense….the technique prevents us from breaking the walls, but does not work when the damage already existed…." – Tayoh scratched his chin, considering Neji's explanation.

"That is not important now! What matters is that Hanabi-sama is in grave danger, probably dead by now!! All thanks to her sister's foolish idea!!" – Satoru's voice was full of anger, and he waved his fists at Hinata's direction.

"Indeed! Now we have lost Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-sama! They were the only people capable to lead this clan!" – A member of Main Family lamented.

"Kensuke-sama! I demand reconsideration of the previous decision that made Hinata-sama our leader! From the recent events it is clear that she is inept to lead our clan!!" – Kanoe was upright and staring Kensuke.

"I agree with Kanoe-sama. Someone who has such a reckless idea and sends its own sibling to the certain death is incompetent to lead Hyuuga!" – Satoru's voice sounded loud and hard.

Other voices joined Kanoe, Satoru and Tayoh. Hinata was crying, hurt by those people hard words, worried about her sister, impotent to break free from that clan.

"Hinata-sama should be removed to Branch House! She is useless!!" – Somebody shouted.

"SILENCE!" – Kensuke screamed and the voices stopped.

The Head councilman took a deep breath and looked at each person in that room.

"The previous decision remains. Hinata-sama will rule Hyuuga during Hiashi-sama's convalescence." – Kensuke spoke, making sure that each person in that room heard his words.

"Madness!! She is unable to lead us!! She will kill Hyuuga!!" – Kanoe cried.

"Hinata-sama sent Hanabi-sama directly to the enemy's arms!!" – Satoru yelled.

"SHUT UP!" – Kensuke shouted furiously – "At least, she tried to do something to help Hyuuga! And you, noble councilmen? What have you been doing instead of complaining??"

No one dared to answer the Head Councilman. Kensuke continued to travel his sight through the councilmen's faces. Hinata managed to look at the old man, he exhaled sovereignty and wisdom.

"Hinata-sama. Hyuuga's destiny is in your hands. Do what is needed to lead us to victory and glory! But remember that every decision must be approved by this council." – Kensuke said. Hinata only nodded. – "Now, give your orders, Hyuuga-sama."

That one caught Hinata unprepared. She was not expecting to be in charge so soon. All people in that room were waiting for her orders. Once again, she silently asked for Neji's help, but he only stared her blankly. Looking at her feet, Hinata said the only thing she was thinking:

"It…it might have other fissures on our walls….maybe large e-enough to an a-adult to use…let's s-search …."

Kensuke took a deep breath. Other councilmen laughed low at her idea, looking at her with contempt. Branch house elders waved their heads. Neji rolled his eyes and made an upset face. Her idea was childish and naïve; Hinata knew that as well, but no better plan came to her mind.

"Do as she says." – Kensuke ordered nonchalantly – "This meeting is over."

Main Family elders made their way out of the room, without even look at the heiress as they passed by her. She closed her eyes and waited until the footsteps' noise disappeared, indicating that she was alone.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw only one person that remained there. Still leaned on the same wall, Neji stared his cousin. His expression was unreadable.

"It was silly, wasn't it?" – She said in a low tone – "The order I gave…."

"After my fight with Naruto I promised myself that I would never belittle you again. I won't break the promise, Hinata-sama." – He said looking at her sideways, and also walked away from the room.

"So, that means m-my idea was r-really silly…." – Hinata spoke to herself, crying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi walked in the shadows, hiding herself behind the trees and rocks. The single sentinel Neji spotted before was closer now, patrolling the area.

_They are not expecting any escapes; they have only one man patrolling the area…_

She would have to pass by that sentinel to reach the bridge that leads to Konoha Main Street. There were some high trees around; Hanabi thought that she could climb the trees and cross the pathway without meeting the Mist shinobi.

_Nope. I cannot do that. It is too silent and my footsteps will be noisy as I crack the branches and step in the dried leaves. This ninja will notice me for sure. Crap!_

She scrutinized the area again. She could not climb the trees; she also couldn't crouch and go hidden by the high grass, it would also make noise. Hanabi saw that the only solution would be walk tiptoeing, silently, when the sentinel was away from her position.

And so she did. Waiting quietly until the man turned his back, she carefully walked and crossed few meters. Holding her breath and ducking covered by the high grass, she waited. The sentinel was so close that she could hear his breath. He turned again, and Hanabi manage to cover some meters again, and used a large tree to conceal her figure when the sentinel walked in her direction.

Cold sweat wet her face and neck, her heartbeat was fast and noisy. She placed her hands in front of her chest to stifle the heartbeats' sound. The Mist shinobi moved again, and Hanabi continued her tiptoe walk.

When she moved away from the tree, a piece of her tunic was attached to the trunk preventing her movement. Hanabi, wanting to break free as soon as possible, pulled the tunic and a small cracking sound was made.

Normal people would not hear that sound, but for trained shinobi it was like fireworks' noise. The Mist man immediately found Hanabi and ran to her.

Hanabi was just an Academy student; she never had any real battle. Her heart beat even faster and her hands were sweating making the kunai difficult to hold. The man jumped to her, kunai in hand, ready to kill.

Hanabi instinctively used Gentle Fist to paralyze him. Her technique was clumsy and weak due to the fear of the moment. The Mist soldier managed to move again, and trapped her between him and the tree.

The man grinned and raised his arm to give a final blow. Hanabi didn't want to die, she had a mission to accomplish, and she would not disappoint her sister and her father. Faster than the man could dodge, Hanabi buried her kunai in the shinobi's neck. While the guy choked to death, blood spilled on her hand and ran down through her arm. His body became flaccid and his eyes rolled back as life left him. She continued holding the kunai on his neck, even after the body collapsed on the ground.

It was the first time she saw a dead person. It was the first time she had killed.

She was panting, and soon those pants became sobs. Hanabi was crying, hot tears descending on her face and mixing with the sweat drops. Her tears were not from regret or pity for that Mist shinobi, she couldn't say why she was crying.

_Think. Think. Calm down. Deep breath. Calm down. Count 1 2 3 4 5 6 _….

The tears stopped and the sobs lessened. Hanabi was alone with a dead man's body. As her mind cleared, she began to wonder how she would get rid of the corpse. Academy didn't teach those things to the students. But she couldn't leave the body there or Mist would find out about the escape and intensify the attack. She had to buy time, make them search for the missing sentinel.

Slowly she stood up and tried to drag the corpse. But, to where?

_I can't dig a grave, it is too troublesome. I can't leave this crap here too. Grrrr, what should I do? What should I do? What Father would do? I wish he was here…_

Hanabi continued studying the possibilities, while holding the dead man's hand. Her mind raced, her heart raced, her time raced. She gazed upon the man's face; his eyes were wide open, staring death.

_What are you looking at? There is no heaven for you. Why your eyes stare the sky?_

Her eyes followed the direction the dead man's gaze pointed and, suddenly, Hanabi smiled for the first time in hours! Her sight found the tree branches: large and high enough to hide a man….or a dead man.

Hanabi threw the man's arm over her shoulders, held his waist and gathering chakra in her feet, jumped to the lower branch. From there, she jumped other five branches and finally decided that it was a good place to put the corpse. She sat the man on the branch and made sure that he wouldn't fall.

Now there was no other sentinel nearby, and Hanabi continued her trip jumping through the trees, until she reached the bridge and the Main Street. From that high place, she could see all the carnage Orochimaru's troops were doing in Konoha.

From afar, she distinguished a massive chakra form, crushing the northeast part of the Village. With her byakugan, Hanabi learned that Konoha's forces were concentrated on that point.

_Funny…it should have more people fighting…_

There was no time for divagation, climbing the rooftops Hanabi managed to avoid almost all battle points. She had to fight some random Sound shinobi, but nothing she couldn't win (and when she couldn't, she fled).

The Hokage building was strongly guarded; all entrances had many soldiers that Hanabi recognized as the genins from the class above hers.

_Genin? The Hokage is using genins to protect her home?_

She walked to the Main entrance and the soldiers immediately halted her.

"Identify yourself." – demanded a boy which was a year older than her.

"Hyuuga Hanabi, second daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, the Leader of Hyuuga clan." – She introduced herself.

"Prove." – ordered the boy.

"….." – How could she prove her identity? Hyuugas had their own trademark: the white eyes. – "Can't you see my eyes? I am a Hyuuga!!"

The boy performed some hand seals and, suddenly, he turned into her spit image – a clone.

"So am I. Can't you see **my** eyes?" – After the mockery, the boy undid the clone, returning to his normal image and said – "I need more than a name to believe in your words."

"Oookay…" – Hanabi made the proper hand seals and unleashed her bloodline limit – "Byakugan!!" – The veins popped beside her eyes and her pupils became visible.

The boy came closer and hiding his hand in his pocket he asked her:

"If it is the real byakugan you can tell what I have in my pocket"

Hanabi focused her eyesight in the boy's pocket and said:

"A pipe."

The boy opened his mouth, but recovered from the shock and said:

"Follow me, Hyuuga Hanabi." – He opened the wooden doors. Hanabi walked inside and then, the boy turned to the other two genins and said:

"Moegi. Udon. Guard the gate while I take the girl to Granny Tsunade, ok?!"

"Roger, captain Konohamaru!!!" – answered the boy with glasses and the red haired girl.

Once they were inside the building and walking through the corridors, Hanabi decided to ask something to the boy:

"Why are you carrying this pipe? You are underage, you can't smoke!!"

"I know that, smartass! This pipe belonged to my grandfather; I carry it as a good luck charm."

"Oh, cool!" – She never had a good luck charm. Hyuuga people believe in destiny: if your destiny is already written, you don't need luck at all. Her sister, on the other hand, had a lot of charms, amulets and other esoteric stuff like that.

"It is here." – The boy indicated a red door. He knocked and opened the door – "Hokage-sama, a Hyuuga is here."

"A Hyuuga?? Come here!!" – A woman's voice that sounded like thunder came from inside.

Hanabi closed her eyes for a second and entered the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was alone in her father's office. Several reports regarding the Mist incident were scattered all over Hiashi's table; he had been studying the papers, probably trying to find a solution for the problem.

She examined all the reports, some from Tayoh, others from Hanzou (whose handwrite was horrible), and an extensive work from Neji concerning all the four gates and its situation.

"Neji-niisan…you probably wrote this last night, when you were supposed to be resting…."

Suddenly, Hinata felt useless – everybody was doing something, trying to help. She wasted her time sleeping and pitying herself; no wonder the elders didn't trust her. Ignoring the weariness, she read all the reports, took notes, and tried to find a connection, a way out of that trap.

But she couldn't find any answers. The council's hard words towards her still echoed in her mind, making failure weights heavier. Hinata remembered her sister; and despair created the worst scenario picturing a dead Hanabi. Hinata cried.

She cried until her eyes became heavy and sleep took over, forcefully resting her body and mind.

The first morning lights expelled the night fog, revealing the arrows on the ground. At dusk, another attack happened at all four gates, at the same time.

Neji carefully slid the shouji door from Hiashi's office, after he knocked four times and no one answered. He found his cousin sleeping over the desk.

"Hinata-sama" – He called in a low voice. She continued sleeping.

"Hinata-sama?" – He called again, a little louder. She didn't move.

Neji was a little worried and touched Hinata's shoulders, calling her one more time:

"Hinata-sama!!" – This one was loud enough to wake her up.

Hinata woke up in a jump, eyes wide and scared face:

"Huh!! What? What? Where am I? Wh…oh Neji-niisan…" – she rubbed her eyes, tried to comb her hair with her fingers – "What is going on…?"

Neji sighed, crossed his arms in front of his chest and said:

"Another attack happened last night. Fortunately, no one was wounded because they were searching for fissures on our walls…"

"Oh!" – Hinata was still half wake – "And they found something?"

"No. The fissures we found were too small…."

"That is bad." – Hinata gazed upon the large window, her face was thoughtful – "What should I do?"

Neji waited in silence. Hinata bowed her head and pined her nose, trying to hold the tears; she took a deep breath and looked at her cousin.

"I should tell the council…I…I c-can't do t-this, Neji. I studied these reports all night and n-no idea c-came to my mind…." – Hinata hated to show her weak side, especially to Neji whom she knew despised weak people.

"What can't you do, Hinata-sama?" – He asked, looking superior and arrogant.

Hinata swallowed and felt her body go numb: _he is angry. He will lecture me about weakness and failure again_. While playing with her fingers, she said:

"I c-can't lead this clan. I have no i-idea to solve this s-situation. If only father was here." – She pressed her lips tight and looked at the window again – "What Naruto-kun would do in this situation…?"

"What Naruto has to do with Hyuuga?" – he hissed.

"He...h-he always knows what to do….even when it looks impossible…" – she answered apologetically.

Neji moved faster than Hinata could see, grabbed her arm and lifted her up. His glare was icy and his body language exhaled fury. Hinata couldn't break free from his grip, she was in shock.

He dragged her to the window and said, more to himself than to her:

"I won't break my promise." – He pushed her against the window – "What do you see, Hinata-sama?"

She couldn't focus the window, Neji's ferocity hypnotized her. He noticed this and made a head move indicating the window. Reluctantly she looked outside the window.

"What do you see?" – He asked again trying to contain the anger of his words.

Hinata could see the Main gate, the second and the third gate from there. In all those gates Hyuuga soldiers were sat on the ground, far from the walls; all had defeated looks on their faces. Only Hanzou, Satoru and Tayoh were closer to the walls, probably wondering what to do. The Hyuuga new leader narrated the scene to her cousin.

"You know why this is happening?" – He asked coldly.

"….Because I can't find a way out….because I'm w-weak and incapable…..".

"No." – he turned to her – "Just because you are the Leader, doesn't mean that you are the sole responsible for finding a solution."

"B-But…I'm s-supposed to do something…."

"The troops morale is reflect of their leader's spirit. Can you see your reflection down there?" – He pointed to the tired soldiers.

Hinata stared those men and women that wanted to break free and help Konoha; those people that wanted to prove their strength and skill; and were unable to move from their places. Yes, they were so much like her: wanting to prove something and failing.

"What…what if the Leader itself is not c-confident?" – Hinata leaned on the window frame.

"You are supposed to inspire those soldiers. To make them believe that a solution exist" – Neji leaned on the window frame beside Hinata and said – "A good leader is not the one who has all the answers, but the one who makes the subordinates believe that everything is possible. When they gain this confidence, someone will find a solution."

"Neji….I'm not fitted to this task…" – she spoke in a low tone.

"Are you sure?" – He asked and she nodded. – "Then, I can't help you. No one can."

He crossed the room, and opened the shouji door. Hinata gave a final look at those soldiers and turned to her cousin:

"I'm not fitted…but I want to be…"

He paused, still holding the door. She gave two steps on his direction and said:

"I know I can't inspire others. But I want to help, to give a little hope to Hyuuga people…"

"Pretty words are not enough. You must believe in these words." – He said, without looking at her – 'You depend too much on others, Hinata-sama. Care too much about what others say."

"What should I do, Neji-niisan? Help me."

"Believe in yourself." – he looked at her and smirked – "I know you can. You are stubborn and a bad loser".

"What…?" – She stared him quizzically.

"Show them the Hinata I saw in our first Chunin Exams." – he slid the door and left the office.

"The…Hinata you saw…." – slowly a smile appeared on her face – "I know what to do!!"

Hinata abruptly opened the office's door and dashed through the corridor. She found Neji walking there, dragged him by the arm and said:

"Come with me!!"

"Wha….." – he couldn't finish the sentence as he was pulled down the hallway.

Both reached the Main gate and all soldiers were puzzled to see their Leader running and dragging the Hyuuga prodigy behind. And what scared them most was the big smile she had.

"Captains! Soldiers! I've got an idea!!" – she announced.

Hanzou, Tayoh and Satoru came closer, other Hyuuga also wanted to hear what the 'excuse for a leader' (that was her nickname among the soldiers) wanted to say.

"Tell us your idea, Hyuuga-sama." – asked Hanzou with a little mockery tone in his voice. Satoru and Tayoh exchanged suspicious looks.

"The walls are under the endurance jutsu, right?" – All stared her as if she was retarded. Neji also gave her a impatient look – "Uh..well, but Hanabi could use that crack and so I thought that we could enlarge the fissure by digging the ground…"

Everybody continued staring her with scornful faces. Hinata felt her knees fail a little, but persisted in her idea:

"If we enlarge the crack, an adult can pass by it and maybe we can flee…"

"Hinata-sama, your idea is…clever. But you must consider that pass an army through a hole is….difficult and probably the Mist shinobi will find out our plan." – Tayoh said, like he was talking to a small child.

"I know it is hard to pass an army through a hole but …." – Hinata started to explain her idea again.

"My noble leader, that is out of question. Let's focus in other ideas." – Hanzou patted her head and gave a fake smile.

"No!! You got all wrong!!!! Listen to me!!!"

No one was listening. The captains and their soldiers walked away from her, laughing. Only Neji stayed, looking more pissed than she couldn't ever remember.

"What kind of idea was that?" – he asked, not daring to look her in the eyes.

"We can enlarge the hole so an adult could use it!!" – she cried.

"I heard that part! And it sounded really stupid!! For gods sake, Hinata-sama you are so naive!! Can't you think in something better?" – he almost pushed her in his fury. He sighed and said – "I broke my promise. Shit."

"I wanted to use explosives…." – she said almost whispering.

"What?"

"An adult could cross to the other side using the fissure, and place some explosives on the outer wall. I think the endurance jutsu doesn't work outside…"

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" – He stared her. It was something had hit him and turned on a light.

He walked to where the captains were deliberating and interrupted them. The four men discussed the problem. Hinata could see Neji arguing with the other three and he was not succeeding in convincing them…

"Give her a chance!!!" – Neji's voice sounded louder as he talked to Satoru.

The second after, Neji was holding his forehead and screaming. Hinata knew what that meant and ran to where he was.

"Stop it!! I demand you to stop it right now!!!" – She held Neji's shoulders. Satoru ceased his attack.

"He is from Branch Family. He must never raise his voice at us." – Satoru told her.

"He was following my orders!!" – She walked closer to Satoru, until their faces almost touched. All people watching the scene couldn't believe in Hinata's bold attitude.

"My Lady, your idea is plausible but hard to accomplish. Even if we could send a man outside to set explosives on the walls, our action would be easily discovered by the enemy." – Tayoh explained – "I understand your anxiety. We all feel the same, but the clan's safety must come first."

Hinata sighed, and looked at her feet. Tayoh placed a hand on her shoulder and said:

"Keep trying, Hyuuga-sama. Never surrender. Never give up."

Just after Tayoh said those words, a scream was heard from the third gate direction. Hanzou ran to see what was happening: a body was thrown from outside. It was a dead shinobi from Mist Village. He had a kunai pierced on his neck and an arrow with a note on his chest. Hanzou unfolded the note and read it loud:

'_You shall pay for your boldness. Hyuuga will be extinct in five days. Will die with Konoha._'

"Hanzou-sama, look!!" – a soldier called.

Hanzou stared the third gate and saw the whirlpool taking form, larger and stronger than the one that hit Hiashi.

Neji also shouted:

"Look!! There!!" – he pointed to the second gate. The same thing was going on there.

Tayoh activated his bloodline limit and his face became pale, his mouth wide open:

"The four gates…All four gates have the whirlpool!!"

"We are doomed!!" – Satoru cried.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

The whirlpools were increasing in size and intensity as the Hyuuga shinobi stared at it. Hinata held her breath and concluded that the only possible thing to do was run away.

"Everybody!! We have to get out of here!! Fast!!" – She said.

"There is no time!! Look! The chakra concentration is at its limit in the whirlpools!!" – Satoru cried.

"We are going to die…."- Hanzou said, gritting his teeth.

Neji activated his byakugan and looked at all four gates; he calculated the distance they would have to run in order to avoid the water cannon. It would be impossible to save everyone; the teams were too close to the gates. There was only one solution:

"Kaiten. We have to use the Kaiten." – He whispered. Hinata was closer to him and heard his idea.

"What do you mean, Neji-niisan? Why Kaiten?"

"We must place someone who can perform Kaiten in each of the gates…" – he continued, more to himself than answering her question. His eyes stared at the gates, moving from one to other, calculating.

"No. it is impossible!!" – Hanzou said; he also heard Neji's words.

The whirlpools were getting larger.

"It is suicide!! Only the Main Family members can use the Heavenly Spin!!" – Satoru said.

"And we only have four members of the Main House here, including Hinata-sama." – Tayoh observed.

"I…I can't use Kaiten….not yet…" – Hinata said in a low tone, embarrassed with her lack of technique.

"But I can."– Neji said, looking at Hinata, waiting for her decision-"That is our only option…"

The gates emanated a blue light as chakra concentration was reaching the climax. The ground was shaking due to the water pressure concentration at the four gates. The shinobis were looking at each other, scared to death; some were running without direction in a feeble attempt to save their lives.

"If you want to kill yourself, do it! I don't want to lose my life here!!" – Satoru shouted and prepared himself to escape.

"Satoru-san!! Please, you must help us!! Let's try Neji's idea!!" – Hinata begged.

"Absurd! I'm an important member of the Main House of Hyuuga!! People like us, Hinata-sama, shall never place ourselves in the battle front!!" – He glared at Neji – "I have an idea: let's use the Branch soldiers as a shield, so we can retreat safely to the Manor!"

Tayoh and Hanzou didn't comment Satoru's idea (both were actually considering it as an option to save their lives); Neji glared at him furiously, but Hinata was the one giving the orders:

"NO! I don't want any sacrifices!!" – She looked at the gates once more; the attack was imminent – "Do as Neji says!"

"What??!!" – All three captains shouted at the same time.

"What do we have to do, niisan?" – Hinata ignored the captains and asked her cousin.

"Each Kaiten user will position in front of the gates. When the water cannon fires, we perform the Heavenly Spin." – Neji explained.

"Madness!! That is a kamikaze plan!!" – Hanzou screamed.

"Do it yourself Branch scum!! My life is too important to be wasted in this stupid plan!" – Satoru glared at Neji, challenging him.

"**Do as he says!!! That is an order!!!"** – Hinata shouted out loud, fisting her hands and shutting tightly her eyes.

All four men looked at her puzzled. Neji smiled and ran to the second gate, closer to his position. Tayoh dashed to the Main Gate. Hanzou mumbled something as he ran to the third gate. Satoru stayed, looking at Hinata defiantly.

"A-Are you q-questioning my orders, Satoru-san?" – She was not very good at giving orders; nevertheless Hinata did her best to sound secure and sovereign, as she looked at Satoru with arms crossed in front of her chest (mostly to avoid poking her fingers and showing off her trembling hands).

"The council has to deliberate about your orders, Hinata-sama." – Satoru said.

"We h-have three council members here and two of them have already accepted my order. We have no time to call the assembly. Do as I say; and let's discuss my punishment later!!" - She said, trying to sound calm. Inside, her heart was beating like crazy and her fingers were pressing her arms.

Satoru threw a murderous glare at her, but positioned in front of the fourth gate. And he almost missed the time as he arrived at the gate in the exact moment the water cannons fired.

Hinata gathered the remaining ninja and ran towards the Manor. Obviously, they couldn't reach the safety of its walls, but managed to get far from the danger.

As the water squirted from the gates, the four Kaiten users initiated their spin. Whirlpool against whirlwind. The helix movement of Kaiten spread water everywhere, making the water pillar turn into water drops.

In spite of the sunny day, Hyuuga compound was washed by the rain.

Hinata never managed to reach the Manor; she lay down on the rough ground and covered her head with her hands. Many soldiers did the same. They waited until the heavy rain stopped.

Hinata slowly stood up; no more water coming from the sky or the gates. It was over. She walked to the courtyard, still afraid of the water cannon. But soon, the reason for her fears changed.

"Neji." – She whispered. Hinata ran to the second gate, slipping in the water puddles. She feared for him, for his safety. That attack was the one that almost killed her father. Could Neji survive it?

Her fears lessened and a bright smile appeared on her face as she saw Neji walking in her direction. He was stumbling, all wet, his hair was damp and falling loose on his back, but he hadn't a single scratch. He returned her smile not with his lips, but with his eyes.

"Neji-niisan!!! You are Ok!" – She jumped on his neck, and embraced him.

"H-Hinata-sama" - he blushed at her sudden display of care, and quickly broke free from her grip. – "I'm fine. What about the others?"

Hinata activated her byakugan and searched for the captains. Tayoh slowly walked from the Main Gate, wet and with a small wound on his left arm. Satoru also came closer; his outfit was completely destroyed and had several scratches here and there, but nothing serious. Hanzou was paralyzed in front of the third gate, staring at it with an expression of incredulity. He was undamaged and stunned:

"We…made it….we made it….." – His mouth was wide open and his eyes blinked continuously.

"Yes, we made it! We survived the attack!!" – Hinata cheerfully said.

"Thanks to the Main Family technique!!" – Satoru said, adding a bold laugh at his statement.

"Indeed. But we should also praise this young man's idea." – Tayoh placed a hand on Neji's shoulders – "You truly deserve the title of 'genius', boy. You are gifted."

Neji only nodded. Hinata smiled, she was very proud of her cousin.

"BWAAA HAHAHA!!! WE MADE IT! WE ARE ALIVE!!" – Hanzou suddenly screamed, pointing to the gate.

"H-Hanzou-sensei?" – Hinata was surprised with that attitude. Hyuuga people are very cold and strict. That loud laugh didn't fit in the Hyuuga standards.

"HAVE YOU HEARD, MIST GARBAGE?? WE ARE ALIVE! NOBODY DIED!!" – More laughs from Hanzou.

"Hanzou! Restrain yourself. Let's not anger the enemy." – Tayoh warned his companion.

Hanzou grabbed the dead Mist shinobi's hand (the same one Hanabi killed) and threw his body to the other side of the wall. Due to the invisible barrier, the body bounced back, but Hanzou was still laughing and rejoicing:

"TASTE THE HYUUGA POWER! MOTHER F#$S!!!HAHAHAH BWAHAHA!"

"Captain Hanzou that is enough. Stop it right now or I shall inform this undisciplined behavior to the Head Counselor." –Satoru menacingly said, walking closer to Hanzou.

The _Hyuuga Human Wall_ ceased his laughs and turned to the others; a mischievous smile played on his lips.

"Now, now. Don't overreact, Satoru-sama. We have to rejoice, to celebrate!! Men, this was our first real victory in this war!!!"

All soldiers clapped their hands and danced. Captain Tayoh and Captain Satoru also smiled. It was, indeed, a victory.

"Come on!! We need to celebrate!! Who brings the sake??" – Hanzou placed his arms around Satoru's and Tayoh's shoulders and the trio walked to the Manor – "Let's commemorate the beginning of the Hyuuga counterattack!!!"

The Hyuuga shinobis followed the captains, making a lot of noise. Hanzou turned again, to look at Neji:

"Come on, genius!! You are the star!! Come have some sake with us!! Call Soijiro and the Branch elders! Tonight, we party!!!"

"I shall call my elders, Captain Hanzou." – Neji said. But Hinata tugged his arm holding him back.

"N-Niisan….you can't drink sake…you are still sixteen…" - she had a concerned look in her eyes.

"I don't intent to drink sake, Hinata-sama. Don't worry. I must go now; I have to inform Soijiro-sama." – And he took the path that lead to the Branch district.

Hinata was happy because her people were happy. Maybe the troop's mood doesn't reflect the leader's mood, but the opposite. She headed for the Manor, but her foot touched something on the ground: the dead shinobi.

Hinata kneeled to inspect the body: the wound on his neck indicated that he was killed by a kunai. Hinata opened his tunic and saw red dots covering the chest. Those dots were indicating closed chakra points – somebody used Gentle Fist on that guy.

"Hanabi!!" – Hinata couldn't be happier. Hanabi survived that fight. She probably managed to leave the Hyuuga perimeter and maybe reached Konoha.

Hinata motioned to stand up, but something else called her attention: wooden powder and some shards covered the ground. She gazed upon the third gate and noticed it was slightly damaged. _But how? How can it be damaged?_

"Hinata-sama" – Neji's voice startled her. He was calling from the Manor balcony. – "Aren't you coming? Kensuke-sama wants to hear the report of our last battle from you."

"A-Aa, I'm coming!!" – She ran to the Manor entrance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade placed her elbows on the desk and, crossing her fingers, used her hands to support her head. She stared at Hanabi as the girl was some kind of ghost. The Hokage sighed and asked:

"How many died at Hyuuga State?"

"Thirty loses, I think." – "Hanabi answered. She heard a lot of things about the Fifth, but being in front of the Lady herself was really frightening.

The Hokage sighed again. And turning to Shizune, she asked:

"How many shinobi can we dispose?"

"Uh…not many, Tsunade-sama. Not more than forty…." – Shizune flipped her bimbo book several times. - "And most of them are genins or rookie chunins…."

"Tsunade, we have already discussed this…." – Jiraya spoke, waving his head impatiently.

"I have to do something for the clans, Jiraya." – Tsunade was scratching her head, nervous – "You heard the girl, Hiashi-san is wounded, Hyuuga people are dying. Inuzuka have already lost 25 of their warriors, thanks to their impulsiveness. The Aburame's insects were completely disoriented by some sort of poisonous gas. Akimichi clan has more than a thousand Thunder shinobi surrounding their compound. And Nara has an unsetting sun permanently above their State, don't ask me how!!!!" – Tsunade punched her desk.

Hanabi flinched at the sudden reaction of the Hokage.

"Err…do…you mean…you can't help Hyuuga?" – Hanabi dared to ask.

Tsunade stood up, walked to the window, and looking sideways at Hanabi she said:

"Come here, daughter of Hiashi."

Hanabi gave unsure steps towards the window, positioning herself beside the blond lady.

"Can you see that chakra form out there?" – asked the Fifth

"Yes. What is that?"

"_Bijuu_. A monster formed by chakra in its pure state. Orochimaru brought that thing to Konoha and is using it to devastate our Village." – Hanabi was stunned by the monster sigh. The Hokage continued – "I have all my best warriors fighting that thing. More than two thousand skilled men and women. But, besides Orochimaru's treat, we are being attacked by Mist Village, Thunder Village and Rock Village, not to mention mercenaries…."

"I've seen some of them in my way…." – Hanabi said.

"If I send reinforcements to Hyuuga State or the other clans, I will lose attack power at that fight" – and Tsunade pointed at the _bijuu_. –"But if I don't help the clans, I will never have a chance against Orochimaru. Because if we manage to defeat the beast, we still have to deal with his soldiers…"

"In other words….check mate" – Said Jiraya.

"So…you can't help Hyuuga." –concluded Hanabi.

"I will do whatever I can. I promise." – Tsunade bowed her head. She already felt defeated.

Hanabi tapped her fingers at the window glass and looking at Shizune, she asked:

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto? I have a message for him from my sister."

"Why…? What do you want with Naruto?" – Shizune asked.

"I need to deliver the message. Where is he?" – Hanabi stared at Shizune.

"I don't know. He is probably fighting that thing…." – Shizune said.

"I must talk to him." – Hanabi bowed to the Hokage and walked to the door.

"Wait!!" – Tsunade shouted – "You are not going anywhere. You are only an Academy student and you shall remain here, helping the gate keepers."

"I must deliver the message…"

"You stay." – Tsunade glared at the girl and then said – "Konohamaru, show her the station. Dismissed."

Hanabi opened her mouth to argue but Konohamaru touched her arm and waved his head, signalizing that she shouldn't complain. Both left the Hokage office and walked a few minutes in silence, but Hanabi was not used to receive orders (except from her father):

"I can't believe!! She denies help and forbids me to find this Naruto fellow!!" – Hanabi stopped – "I'm gonna find this guy anyway!!"

"Look, sis. I can help you; I know where Naruto-niichan is. But please, try to understand Granny Tsunade's situation. She doesn't want any more trouble here…" – Konohamaru said.

"I understand her…it is….it is so unfair…" – Hanabi felt a sudden pain in her stomach, thinking about her sister, her mom, her relatives – "Where is this Naruto guy?"

"Northeast battlefield. He is searching for Sasuke-kun."

"Uh…? The last Uchiha?"

"Yeah. Let's go there."

"Ha! Let's go!!"

Both kids sneaked out of the Hokage building. Konohamaru knew some secret passages allowing them to avoid battles. Arriving at the northeast battlefield, Hanabi and Konohamaru were prepared to face some bloody battle. But they found only a partially wounded Kakashi being healed by Sakura, and Captain Yamato trying to calm down Naruto:

"That bastard!! He will pay for that!!!" –Naruto shouted.

"Naruto it was better this way. Let's avoid direct conflict with Orochimaru's minions for the time being. We must defeat that dreadful beast first…" – Yamato said.

"Dreadful…beast? Feh…." – Naruto gave a sad smile and looked to the other side, upset.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" – Yamato was embarrassed, trying to explain himself. Naruto only waved his hand and walked afar, fisting his hands.

Konohamaru made a hand sign to Hanabi and both walked closer to the four warriors.

"Naruto-niichan!!!"

"Konohamaru? What are you doing here, moron!! It is dangerous!!" – Naruto was positively in a bad mood. But he softened his manners when noticed Hanabi – "Who is the girl?"

"Hyuuga Hanabi, second daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi. I bring a message from my sister Hinata." – Hanabi spoke formally. Naruto continued staring at the girl like she was some kind of alien, and then:

"Ow!! You are Hinata's little sister!! Man, you don't look like her! You look more like Neji's sister than Hinata's!!" – Naruto smiled (he forgot all the previous battle). Hanabi was positively annoyed with his lack of seriousness.

"Ahem. My sister asked if you could help Hyuuga people. She said you are the only one who can help us. I already asked the Hokage, but she can't do anything for us right now…" – straight to the point. Hanabi really had what it takes to be a leader.

"Hinata said I'm the only one who can help? Man, she has a genius beside her and asks for my help? For Gods sake, is Neji dead?"

"We are imprisoned inside our State. Neji-kun is there too, but we can't do anything from inside. I managed to escape to bring some help. My sister said you could do something." – Hanabi held Naruto's hands, and pleading she said – "Hinata trusts you a lot, please, help us!!"

Naruto looked at the little girl confused, but gradually anger and courage began to grow on his insides. That famous fox smile appeared on his face and he said:

"Leave it to me!!! I'll help Hyuuga!!!"

"Really!!? Thank you, thank you so much Naruto-san!!!" – Hanabi embraced him – "Sister was right! You are the only one who can help us!!"

"How do you intent to do this, Naruto?" – Kakashi asked.

"Huh…I don't know. I'll come up with something…"

"Naruto, all clans are suffering the same destiny of Hyuuga. You cannot choose to save one and ignore the others. Besides, Tsunade-sama needs us to fight that monster." – Yamato said.

"I know!! I'm not planning to ignore the others. But if I free Hyuuga first, I will have Neji and Hinata's help! They are awesome ninjas!"

"What about Sasuke-kun? We must search for him, Naruto. He is with Orochimaru, probably next to that chakra creature…." – Sakura touched Naruto's arm. – "We promised that we would save Sasuke-kun, Naruto."

"……" – Naruto's face was covered by shadows. He closed his eyes and pushed Hanabi from him – "Hanabi-chan, I'm sorry. She is right; I must save my friend first."

"My sister considers you a friend too!! And so does my cousin Neji!!" – Hanabi cried.

"I'm so sorry. As soon as I can I will help Hinata and Neji. But I must find Sasuke." – Naruto couldn't look Hanabi in the eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke has forsaken you!! He abandoned the Leaf to follow Orochimaru!! A traitor is more important than those who believed in you all way long??" – Hanabi was 'putting salt in an open wound'. Naruto had a painful expression.

"I already promised. Hinata is very comprehensive, she will understand…"

"My sister is a fool!!!" – Hanabi shouted and Naruto stared at her – "She adores you, she looks after you!! She talks about you every time!! You are her idol, her god, her model!! She believes that you will come to rescue her. And here you are, ignoring her to search for that bastard!!"

Suddenly, Hanabi was slapped on the face by Sakura. The pink haired girl had tears on the eyes, and said:

"What do you understand, little girl? What do you know about Sasuke-kun to say these things about him? Don't you think Naruto and I are suffering too? Of course we want to help Hinata and your clan, but there are other things going on here. Things you can't understand!!"

"Hanabi, I'll help Hyuuga. Hinata's faith in me won't be in vain, I promise." – Naruto kneeled and touched the girl's shoulders – "Just give me time to solve this personal matter, and I will help your clan."

"You promise?" – Hanabi asked, no longer hiding the tears.

"I keep my promises. Just hang in there!" – He gave her a cheerful smile. And Hanabi could finally understand why her sister worshipped so much that guy: he inspired people, he exhaled confidence. Naruto cleaned her tears with his thumb and stood up – "Konohamaru, take her to a safe place."

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Yamato passed by the two kids, running to where the _bijuu_ was. Konohamaru whispered to Hanabi:

"Believe him. Naruto-niichan always does what he says. That is his ninja way."

"I…I heard something similar from my sister…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was sat in a chair in her father's bedchambers, reporting to her mother and the Head councilman the news about Hyuuga's first victory. Kensuke was listening to her words without expressing joy or displease, which made Hinata think that he was not very happy with the results. Sayaka, sat beside Hiashi's bed, didn't even look her daughter in the eyes. She had been doing this since Hanabi's escape – probably blaming Hinata, even after she expressed the possibility of Hanabi's successful escape.

"So, you managed to avoid bloodshed. These are good news, indeed." – Kensuke stood up and walked through the room – "Your quick decision was very pertinent and saved many lives, Hinata-sama. That shows how much you are improving."

"Thank you, sir." – Hinata obediently bowed her head.

"However" – the older man continued and Hinata felt that a critic was coming – "Using explosives to break fissures on our walls is extremely dangerous and the Council does not approve this idea."

"Sir, I….I still think that we could i-improve t-this plan….it m-might w-work…" – Hinata was half sat on the chair, almost pleading. She had told the Head Couselor her plan to use explosives, hoping that he would approve it. Obviously, the elder had no intention to give wings to that idea.

"We won't discuss this matter any further, Hinata-sama. Tomorrow morning, the Council will be reunited to plan out next strategy. I expect you presence."

"Yes, sir." – Kensuke left the room, bowing to Sayaka and the comatose Hiashi.

Hinata stood up and walked next to her father's bed. Touching Hiashi's forehead, she felt it burn in fever. Sayaka, for the first time in two days, dared to look her daughter in the eyes; she handed Hinata a piece of dry cloth. Hinata took the cloth from her mother's hand and placed it below the bathroom faucet.

"Mother, this faucet is not working…" – Hinata said as she tried to turn the tap and no water came from it.

"It was working well this morning, but I tried to use it few hours ago and I could barely wash my hands…." – Sayaka also tried to turn the tap without success. It was amazing how a simple 'house' problem changed Sayaka's mood; she talked to her daughter normally, forgetting the previous bitterness – "You have to call the plumber, Hinata."

"I will search for Takeo-san, Mother." – Hinata left the room, not before glance at her father sadly.

She had to look for Takeo-san, the plumber responsible for the Manor maintenance, in the Branch district area. Hinata opened the entrance door, stepped down the wooden veranda, and followed the stone pathway leading to the Branch members' houses.

The sun was setting in the west, coloring the sky in red, orange and mauve, summer colors. Hinata gazed upon the twilight sky, marveled by its simple beauty and breathed in the warm air, filling her tired self with peace. How could nature be so graceful in such a distressful time? Maybe it wanted to say hope was not dead yet, there is light on the horizon.

"_If Hanabi found Naruto-kun, I'm sure there is hope! He will come to save us!!_"

A water sound distracted Hinata from her thoughts. Those water sounds caused any Hyuuga goosebumps at those days. But that particular one was low and intermittent, like something falling in a lake. Hinata followed the sound and found herself in the oriental garden located beside the Manor; she saw someone throwing stones at the pond.

"Neji-niisan? Y-You should be at the p-party…." – she timidly asked, afraid to disturb her temperamental cousin.

"Nah…..too boring" – he took a sip from the cup he was holding.

"Is it…s-sake? Y-You c-can't d-drink…." – she started to talk but was harshly interrupted.

"No, it is not sake. It is just some cold drink" – he said those words in an impatient tone, especially when her face indicated that she was not really sure about the harmless nature of the drink – "Want some?"

"No, t-thanks." – She walked near the water pond, which was reflecting the afternoon fading lights. – "Why did you left the party?"

"Everybody was drunk. I hate drunken people." – He sighed – "Besides, Captain Hanzou is hugging all his soldiers and saying how much he loves them…" – Neji sounded serious, but Hinata could see an amused look in his eyes. She giggled, imagining the tall and might Hanzou hugging someone. – "I don't like hugs…."

"Well….uh….ah….Neji-niisan, have you seen Takeo-san?" – Hinata suddenly remembered her task.

"He is probably near the water reservoirs. Why?"

"The faucet of Father's bathroom is defective. I must have it fixed." – She answered nonchalantly, and moved a little – "Well, I will search for Takeo-san. Goodnight, niisan."

"Wait, I'm coming with you. It is not wise to walk alone in times like these." – Neji sipped in a single action all the remaining liquid of the cup. Hinata was startled to see Neji, the behaved guy, doing that. She laughed a little and he looked at her quizzically. _He is just a normal boy after all_.

They found Takeo inspecting the reservoirs like Neji said. The old man seemed troubled and busy, but he immediately stopped his actions when saw the Heiress and her protector.

"H-Hinata-sama!!! What brings you here?" – He was positively troubled. His hands were trembling and sweating a lot, and he couldn't look the lady in the eyes.

"Takeo-san, I need your services. There is a faucet in my father's bathroom that is not working properly." – Hinata didn't seem to notice the man nervousness.

"What is the problem with the tap, my lady?" – He seemed more comfortable with the topic he dominated.

"No water comes from it."

Takeo sighed and gave a small nervous laugh. Neji noticed that something was strange and positioned himself in front of the man, staring at him menacingly.

"What is the problem, Takeo?" – asked the young man.

"That faucet has no problem; the problem lies in our pipes." – He looked at the girl and her cousin, a little alarmed – "There is no water in our pipes! They are completely dry! The connection with Konoha's Main Reservoir was cut!"

"What??" – asked the youngsters at the same time.

"That is it! The only water left in Hyuuga compound is the one kept in our reservoirs." – He pointed the two large tanks behind him.

"T-That is not possible!!" – Hinata held Neji's hand to make sure that that moment was real, not a nightmare.

"Shit." – Neji hissed.

_**Hyuuga will be extinct in five days**_

Day one was almost over….

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews!!

Special thanks to KawaiiS and Daemonic!!

I'm forgetting this:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (but I really wanted Neji….)

* * *

The sudden revelation made by Takeo stunned Hinata. She was without reaction, covering her mouth with one hand and the other holding Neji's hand. Her mind raced but only incoherent thoughts popped in. She tried to speak twice, but no words came. Neji was inquiring Takeo about the possible solutions for that problem:

"There is nothing to be done, Neji-kun. I searched the entire piping and it is completely dry!"

"There has to be a reason!! It can't be dry out of the blue!!" – Neji tried to be logical.

"Well, my byakugan is not very good, but as far as I have checked….the piping system outside Hyuuga State is still functional…." – the old plumber scratched his chin – "The only dried pipes are the ones inside Hyuuga State…."

"So, the Mist shinobi are using some sort of jutsu to prevent water from reaching our pipes. What a subtle way to murder an entire clan…." – Neji spoke while activating his bloodline limit and confirming Takeo's information. The water supply from Konoha's reservoirs was 'blocked' just inside Hyuuga perimeter.

Neji felt Hinata's cold hand still holding his. The young man slowly removed his hand from her grip and the movement woke her up.

"You must do something, Hinata-sama." – He looked at her very seriously – "Give your orders."

"W-What should I do?" – She asked, almost whispering.

"First thing we have to do is tell the elders."

"Right! I shall tell the Main House elders. Can you tell the Branch House elders, Neji-niisan?" – Hinata looked at Neji's face, trying to find a reaction showing his approval or disapproval, but he only nodded obediently.

It was a hopeless feeling; being alone to decide the fate of Hyuuga. Up to that moment, Mist's attacks only tried to reduce their numbers; but now they were trying to diminish their willpower and confidence.

Hinata turned to the Manor direction, but Neji moved to the opposite side. She called him back:

"N-Neji-niisan!! Where are you going? Aren't the Branch elders at the party too??"

"No. They never came to that party. Branch elders and captains are not very comfortable in Satoru-sama's presence. Besides, Branch Family does not think it is the right time to party." – And what he really meant was that the bad blood between the houses was intensified by that conflict. Neji no longer held that old grudge against the Main Family, but it didn't mean he approved them. For the last two and a half years, Neji assumed a neutral position in the Hyuuga conflict. Once, Lee asked him about the situation inside his family; Neji only answered: "I'm just a Hyuuga, nor Branch neither Main."

"Uh…well…tell the elders to meet us in the Council chamber." – Hinata said, feeling a little ashamed by that situation.

"Right." – Neji answered and ran to the Branch district.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's first action was calling the captains. She made her way trough the narrow corridors of the Manor as fast as she could. The party was being held at the kitchen; Hinata slid the doors and saw a true chaos: drunken soldiers hugging each other and singing, Hanzou emulating a chicken on the Leader's table, some men were sleeping on the floor and others on the benches.

She didn't know from where to start, all those men seemed to be completely out of their minds! Hinata searched for Tayoh-san, the most reasonable of the Captains, but he was half asleep, sat on the counter and embraced a vagabond dog. Beside him, someone let the sink's tap open, water gushing freely from it and the dog leaking it.

"**Are you mad??"** – Hinata shouted as she ran to the sink and turned off the tap. All the (waken) soldiers stared at her, the same did the poor vagabond dog – "Are you crazy!!? We have no water! The Mist shinobi cut our water supply!!!"

"Wat arre you sssaing Pinata-chan? (What are you saying, Hinata-chan?)" – Asked a drunken Hanzou, waving his whisky glass to the Hyuuga Lady – "Cheers…ick!!!"

"Man…was she drinking with us? I…ick don't remember seeing Hinata-chan here…" – some drunkard soldier spoke, smirking lustfully to her. – "What a fine ass she has!"

"Hehe….Hinata-chan, come seat on papa's lap, come! Come!" – Another boozed soldier said, laughing and tapping his thighs.

Hinata made a disgusted face. She was too afraid to walk among those drunken soldiers, but she had to do something. It was useless trying to talk with those people, so Hinata dashed outside the kitchen (avoiding some silly hands that insisted on touch her derrière) and went to the Head Councilman's chambers.

She knocked on Kensuke's door carefully; she didn't want to scare the old man. But to her surprise, Kensuke answered promptly:

"You may come in, Hinata-sama." – He said from the other side of the door.

Hinata timidly slid the room's door and found herself in front of Kensuke-sama. In spite of the urgency, she couldn't find the right words to tell that man about the current situation. She felt like a small child, helpless.

"S-Sir…we have a situation…." – she started.

"Waste not your words. Soijiro-san already informed me." – And the old counselor pointed to one side of the room where Soijiro was kneeled. – "It is indeed a terrible situation…"

"Sir…I t-think we should reunite the Council to debate this matter…" – she said feeling Kensuke's white eyes piercing her – "I tried to call the captains, but….they…were…."

"Drunk. No need to worry. I already sent Kanoe-san to call them." – And Kensuke smiled – "No one can resist Kanoe…"

"Uh how…h-how did you know a-about the w-water shortage b-before I c-came…" – Hinata asked. Neji couldn't have reached his elders faster that she.

"Takeo-san informed Soijiro-san about the shortage this afternoon, a little after I left your father's chambers." – Kensuke explained – "Soijiro asked Takeo to make a detailed search in our piping system, while he came to report me about the situation."

"But I asked Neji-niisan to call the Branch elders…."

"Good. That is good. So we can start the meeting soon. Let's go to the Council room, Hinata-sama."

Hinata followed the Head Councilman and the Branch Leader to the meeting place. Branch elders were already there, Neji was there too. Some Main family elders were upright, discussing the last battle. Kanoe and the captains (who were trying to look sober) entered last in the room. A servant closed the doors and Kensuke made a hand gesture asking for silence. When the audience was quiet, Kensuke looked at Hinata and bowed; she would have to talk. Hinata stood up, took a deep breath, crossed her hands behind her back (to avoid poking her fingers), prayed and started to talk:

"Main House elders. Branch House elders. Head Councilman. Hyuuga is facing a grave danger." – Some people murmured, and Hinata shifted in her position, a little insecure – "Mist shinobi cut our water supply. T-The only water we have is the one kept in our reservoirs."

"How long will last the water in the reservoirs?" – Somebody asked.

Hinata didn't know the answer and she looked at Kensuke asking for help. The old man pointed to Takeo, allowing him to speak:

"Considering the Hyuuga population, our necessities, and the war…..it will last three or four days….I think….."

Another commotion started in that room, voices and parallel conversations erupted everywhere. Hinata tried to gain their attention; gestured asking for silence and nobody paid attention to her. Kensuke stomped his cane on the ground and silence reigned again. He looked at Hinata and bowed. The Hyuuga girl, blushing in embarrassment, coughed and continued her speech:

"I have reasons to believe that my sister Hanabi reached Konoha. The violent attack and the menacing note we received just confirm my assumptions. H-Help is coming. However, w-we must not stand by and w-wait for l-liberation; w-we have to f-fight!!" – Hinata was talking even though she had the slight impression nobody was listening.

"If you say that help is coming, we don't need to fight!! Let's wait for Konoha's aid!!" – Satoru said, finally waken and sober.

"I agree with Satoru-san. There is no need to endanger ourselves if this situation won't last." – A Main Family elder spoke.

"But Konoha's help may take sometime…what if our water supplies end up before the help comes?"

"The Branch plumber said we have four days! It is enough time for Konoha's troops reach Hyuuga State!!"

Hundreds of arguments like these came from here and there. Hinata was, again, struggling for attention. Only the Branch members remained silent. Neji chuckled and wondered how these people could be so selfish, only caring for their safety. Konoha was facing problems too; what made Hyuuga people think that they would receive an especial rescue? Neji saw his cousin begging for attention and, this time, Kensuke was arguing with another elder incapable of giving her some help. The prodigy slammed his hand against the wall behind him, so fast that nobody saw the act – except Soijiro, who frowned. Nevertheless, the audience was quiet again and Hinata could speak:

"I…I n-noticed that our gates got damaged by the water cannon attack. It s-seems that when Mist uses that technique they have to turn off the chakra shield. If w…" – Hinata was explaining her point in a low tone, but suddenly someone interrupted her.

"Hinata-sama, we already know that the shield is cast off when they attack!! These are no news to us!!"

"Yes, I know, but what I want to s-say is that we should provoke an attack and use this as an advantage!!" – She said.

"There you are again, with your kamikaze actions…." – Hanzou mocked, while rubbing his temple: he had a major headache!

"This won't be a kamikaze attack! We can use the fissure on the wall and place some expl…."

"No, we already discussed that!" – Kensuke stood up and touched her shoulder – "Thank you, Hinata-sama. Now, captains, let's go to the war room and discuss about our next move! As for the other elders, go to your quarters but stay alert. The Branch members resume to your position guarding the Manor and the gates. Remember to save water. From now on, the reservoirs are under my control."

"I have to be on this war meeting?" – Hinata asked Kensuke.

"No. Go to your room and rest a little. And forget this stupid idea of yours."

The captains followed Kensuke. After them Kanoe and the Main Family elders exited the room and Branch Family elders left last. While people were walking away from the meeting place, Neji observed Hinata, who was still sat in her chair, hands folded on her lap, staring at the dirty floor. How fragile and helpless she looked! His heart pained as he saw a long sigh leave her lips just before she lowered her head.

_My poor cousin. You are also caged, aren't you?_

He decided to talk to her, cheer her up. But Soijiro tugged his arm and said:

"Let's go, Neji. We have to guard the gates."

Before leaving the room, Neji paid a last look at his cousin: her head was still lowered; and this time, he thought he heard sobs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three o' clock in the morning. The night air was cold in spite of the summer season. Neji was keeping guard on the second gate area; he had been there for five hours. His body was finally asking for some rest after almost two days of intense activity. He yawned and massaged his neck and sore shoulders.

"Yo, Neji-kun!! Time to rest a bit!" – One of his friends from the Branch Family said to him.

"Uh…better late than never! Good luck!" – The boys touched hands in compliment and Neji walked towards the Manor, to his bedroom.

Everything was silent and dark. He passed by the ladies' room and heard some whispers and some snores. Neji decided to see how Hinata was doing. He opened a bit the door from the ladies' room and searched for her. She wasn't there.

He went to her bedroom and knocked. Nobody answered. He smirked: _she is probably in the land of dreams, dreaming of Naruto_. He carefully slid the door and noticed that her bed was untouched. She was not there too.

"What the hell…?" – escaped from his mouth.

Neji walked to the Leader's office in fast steps, almost running. This time, he didn't knock; he simply slid wide open the door. To his surprise and despair, she wasn't there too.

"Shit!! Where is that girl?!"

The Hyuuga prodigy searched in all rooms. He entered the kitchen. No one was there. Punching the wooden table, Neji was starting to worry.

"How am I supposed to protect her, if I don't even know where she is!!!?" – This time, his voice sounded a little louder and angrier – "I shall scold her really good when I find her!!"

He looked around and stared at the backyard door. Suddenly, a light shinned on his face: the garden!! That was the place Hinata used to hide when things were not going well!!

"I should have imagined!!" – He smiled as he ran to Hinata's garden.

He opened the garden's wooden gate and walked among the flowers and herbs. No sign of Hinata. Neji began to panic. His mind was thinking in all possible places she could be; his heart was pounding fast. This was bad, really bad….

For an entire hour, Neji searched for his cousin in every place he could remember. He was already feeling a painful sensation in his stomach; cold sweat drops wet his face and palms.

_Where is she? Please, she can't be in the enemy's hands, please._

At this point of his search, Neji was walking without direction, following every noise, every shadow, every stupid idea that came into his mind. Somewhere near the stream, he sat on a rock.

The sun would rise soon; some purple lights were already painting the horizon. At times like these it seems every familiar location is haunted, acquiring a spooky aura that makes them unrecognizable. Thankfully Hyuuga Neji was not someone to be frightened by those shadows; his logical mind was focused on Hinata and her whereabouts. He let out a long sigh.

_Better inform the Head councilman._

He stood up and gazed upon the night sky and then at the Manor. It was time to face the danger (or the Main Family's wrath).

Suddenly, he heard a cracking noise. Then, he heard some soft steps touching the damp grass. Neji carefully walked into the noises' direction, using all his ninja ability to remain almost invisible. Concealing his body behind the large tree (the same one with the squirrels' burrow), he saw someone moving next to the wall fissure. The mysterious person walked away and Neji decided to inspect the wall fissure. It looked the same, but somebody dug the ground below it and enlarged the hole; now a petit adult could pass by it. To cover the hole, the person was filling it with some dead leaves and grass. Neji heard steps approaching and quickly hid behind the tree again. The mysterious digger returned and finished filling the hole, cleaned the dirty from his pants and hands with a piece of cloth and started to leave the place.

When the digger passed by the large tree, Neji violently grabbed his arms.

"What do you think you're doing, Hinata-sama?" – He was furious. He pulled back the hood she was wearing to hide her face.

"N-N-Neji-niisan!!! How….I….it is….." – She had an intense blushing; her mouth couldn't finish the sentence. Her arms were trembling uncontrollably under his strong grip. Unable to face his anger, she lowered her head and diverted her eyesight.

"Speak to me!! What do you think you were doing? Stupid woman!! I've been searching for you the whole night!!" – He was shaking her, squeezing her shoulders. Hinata didn't dare to look at his eyes; Neji grabbed her chin and forced her face to turn to him, to look at him. – "Can you be more irresponsible? Don't you know we are under martial law?? For gods sake, Hinata-sama!! You are our leader!! You can't run away in the middle of the night like this!!!"

"I….I'm so sorry. I was…trying to…do something….to change something….to save Hyuuga…." – she bit her lower lip; tears falling from her white eyes that showed only sorrow. Neji could feel her anxiety, her true love for their clan that has always ignored her. He softened the grip on her shoulders and slid down his hands to pull Hinata into an embrace.

The Hyuuga lady didn't flinch, she returned the embrace and hid her face in the folds of his black tunic, crying. Neji was kissing the top of her head and rocking tenderly her long indigo hair.

"Don't cry. I was…just worried with you…."

"I know…."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be….I should have told someone where I would be…."

He pushed her a little from his chest, to see her face, and said:

"No, I am truly sorry. I'm always belittling your efforts when I should be helping you."- He lowered his eyes, ashamed. Hinata answered him with a timid smile, and he returned the smile.

Maybe it was the dawn; maybe it was the summer season; maybe it was the situation; maybe the stars above were casting some sort of spell….but the truth is that, without knowing who started, they were kissing. Comfortably in each others' arms, they tasted each others' lips. The shy kiss soon became passionate as the lovers added their tongues to the action. He was the first; forcing his tongue into her hot mouth as if he wanted to suck the words unspoken by her. Timidly, she also flavored him with her tongue. As the kiss deepened, they tightened the embrace and entangled their legs.

Hinata was between Neji's body and the large tree, running her hands through his back and his long hair. Neji was pressing her body against the tree, gently pulling her hair to move her head into a fitted position to the kiss; his other hand was pressed against her lower back shoving her body to his.

It is said that when you are enjoying something you lose track of time. It couldn't be more true to those two youngsters. The night shadows slowly yielded space to morning's timid lights; a warm breezy moved strands of his and hers hairs. None of those nature manifestations really mattered to them; their lips were still together, their bodies resting in each others' arms, their minds in peace. None of them made a single move indicating the intention of parting the kiss. Yes, peace at last. A sense of belonging…

A sparrow sang his tune saluting the Sun's Chariot rising in the east. Other birds joined the chorus. Another day started.

Neji opened his eyes and paid attention to the birds. _Morning already?_

He stared at Hinata and realized what they had been doing. Neji carefully pushed her away from him; Hinata was puzzled.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened to me…I'm so sorry, Hinata-sama." – He was looking at his feet, positively embarrassed and confused.

"Ah…Neji-nii….Neji, you don't have to be…." – she stretched a little her arm to touch his face. He gave a step backwards. She collected back her hand, too confused to say some other thing.

"Let's go back to the Manor. They must be worried…." – he started to walk, a little slow at the beginning and then, he increased his pace. He wanted to disappear, get away from her. Shame and doubt were consuming him.

Hinata followed Neji a little behind, still facing the ground. They walked in silence, not even daring to look at each other. At the Manor entrance, some servants were gathered – looking for Hinata. They saw the couple arriving and smiled in relief with sight of their lady sound and safe. The servants informed Hinata and Neji that a raid was happening at the fourth gate, and Kensuke-sama wanted to speak with her.

Neji lead the way to the Head Councilman's room, Hinata followed him. When they reached the place, he touched the door and said, without turning back:

"Let's forget about what just happened. We are tired and confused, right?" – And he stared at her for the first time since the kiss – "That never happened."

"If…if y-you want t-this way….." – She was looking at his face, even though her head was bowed. She looked like a puppy dog that way. – "But if y-you want to t-talk abou…"

"No, I don't. And neither do you." – he respectfully bowed to her and disappeared in one of the corridor's corners, leaving her alone in front of Kensuke's room.

Hinata slid the door and found the old man analyzing some papers. He made a hand signal calling her closer, and then he indicated a cushion to seat on. Hinata sat on the cushion and waited until he finished reading his papers.

"Well, Hinata-sama, as you know we are under attack again. The Mist shinobi are using a massive arrow attack combined with smaller versions of their water cannon. As far as I know we already lost five good soldiers…."

"That is bad, sir." – She said.

"Indeed. But captain Tayoh is already dealing with the affair." – The old man crossed his hands on the table – "How long do you think will take to Konoha come to help us?"

"You m-mean **if** Hanabi reached the Hokage, it might take three or four days for help to come…The battle is still fierce at the Village…."

"Well, **if** Hanabi never made to the Hokage…What would be our chances, Hinata-sama?"

"I…don't know…" – Hinata was poking her fingers – "But somebody will come to help us, I'm sure" – her mind immediately painted Naruto's face, and moments later the kiss took his face's place. Hinata blushed but Kensuke didn't seem to notice. – "May I go now, sir. I want to see the battle ground at the fourth gate myself…."

"As you wish, my Lady." – He bowed and Hinata stood up. She was almost reaching the door when he said – "Milady, we must be prepared to face this battle alone. Think about that. If no help comes from Konoha in the next 48 hours, we have to counterattack the Mist or accept death."

"Death is never the answer, Kensuke-sama." – She said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata didn't go to the fourth gate; she decided to watch the battle from the Manor's balcony. Things were pretty bad there; branch soldiers struggled to dodge the arrows and water cannons while the Main family's troops tried to counterattack. In other words, branch members were serving as human shields to main family's troops. Since Hinata's childhood it has always been like this; Hyuuga battle strategy was based on the survival of the Main family members.

"We never face the danger directly. Even in genin cells, Main Family members are always protected and spared from danger….I know Kurenai-sensei had a special care for me…." – she sighed and gazed upon the horizon – "I've been always protected….that is why I never change….we never change".

Fire and smoke, shouts and screams, crumbling buildings and a giant chakra beast were Konoha's sight. Hinata walked to the other side of the balcony, activating her byakugan.

"I don't think things will end up soon there too." – She waved her head – "No. Naruto is coming to help me!!" – Suddenly, Naruto's name sound awkward in her mouth, especially after it was kissed by someone else. – "What that kiss meant? Am I in love with Neji? Is he in love with me? No, it can't be. Neji didn't believe in love and I love Naruto-kun!! We were confused and…what?"

Hinata thought she saw something sparkling in the Hokage's building. She blinked a few times and no more sparks. _Probably all this smoke is disturbing my sight_. And then, again, the spark. Intermittent. Hinata forced her byakugan.

"A code? Morse code!" – She ran to her bedroom, bumping on every servant on her way.

"Hinata-sama, is something wrong?" – One servant asked.

"Call Neji!!" – She said, fleeing from her bedroom with a small mirror in hand.

She positioned on the balcony again and tried to decode the sparks:

"Nee…chan…Are…You…There…" – Hinata jumped in joy. _Hanabi_!!!

Neji stopped behind her, dirty and with blood ruining his clothes:

"Why did you call me…the battle is…" – he activated his byakugan – "What is that light coming from the Hokage's building?"

"Hanabi" - Hinata answered nonchalantly.

"Hokage…Is…Not…Able…To…Help" – both read Hanabi's message.

"Why" – Hinata used the small mirror to communicate.

"Few…Ninja…Available"

"What…About…Naruto" – Hinata asked again. Neji made a displeased face when he noticed Hinata's message.

It took Hanabi a whole minute to answer.

"He…Can't…Help….Us….Sasuke….Is….Priority"

Hinata dropped the mirror. She leaned on the wall, completely disappointed with the news. Neji took the mirror and told Hanabi:

"Stay…With…Tsunade…Don't…Do…Anything….Foolish"

"Are…You…OK…And….Father"

"We…Are…Fine" – he said the young girl – "Contact…Us….Every…Day…The…Same…Hour"

"Just…Hang…In…There…I….Will….Bring….Help" – and these were Hanabi's last words that day.

Neji turned to Hinata, she was crying silently. Somehow, Hinata believed in Naruto's help, she had placed all her bets on her friend. Now, Konoha and Naruto had forsaken Hyuuga. And what is worst, Neji didn't try to comfort her. He was too embarrassed with that kiss, preferring to go back to the fourth gate's battle, without a single word. He would rather face death than face her.

"What is wrong with me? Why everybody ignores me?" – Hinata slid down the wall and sat in the wooden floor, crying. – "Why is so confusing?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update!

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Hanabi was sliding her index finger through the glass' edge. She had been using that glass shard to communicate with her sister some minutes ago; now she was positively worried about Hyuuga Clan's destiny. Her nervousness made her finger press too much the glass' edge and she got cut.

"Ooouch! Damn!" – Hanabi threw the shard away and cleaned the blood on her purple tunic.

"There you are!!!" – A voice came from behind. Hanabi turned to see an angry Konohamaru glaring at her – "What were you doing here? You should be guarding the gates with Moegi!!"

"I was talking to my sister." – Hanabi was looking at the Hyuuga fields, far away.

"Uh? How?"

"Morse code and a glass shard." – She lowered her head and said – "I had to tell her that help is not coming…"

"What do you mean '_help is not coming'_? Naruto-niichan told you he would help Hyuuga!!" – Konohamaru was beside her, looking at the girl's face. – "If he said he is helping then he **is** going to help!!!"

"Do you think we have this much time? This Sasuke guy is pretty strong, isn't he?" – Hanabi finally looked at Konohamaru and he nodded at her statement –"It will take a long time to finish Sasuke and Orochimaru. Sister can't wait. She said they are fine, but I don't believe….besides, I'm worried with my dad…"

"Look, Hanabi, let's give Naruto a chance. If he gets too messed up with Sasuke, then I'll help you!!" – Konohamaru smiled and showed his thumb up.

"You look like one of my cousin's friends……"

They heard some rushed footsteps sound and Udon showed up.

"Naruto is arguing with Tsunade-sama!! Things are pretty bad, you better come quickly, boss!!!"

The three kids went straight to Tsunade's office. From the corridor Naruto's and the Hokage's voices could be heard. Konohamaru carefully opened the door and saw his big brother punching the Hokage's desk, Kakashi was holding him, and Tsunade was pointing her finger on Naruto's face while Sakura and Jiraya were trying to hold her. Shizune and Yamato just looked at the scene, completely stunned.

"Are you nuts? Are you getting senile? How can you abandon the clans without any help?" – Naruto shouted.

"I'm not abandoning them!! I just don't have enough soldiers to deal with the clans **and **Orochimaru's forces inside the village! You know that!!" – The Fifth replied.

"Naruto, you know she is right. Don't make things more difficult than it already is…" – Kakashi tried to calm him down.

"It…it is not fair. I can't fight the bitchy snake man and Sasuke while thinking about the clans. About Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata and Neji. I…just can't!!" – And he punched the table again. – "I had no idea that things were that bad inside the clans…."

"Naruto, I'm feeling hopeless right now. I need your force, your confidence to continue this fight." – Tsunade touched Naruto's shoulders. – "Please, help me. You are the only one who can stop Sasuke."

"She is right, Naruto. Sasuke never respected anyone in Konoha. We are the only ones who can fight Sasuke and, maybe, make him change his mind. He has to listen to us…." – Sakura said.

"But…the others…maybe….with Shikamaru's help….and Kiba, Chouji….everybody…we could….we could convince him….to return to us."

"Hum…perhaps…." – Yamato told. All looked at him – "You know, we already tried to talk with Sasuke before, and he was not willing to cooperate. I personally don't think he will collaborate now. Maybe we should rescue the clans first, to add men power to this battle…"

"I agree." – Jiraya said – "Sasuke won't come nicely. If we have the clans helping us, we will have a chance."

"No. Sasuke is clearly trying to get some attention here." – Kakashi said – "He wants to attract his brother Itachi and Akatsuki. Konoha's destruction is a mere excuse to him."

"Kakashi sensei is right. If Sasuke manages to drive Akatsuki to Konoha, things will be pretty bad! Especially to you, Naruto." – Sakura said. She bit her lower lip, and continued – "You know, Sasuke is an important person to me, I want to save him as much as you do. But, if his actions are endangering the lives of the people I love, I shall be the first one to break his bones."

"Sakura-chan….but…Sasuke is the one you…." – Naruto was looking at the pink haired kunoichi – "You don't have to worry about me…"

"But I'm worried. Orochimaru is a strong foe, Akatsuki is even stronger. We can't fight both at the same time, we don't have enough power. We must stop Sasuke-kun and destroy that chakra beast as soon as possible." – Sakura held one of Naruto's hands, and her green eyes stared at his confused face – "I'm sure our friends will understand. Besides, they are strong and they will wait for our help!"

Naruto was not as convinced as Sakura, but he knew she had a point. Jiraya, Tsunade, Yamato and Kakashi were planning their strategy.

Suddenly, they heard a stomp and turned to the door to see a puzzled Konohamaru, staring at the corridor. Then, the Third's grandson shouted:

"Hanabi! Wait!!" – And he ran after the Hyuuga girl.

Naruto glared at Tsunade and Sakura and headed to the direction the kids went. He found them in the weapons' room; Konohamaru tried to comfort a crying Hanabi.

"Hey, come on, your clan is strong…they will be fine…."

"I'm worried about my dad, and my mom, my sister…." – she cleaned the tears with her wrists – "I know they are pretty strong, they are Hyuuga!! But, but…I wish I could help them more…do something….that is why I came here…."

"Hanabi" – Naruto called – "Now I can see your resemblance to Hinata."

"Uh?"

"You know, your sister is always trying to help others, even when she knows it is impossible." – He sat, crossing his legs, in front of her – "She believes she is weak, but I think she is one of the strongest person I know, stronger than Neji."

"Ha-ha, I don't think sister is stronger than cousin Neji! He is always beating her to a pulp when they spar. Ha-ha" – Hanabi smiled.

"No, she is stronger than Neji. The real strength is not based on physical power, but it comes from the heart. Your sister has a strong heart, that loves everyone, even those who forsaken her." – Naruto seemed lost in memories – "I saw that when she fought Neji, two and half years ago. Neji was mistreating, belittling her; but she talked to him with love and care. She understood his wrath and forgave him. That is strength, Hanabi."

"Yeah, that is my big sister."

"So, don't worry. She will be fine. And when I'm finished with Sasuke, I will help Hyuuga!" – Naruto smiled, stood up and turned to the door, where Sakura was (she smiled, proud of his wise words).

"Naruto…" – Hanabi said before he could leave the room – "Now I understand what my sister likes you…" – and she smirked.

"Uh? What do you mean, Hanabi?" – He asked.

"Hey, Naruto!! Let's go!" – A blushed Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him out of that room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Hyuuga State, Hinata was still observing Konoha and the chakra beast. Tired of that dreadful view, she decided to go to the fourth gate, to help the soldiers. She knew from the reports that the battle was under control, but it was still going on.

Unexpectedly, she heard a small crack coming from the second gate. She looked at the gate and only the sentinels were there, nothing uncommon. Hinata continued her walk. She heard the cracking sound again and this time, she saw the second gate's large doors open and hundreds of Mist shinobis pass by it, entering Hyuuga territory and killing the sentinels. Hinata never gave a second thought; she jumped over the railing shooting her shurinkens at the invaders. Landing on the ground, she headed towards the Mist shinobi, stabbing them with her kunai and blocking their chakra points with her free hand.

There were hundreds of Mist ninja and only one Hinata; after one minute she was already surrounded. The Hyuuga lady in no way surrendered; she continued to fight. Hinata cursed her inability to use the Kaiten, but she made a good use of 64 hands of Hakke to stun her enemies.

Satoru was commanding his men from a shelter next to the fourth gate; he was the first one to notice the ruckus at the second gate. A sentinel who survived the attack came running to tell them about the invasion.

"Shit!!! Those filthy Mist shinobi deceived us with this attack just to invade our lands!!" – Hanzou screamed – "Guys, let's go get them!!"

"Hey, Hanzou! We can't abandon the other gates!! Let's split our men!" – Tayoh suggested.

"AHHHHGGGG!!! Crap! Thousand times crap!!" – Hanzou was furious; making him looks uglier than usual –"What is the situation there?" – He asked the sentinel.

"Not good. There are at least two hundred men….and Lady Hinata is facing them…alone….er…I came here to tell…." – the truth was that he and some of his fellow sentinels fled from the situation leaving Hinata alone. He was the only one who survived, though.

"The Leader is **alone**? Oh, shit!!!" – Hanzou hand picked some of his finest warriors and ran to the second gate.

Tayoh divided his unit, leaving some to guard the fourth gate and taking the others to the battle ground. Satoru decided to stay close to the fourth gate, just in case something bad happens….(coward).

Neji never waited for the orders; as soon as he heard Hinata was in danger he went to the second gate. He saw the Mist ninja surrounding his cousin.

Hinata was struggling to break free from the ninjas surrounding her, but it was almost impossible. Suddenly, she heard a _zuimmm_ sound coming from her right, but when she turned, the only thing she saw was Neji's hand pierced by a needle.

"N-Neji-niisan!! Is it poisoned? Let me see!!"

"Pay attention. It is not poisoned; it was aimed to your ear." – He said in a calm tone, like having your hand pierced by a needle was something normal. – "You would lose your balance if it had pierced your tympanum. Be more careful next time."

"Oh…well….won't have a next time…." – she said, already leaning her back against his back in a way they could protect each other. – "What do we do now?"

"What a stupid question….we fight." – And he also performed the Hands of Hakke.

It was quite a view: the two cousins fighting together, his back against her back, two pairs of pale hands glowing and gesturing a beautiful yet deadly dance. Hinata had a serious expression, concentrated on her moves. Neji smirked all the time (those ninja were far bellow his level); his hands had the precision of a surgeon, mortal and fast.

Hanzou and his troops arrived; their first action was closing the second gate to avoid any more intruders. Then, they fought the enemies from the rear, while Tayoh and his men (after going round the Manor) surprised the Mist shinobi from the opposite side.

"Satoru!! Do something!! Bring some help! Tell the Head Counselor!!" – Hanzou shouted.

Satoru never moved from his place; he sent a shinobi to call the Branch troops. After some minutes, Soijiro and his men (about a hundred souls) arrived at the battle ground. The battle was finally even; the two sides were fighting equally. It would take a long time….

Hinata stared at the midday sun and to the Manor. _I must protect the Hyuuga people at any cost. I can't wait for help! I must do it my way!!_

Kensuke appeared on the second floor balcony, watching the battle terrified. Hinata looked at the old man and then she had an idea. She called a young Branch soldier and gave him an order. Waited until the young soldier returned and shouted:

"Hyuuga!! Pull back!! To the second gate walls!!"

Hanzou, Neji and Tayoh glared at the Leader. Soijiro nodded and gestured to his men to follow him. Hinata looked at the Main House soldiers impatiently and shouted again:

"Pull back! Retreat!!"

Neji asked silently to her: _Why?_ She only waved her head and said in the same silent way: _Fast!_ The whole clan gathered at the second gate's walls. Tayoh grabbed Hinata's shoulders and asked:

"Are you trying to kill us? We have no escape here!!!"

"No! I have an idea! Please, wait!" – She was trembling, but didn't lose her courage.

Soijiro and Neji were beside her; Hinata called them and said something that the other captains couldn't hear.

Mist shinobi noticed the confusion among the Hyuuga and excited by the battle heat, ran towards the fugitive clan, leaving the Manor behind. Big mistake. Hinata threw up a kunai with an explosive tag; that was the signal. Archer women appeared on the Manor's second and third floor's balconies. They fired their arrows killing and wounding the pursuers. Hanzou and Tayoh ordered their troops to throw their shurinkens at the ninjas; Soijiro and Neji moved the Branch troops in order to make a piercing attack, surrounding the enemy. Hyuuga forces slaughtered the Mist invaders.

Hinata ordered to imprison any survivors, but the Mist ninja alive after the battle committed suicide before any Hyuuga could stop them.

Tired and wounded, Hinata walked to the Manor. The captains and Main Family soldiers followed her. Satoru ordered the Branch Family members to get rid of the corpses, while he and his rested soldiers walked to the Manor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was sat in the kitchen, trying to bandage his wounded right hand. It was a hard task doing that with only one hand, the left hand. He was thinking about Hinata and how clever was her plan to trap the Mist shinobi. He didn't see his cousin after the battle; she had a meeting with the Council and the Captains. He looked at the clumsily bandaged hand and sighed.

"It w-won't work. Y-you used too much ointment…the b-bandages are slipping…" – said a timid voice from the kitchen's door.

Neji didn't turn to see the voice's owner; he knew Hinata's voice pretty well. Ignoring her comment, he continued trying to bandage his hand.

"I c-can help you." – She said, already seating on the chair on the opposite side of the table – "May I?" – She stretched her hands to him. Neji never said a word, but gave up and placed his wounded hand on the table, between her hands.

Hinata used a tissue to remove the excess of ointment and then, carefully wrapped his hand in new bandages.

"Want some tea, Neji-niisan?"

"Ok." – He pulled the notebook she brought and started to read it. – "Making a report?"

"Hu-hum. Kensuke-sama asked me." – She said while washing two mugs (Kensuke ordered that dishes would remain dirty and only be cleaned when needed). Hinata used the water stored in one of the buckets.

"By the way, great idea you had. Using the women as archers was pretty smart." – It was a compliment, but didn't sound like one. Hinata nodded and placed the mugs on the table.

"Can you h-help me…with the d-details…" – she grabbed the pencil and started to write down some notes.

"AHHRRGGG! I'm so tired! I need good sake!!" – Hanzou said while entering the kitchen. The cousins stared at the older man and he blinked a few times, a little ashamed – "Oh, Hinata-sama! Genius! You here?" – And he smirked evilly– "Am I interrupting something?"

"N-n-no!! N-n-no!!" – Hinata blushed. Neji grunted.

"Just kidding! I know you guys are just buddies." – Hanzou sat beside Neji. The three reviewed together the notes Hinata wrote.

"I can't sleep. Today's battle was too much for my old bones." – Kensuke said to Tayoh as they walked inside the kitchen – "Hu? Hinata-sama? Can't you sleep too?"

"Nah, we're just helping the Leader with her report!" – Said Hanzou tapping Neji's shoulders – "Right, Genie?"

Neji glared furiously at his superior, Hinata noticed and pushed the notebook to him.

"Please, c-check my entries…."

Neji impatiently grabbed the notebook and the pencil, reading and making some adjustments. Meanwhile, the captains and Kensuke talked about the morning's battle. Few minutes later, Kanoe and Sayaka also entered the kitchen to get a water bucket and saw the bunch gathered at the Leader's table. The ladies decided to have some milk and sat on the table too.

Hinata was paying attention to the elders' conversation while rolling the pencil on the table. Neji pretended to be reading the notebook but was listening to the others; he picked the pencil from Hinata's hands. After writing something on the notebook, it was his turn to play with the pencil.

"If those Mist shinobi decide to invade Hyuuga State like this, we will be in trouble" – Tayoh said.

"Can't we do something?" – Sayaka asked.

"No. We have to fight. Konoha's help won't some soon as we expected." – Kensuke said – "Right, Hinata-sama?"

"Uh? O-oh, that is what Hanabi said…" – she was distracted. Her index finger touched the pencil and pushed it to Neji's finger, who pushed it back to her. Unnoticed, they had been playing like this for some minutes.

"I think we should make a change in our forces…" – Hanzou said – "Give me a paper…" – he tore a sheet and picked the pencil.

Neji and Hinata didn't fell the pencil's absence; it had been long forgotten as they started to touch each others index fingers. Again, none realized what they were doing; they were too entertained by the conversation.

"So, do you think we should try a direct attack? How come? Did you forget about the endurance jutsu?" – Kanoe asked.

"I'm not talking about this! Pay attention, those guys are nervous!! They are rushing things…"

"I don't agree. This morning's attack was well planned…"

"If it weren't for Lady Hinata's plan, I think we would still be fighting…." – Kensuke said, looking at the girl.

"Ah…i-it was n-nothing…e-everybody helped…." – Hinata blushed.

Her fingers were almost entangled with Neji's fingers. Her index was caressing his calloused hand. The elders continued their conversation; none seemed to notice the cousins' '_finger dance'_. No one, except for Kanoe. Neji's and Hinata's hands were entangled now; they were listening to the conversation, making comments, but never parting the hands. Kanoe had been observing them and stretching her hand, touched Neji's hand:

"Shouldn't you be guarding the gates, Neji-kun?"

Kanoe's cold touch woke him up. Hinata also realized their entangled hands, and blushing, she removed her hand from his. Neji stared at Kanoe, shivering; his hand was still on the table, fisted.

"You are right, Kanoe-sama. I must go. Excuse me." – He stood up.

The others shifted their eyes from Kanoe to Neji, quizzically. Hinata was still red like a tomato, hiding her hands below the table. Kensuke stood up and said:

"It is late. Let's rest a bit. Tomorrow will be a long day…."

All of sudden, the kitchen's lights switched off. Hyuuga compound was engulfed by darkness. Screams of the scared women could be heard; small children cry; shinobi who were resting grabbed their weapons and positioned in front of the Manor.

Soijiro and some soldiers came to the Manor to inform the situation.

"Get all the Branch families and lodge them inside the Manor's empty rooms." – Kensuke ordered.

Hinata, Neji and the elders went to the second floor balcony. They looked at Konoha: the village still had lights. Only Hyuuga State had a blackout.

"First was our water, now our electricity. They are pretty serious…." – Hanzou said.

Kensuke sighed and touching Kanoe's shoulder, he said:

"Help me with the Branch families. Sayaka-sama, stay with Hiashi-sama. Hanzou will accompany you. Tayoh, contact Satoru and reinforce our defenses. Hinata-sama, go to your bedroom and wait for new orders. Neji, protect our leader."

"Uh…Kensuke-sama, I think Neji's talents may be useful somewhere else…." – Kanoe glared at the boy as she said these words – "Hinata-sama can take care of herself."

"No. Neji is her protector. He stays with her." – Kensuke answered and left the balcony, followed by the others.

Kanoe stopped beside Neji and whispered in his ears:

"Be a smart boy and don't touch the girl. You are only a pig and she is Main Family's jewel."

"Old hag, why don't you take care of your own life?" – Neji grinned to Kanoe – "Or are you interested in Hinata-sama?"

"What? Insolent boy!!" – Kanoe shouted. But before she could use the Cursed Seal, Hinata came closer.

"Is there something wrong, Kanoe-sama?" – And looking at Neji- "Is there, Neji-niisan?"

"No. Kanoe-sama is only giving me some instructions…" – Neji pushed Hinata through the corridor –"Let's go."

"O-ok, niisan…"

"Niisan….hunghf….his feelings are not even closer to brotherly affection…." – Kanoe whispered – "I wonder about her feelings…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was lain down on her bed, staring at the ceiling and embracing her pillow. She couldn't sleep. Neji was sat on the windowsill, looking at the Hyuuga walls. Since they entered the bedroom none talked. Silence and fear were crashing their spirits, and even though they wanted to embrace each other and say that everything would be fine, they couldn't. There was an invisible barrier between them, a barrier made of anxiety, shame and regret.

The clock on the wall ticked on: _tic-tac tic-tac….tic-tac_

That boring noise was getting on Neji's nerves. He stood up, walked to the clock and grabbed its pointers, pulling them until breaking the clock. The ticking sound stopped. Hinata observed his angered action quietly.

"W-We should do s-something…." – she finally said.

"You are the Leader! Why are you laying there?" – He answered in an angry tone, walked to the window and sat back at the windowsill.

"I know what to do, b-but n-nobody wants to h-help me. They t-think my idea is silly and dangerous…"

"You are their Leader. Make them obey you." – He said nonchalantly.

"You make it sound so simple…." – Hinata was getting a little annoyed by the conversation.

"It is simple. You are the problem!" – He said, still staring at the outside landscape – "You are too indecisive and insecure. That is why nobody obeys you."

"T-that is funny…because only Hyuuga people think like this." – Hinata sat up – "I h-have been the leader on several missions and everybody followed my orders!!"

"By everybody you mean Shino and the dog boy, isn't it?" – Neji chuckled and looked at her.

"No! Other ninjas!! Why my own clan diminishes me?" – She was kneeled on the bed, glaring at him – "Especially you! You, of all, should know how much I changed in these years!! Can't you do something to help me?"

"Oh, there you are again: asking for help!! That is why nobody trusts you!!" – He jumped from the windowsill, positioning in front of her – "Can't you do something without asking for help? If you want to execute your plan, do it! Don't wait for the Council approval because they will never approve your idea!"

"I can't save this clan alone! I'm not r-responsible for e-everybody's lives!!" – Hinata stood up on the bed.

"Do you believe your plan will work?" – From below, he glared at her.

"Yes! I'm sure it will work!" – She had her hands fisted at the sides of her body.

"Then, do it! Don't wait. Things can't get any worse, can they?" – Neji smirked, taunting her.

"Ar…I…will…do it, but…."

"But???"

"But I need m-more people….the captains will never agree…." – she was poking her fingers and diverting her sight from him.

"Soijiro-sama and the Branch Families said they would only follow the Leader…." – he said in a monotonous tone.

"T-That is true….do you t-think they will help me…."

"No, they won't help." – He angrily answered. Hinata stiffened, and he said – "They will **obey** you."

"Oh…of course…."

There was silence again; Hinata was still upright on her bed, poking her fingers, and Neji was looking at her, with his arms crossed on his chest. It was so funny to see how he dominated her, even from a lower position. Or it was the contrary? Maybe it was her fragileness that inspired the warrior in him. Out of the blue, they realized the comical situation they were and started to laugh.

Hinata fell on her bed, giggling. Neji smiled and waved his head.

"At least, this time I didn't try to kill you." – He chuckled – "I must be getting soft…."

"Oh, I think you are becoming a sweet person…" – Hinata smiled – "Probably is due to Lee-san's company…."

"Oh! Go to hell!!" – He grabbed the pillow and tossed to her.

Hinata dodged it and threw a cushion to him. Neji kneeled on the bed and with the cushion (that he caught), started a pillow fight. It was like when they were children; they forgot the war outside, the Council, the Mist threat, the grudges from the close past.

Minutes later, they were panting and laughing. The pillow and the cushion were destroyed on the floor. Hinata cleaned the plums from her hair and her bed. Neji was sat on the edge of the bed, smiling.

"We should rest…" – he said.

"Right….oh wait!" – She removed a plum from his hair – "There!"

Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching. Their hearts beating fast; their eyes asked:_ Should we do this?_

Hinata closed her eyes and decided to accept the feeling. Neji stared at her red lips, wanting to kiss them; his eyes danced through her pretty face, wanting her. But his rational mind worked and his hand touched her lips, tenderly pushing her face far from him. She opened her eyes and stared at him, puzzled:

"No. We shouldn't do this. Never."

"But…."

"Never." – He stood up and opened the door – "I'll ask another ninja to be your bodyguard tonight."

Hinata looked at the door being closed and sighed.

Day two was over…………………………..


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Hinata stared at the dirty wooden floor. People's voices echoed on the background, but she paid no attention. She didn't sleep at all last night. After Neji left her bedroom, Hinata saw the night go and morning comes, embraced on the remains of her pillow. And now, her mind still floated, reviewing the conversation she had with her cousin last night, the pillow fight, the kiss that never was. She sighed.

_Why? I cannot understand what is going on between us. I do love Naruto, I know I do! But…but I can't help thinking about Neji and yesterday's kiss. He doesn't want to talk about it, and acts like it never happened. It is just like him; hide the problems in a deep dark corner of his mind, pretending that they never happened. I'm not like him, I can't bury my feelings that easily._

"We shall not make the first move!!! Let's wait for Konoha's help!" – Somebody shouted.

Even though her eyes were locked on the elder who said those words, Hinata was still daydreaming, ignoring any outside influence. She knew that the elder was talking to her, looking at her, that she was nodding to his statements, but listening to none of his words.

_I should talk to him, directly! Ask what his feelings are, tell how I feel! Oh, but…I don't even know how I feel for sure. I'm so confused. What if…what if it is love that I'm feeling? Does he love me?...no, I don't think so. Neji-niisan said he doesn't believe in romantic love. Then, why he kissed me? Why I kissed him back?_

"So, this Council agrees that we will only defend ourselves, with no offensive action." – Kensuke's voice sounded somewhere far away.

_That kiss surely disturbed both of us. Neji is clearly avoiding me. I'll talk to him! Today!...well….I must think what I should say….?! Oh how could this happen just now that we were getting along. If we discover that we are in love, Family will never allow our romance. And, if it is a 'one way love', our frail relationship will be ruined forever. _

Somebody called her from afar. Hinata blinked a few times; it was Kensuke who was calling her:

"Do you approve our decision, Leader?"

"Uh? Decision….?" – She was completely lost. – "You say….about…."

"Defend ourselves without counterattacking the enemy." – Kensuke filled the blanks for Hinata. His tone was a little rude, expressing displease for her lack of attention. Other elders had that same expression.

"If this Council t-thinks it is the best course of action, then I s-shall agree with the decision." – Hinata was ashamed of her indecisive behavior. A leader had to be more assertive, confident. Instinctively, she evoked Naruto's face on her mind, but…somehow…it didn't help as much as it used to. The elders' eyes pierced her, extracting the remaining confidence she had – "Do as you decided, noble Elders."

She stood up and exited the room without waiting for the dismissal order.

_I will not talk to him. I can't destroy what is left of our relationship. I'll do as he said, I'll forget about that kiss._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi was tapping her fingers on the door frame. She was bored to death; standing on guard sucked!! If Moegi was annoyed by that tapping noise, she didn't show. However, Hanabi wanted to piss off the other girl; she wanted something to happen, even if it was a stupid quarrel with her partner.

She could see the giant chakra beast fighting an equally giant frog and a slug. Tsunade and Jiraya were trying to destroy the monster.

"Look!!" – Moegi said, pointing to the other side, next to the temple. – "I saw a thunder!!"

"It is no thunder!! It is…Kakashi sensei and Sasuke-san!! They are fighting!!" – Hanabi used her byakugan to better see the fight – "Ow! That boy sure has power!! Kakashi sensei is one of the strongest shinobi of Konoha and Sasuke is putting up with the fight!!"

"I heard Yamato sensei say that Sasuke-san's power is equivalent to a Jounin!!" – Moegi didn't seem so surprised by Sasuke's power. After that statement, the red haired girl turned to the other side and continued to guard the doors.

"I want to see that fight." – Hanabi whispered. Moegi gave her an ugly look, but Hanabi checked her weapons' bag and said to her partner – "I'm going there. I'll be back in a minute, OK! Just hang in there!!"

"Hey! You can't go there! It is dangerous!!! Besides, guarding these doors is our duty!!" – Moegi shouted to Hanabi, but the Hyuuga girl was already far away waving goodbye to her friend – "Hanabi!! Come back!!! You can't leave me alone!!"

Too late. Hanabi was a fast runner and Moegi couldn't leave the doors alone. She grabbed a walkie talkie and called her boss:

"Boss. Moegi speaking."

"_zzz Fire Head!! Use you alias, moron!! It is not Moegi, it is Fire Head!! What is going on?zzzz_"

"Hanabi…I mean….White Eyes…went to see the fight between Sasuke-san and Kakashi sensei! What should I do, Boss?"

"_zzzz Crap!! Shit!! Horse Shit!! I can't believe!! That girl is too troublesome!! I'm going after her!!_"

"But you have to guard the southern door!! Let's tell Shizune-neechan!!"

"_No! I'm going there and I'll bring back that spoiled kid! If anything happens, contact Udon…I mean Water Nose!!_"

"Boss!! Hey, Boss!! Konohamaru!!!" – It was useless. Konohamaru had already turned off the walkie talkie. Moegi sighed – "Oh, they are just the same!!"

Hanabi managed to get a good spot near the temple's stairs. With her byakugan, she didn't need to be close to the battle point to see what was happening. Kakashi had some advantage against Sasuke. Kabuto was keeping Sakura and Naruto busy while the other two fought. Yamato was trying to contain the chakra beast while Tsunade and Jiraya were dealing with Orochimaru and his giant snake.

"I taught you that jutsu! Don't you think I know better than you its flaws?" – said Kakashi, jumping to hit Sasuke's chest.

"It was long time ago! I improved the chidori and developed other ways to use it!" – Sasuke answered nonchalantly, blocking Kakashi's blow with his sword.

Hanabi was perplexed by level of those warriors. They were far too powerful! Suddenly, somebody touched her shoulder. She screamed in fear!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Idiot!! Don't scream like that!! They are going to hear us!!" – Konohamaru covered her mouth with his hands – "Let's go!! It is too dangerous!!"

"No! I want to see how powerful this Sasuke guy is!" – Hanabi said, removing Konohamaru's hands from her mouth – "And I want to see Naruto's power with my own eyes! I wanna see if he really is everything that sister says!!"

"He is!! Naruto-niichan is one of the most powerful ninja in Konoha!!"

"Ok, let me see that! I saw when he fought cousin Neji in the Chunin Exams two years ago. But I wanna see him now!!"

"We can't stay here, stubborn girl!!" – Konohamaru said. However he wanted to stay and see that fight too.

On the other battle ground, Yamato managed to weaken the chakra beast with his earth based jutsu. Orochimaru cried in fury.

"You….You….You failed experiment!!! How can you betray your creator!!"

"The same way you betrayed your village." – Yamato answered casually. – "Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama! Please, I cannot hold the beast much longer!!"

Jiraya exchanged a meaningful look with Tsunade and both launched a combined blow at Orochimaru's direction.

"Idiots!! You can't beat me!! You're old and exhausted!! I have a new body!!! And soon, I shall have Sasuke's body and power!! BWAAAAA HHAHAHAHAH!"

"Spare me the insane laugh, Orochimaru-_chan_!" – said Jiraya, mocking his former teammate.

"Jiraya! Now!!" – Tsunade's tattooed body jumped in the air as her slug continued to rush into Orochimaru's direction. Jiraya did the same while Gamabunta headed to the enemy.

Orochimaru chuckled and jumped towards Tsunade and Jiraya. His snake tongue flipped in the air like a whip. Jiraya stretched his arms, aiming his half closed hand at Orochimaru's forehead.

"I got you!! HAHAHA!! I got you two!!" – The snake man laughed and opened wide his arms to catch both Tsunade and Jiraya. But his action was useless as Tsunade did a backwards somersault and changed the direction of her fall. Orochimaru gave a soundless scream as he noticed that.

"Hey! Oro-chan!! Are you looking at the lady? I always thought you were gay!!" – Jiraya taunted, using the enemy confusion to hit his head.

Tsunade joined her hands and smashed the giant snake's head, burying it on the ground. Gamabunta and the Slug continued their run towards the chakra monster. Orochimaru, fallen on the ground, became desperate to see his plans ruined by those people. He pressed a button under his sleeves.

Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to defend herself from Kabuto's offensive and at the same time calling Naruto, who was already changing into _kyuubi_ mode.

"Naruto!! Calm down!! Help me here!!" – Sakura cried. She knew that only Yamato could stop Naruto. But their vice-captain was helping the Hokage, and Kakashi sensei was busy dealing with Sasuke. – "Naruto!! Don't give up!! Wake up!! Please!!" – She had tears in the eyes, upset for being unable to help her dear friend.

"It is useless!! He is unconscious!!– Kabuto grinned. A chakra scalpel formed on his index finger; and he headed to Sakura's direction. – "Die!!"

Sakura shifted her eyes from Naruto to Kabuto, incapable of deciding whether to do. Konohamaru stood up and ran to Sakura; Hanabi followed him and managed to jump onto his back, tossing him on the ground.

"Are you nuts? You can't help them!! They are too powerful!!" – She said, holding him on the ground.

"I must help them!! Naruto-niichan!! Something is wrong with him!!" – Konohamaru was pushing Hanabi's body, trying to break free.

"I can't let you go!!" – Hanabi concentrated chakra on her fingers and quickly pressed three tenketsus on his face.

"What….what have you done….witch?" – He managed to say as his vision blurred and he became sleepy.

"Sorry…" – Hanabi remained ducked, watching the battle and protecting Konohamaru.

Naruto/Kyuubi growled and moved to Kabuto's direction. But the evil medic nin decided to end Sakura's life first and, swinging his chakra scalpel, he ran as fast as he could to Sakura's place.

Sakura concentrated chakra on her hands, using her palms as a shield. Fearing the blow, the pink haired girl closed her eyes and waited for the attack. But it never came. Kabuto stopped to check something on his wrists. Hanabi could see a small light glowing in Kabuto's wrists.

"You're lucky, Sakura-chan. Orochimaru needs my help….again…." – he adjusted the glasses and gave her a cheerful smile – "Well, see you then! Take care of Naruto!!" – And he disappeared behind a smoke cloud.

Sakura looked quizzically at the place where Kabuto was.

"Watch out!!"

Hanabi pushed Sakura, both fell on the ground. Naruto/ Kyuubi was above the girls, making some strange sounds. Sakura tried to touch his face, call his name. Her hands burned on the chakra that emanated from his body.

"Naruto….please. It is me, Sakura…." – her voice failed as he showed no signs of humanity. She was crying – "Please, Naruto!! Please!!"

Hanabi looked at the Kyuubi and whispered to Sakura: "Can you hold him….just a bit?"

"What are you going to do? We should call vice captain Yamato!!"

"Hold him!! I'll close his chakra system!" – Hanabi glared at Sakura.

"I understand! I'll hold him. Do your best, Hanabi-chan!"

Sakura quickly stood up and hugged tightly Naruto. The Kyuubi tried to break free from her grip; his chakra burned Sakura's pale skin. The pain was almost unbearable, but Tsunade's apprentice resisted well. Hanabi placed herself behind Naruto and pressed several chakra points. Slowly, the kyuubi's chakra disappeared and Naruto fell unconscious on Sakura's arms.

Kakashi appeared behind them.

"Seems like it was a draw…." – the sharingan shinobi brushed the dust from his clothes and said –"Sakura, let's go. We must help Yamato and the Hokage."

"Sensei, I want to stay with Naruto. He might need my medic knowledge…."

"I understand how you feel, but Sasuke is getting what he wants. Leave Naruto to Hanabi-chan's care."

Sakura wavered, holding Naruto's hands close to her heart. Then, she kissed his hands and stood up; glanced at Hanabi and smiled. Hanabi just returned the smile.

Watching Sakura and Kakashi head to the other battle ground, Hanabi timidly caressed Naruto's blond hair, pitying his destiny.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was pressing the small mirror on her chest; her face showed anxiety and weariness. She had been waiting at the second floor balcony for two hours; waiting to communicate with her little sister. Nevertheless, Hanabi never gave any signal. The only things Hinata could see were the fire, the lightings, the smoke and the giant chakra beast – signs of a dramatic battle. She prayed for her sister's safety and walked to the Leader's office. Down there, at Hyuuga gates, the number of sentinels was increased; and as far as Hinata could see, they were all from Branch Families.

Touching the railing, Hinata used her byakugan to check all the four gates; it was an excuse to search for a familiar face. The desired person was nowhere in sight.

Hinata's footsteps echoed on the silent corridors of the Main Family's section of the Manor. Women voices came from the room were the Hyuuga ladies were gathered; other small sounds were from the Council Room and the War Room; but other than that, only silence.

She slid the office's door. Somebody had brought lunch for her. Hinata looked at the tray content: a badly washed bowl of Miso soup. She sighed and put aside the tray. She was not hungry. Below the tray, there was a paper with the last reunion's summary. _Kensuke-sama_.

Hinata read the summary and made a _tsk_ sound. _The Council doesn't want to make bold moves. They are sure that Konoha's help is coming soon. But the truth is that Main Family is trying to save itself, avoiding direct conflict and using the Branch as shield. This stupid behavior is going to kill us all._

Hinata dropped the paper and folded her hands over the desk. Mist gave those five days of which only three were left.

"_Soijiro-sama and the Branch Families said they would only follow the Leader…."_ – that was what Neji said last night. Hinata reviewed the summary again; folded the paper and placed it in her coat pocket.

She would talk to Soijiro-san, ask his help.

Hinata went to the first floor of the Manor where the Branch quarters were. The house was silent; the sun rays passing by the widows made the dust particles visible and as Hinata stepped on the floor, that dust flew making a curious revolution.

She had to cross the kitchen to reach the Branch rooms. Only two servant ladies were there, removing contents from the refrigerator.

"See!! All this food is rotten!!" – One lady said, covering her nose with one hand and carrying a fish with the other.

"The Council should do something soon, or we are going to be out of water and food!!" – The other said, throwing some rotten fruits to the dogs.

None of the ladies noticed the young Leader as she opened the door leading to the Branch section. Lots of children were running and playing in the backyard. Two boys playing hide and seek used Hinata's legs as hideout. She laughed, recalling the time when Neji and she used to play like that. Those were good times; where innocence and free hearts were oblivious to the dark side of the world.

The Branch section consisted in two large perpendicular corridors. It was like a big basement, with almost no natural light. The bedrooms were positioned alongside the corridors. Hinata decided to talk with Neji first; he knew Soijiro well.

Neji's bedroom was in the end of the vertical corridor, second door on left. Normally, it would take only one minute to cover the distance between the entrance door and his room. Today, those corridors were filled with children running, cauldrons, saucepans and personal belongings from the Branch members. There were also futons displayed along the walls and people sleeping on them. All bedrooms had their doors wide open and people coming and going all the time. Somebody nailed a wire in the corridor and hanged some wet clothes there.

Hinata tried her best to jump over the futons and sleeping soldiers, or dodge the ladies and their children. An old lady stumbled in a child's toy and bumped on Hinata.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Those kids…." – the lady blinked her lavender eyes and said – "My Lady!!! What are you doing here!!?"

Others listened to the lady's scream and, all of sudden, the pathway was clear. Everybody removed the futons, cauldrons, toys, and mothers held their children. Hinata blushed and poked her fingers, embarrassed.

Slowly, she continued her walk to Neji's bedroom, followed by the Branch Families' eyes. His bedroom had the door half open. She tried to see inside the room through the crevice; but people on the corridor where staring at her. Hinata blushed even more and decided to open the door, entering the room very fast and closing the door behind her back.

"Neji-niisan I ne…" – she turned to see her cousin, but what she saw were three middle-aged ladies, an old man and five children. Hinata looked at those intruders quizzically, and searched the room for her cousin. After an uncomfortable minute, she asked – "Where is Neji-kun?"

"Neji-kun gave in his bedroom to us, milady." – The lady with hazel eyes said.

"W-Why?"

"…..All Branch Families are lodged here. There are not enough rooms…." – the blond lady (a rare characteristic among Hyuuga) spoke. She lowered her eyes and continued her explanation – "Neji-kun was very kind to yield us his bedroom ….."

"If he hadn't done that, we would be sleeping on the corridors with our children…." – the third lady said, holding her baby.

Hinata gave a step towards the door and returned – "How many rooms we have here?"

"Forty, Hyuuga-sama" – said the old man.

"How many people…..?"

The adults looked at each other and the old man answered again:

"About three hundred….Some families decided to stay in their houses at the Branch district…."

Hinata leaned on the wall, biting her lower lip. Those bedrooms were small, built for only one person. That room had nine people now. Branch Families situation was the same as sardines inside a can. The young Leader closed her eyes and embraced herself.

"That is it." – She said. The three ladies and the old man looked at her, confused. Hinata opened the door and walked to the place where the two corridors met.

"I want half of you, Branch people, to gather your belongings and move to the Main Family section. There you will find vacant rooms. Lodge yourselves there." – Hinata shouted.

Low comments and murmurs started on the Branch section. An old hag said:

"Kanoe-sama said we should stay here!!!"

"Yeah! If we use the Main Family rooms we are going to be in trouble!!"

"I say you can use those rooms!!" – Hinata shouted – "I….I'm the Leader and I'm giving you permission to u-use those rooms!!!"

No one moved. Hinata sighed and said:

"You can use those rooms!! I'll take the responsibility!! Please! Staying here like this is unhealthy!!"

The old man from Neji's bedroom stood up, grabbed his things and walked towards the exit. As he passed by Hinata, the old man bowed and she smiled. Inspired by the old man, other families decided to do the same and use the vacant rooms from the Main Family section. Slowly an exodus started.

Neji went to his former bedroom to get his Fuuma Shuriken and was almost knocked down by the migratory crowd. He found his way through horde but stopped as he saw Hinata standing in the middle of the corridors.

Hinata saw her cousin, waved and smiled to him. Neji walked to her.

"What is going on here?" – He asked a little confused.

"I allowed these people to use the vacant rooms in the Main Family quarters…" – Hinata answered triumphantly.

"What!!? Are you mad? It was Kanoe-sama and Kensuke-sama who placed them here!" – Neji started his 'lecture mode'.

"I know. But…but we d-don't have e-enough space here…..So I decided to m-move some families…..I t-think it is better…" – Hinata continued to look at the moving crowd, while biting her thumb nail.

"Whatever. It will be your butt on fire, not mine…." – hissed Neji as he rolled his eyes and walked to his bedroom.

"Aw…Neji-niisan!!" – Hinata called him back – "I….I need to talk to you…."

Neji ignored her calling and entered his room; he wanted to avoid her presence and the subject that bothered both. He opened the wardrobe and found the Fuuma Shuriken. Hinata followed him, positioned behind the open wardrobe door; when Neji closed the wardrobe, he was obliged to see his cousin's face. She was staring at him with those pleading eyes. However, her expression emanated pure resolution.

"I n-need your help, Neji-niisan."

"Look, I'm busy right now, Hinata-sama…." – he said already turning around to leave the room. Hinata held his tunic glaring at him.

"Please…."

Discretely, the three ladies and their children exited the bedroom.

"I…I have to go. Soijiro-sama is waiting for me…." – Neji said, glancing at the door.

"That is exactly what I need from you" – She gave one step into his direction. Still holding his tunic, she tiptoed and whispered in his ear – "I've made up my mind. And I need the Branch help…."

"Are you sure?' – Neji looked at her in disbelief. Hinata nodded, confirming her resolution. – "Very well then. Come with me…." – he couldn't help feeling excited by her decision.

Neji and Hinata found Soijiro near the third gate. At first, Hinata felt a little insecure to ask for his help; Soijiro was a serious man who didn't show his emotions. He was the perfect slave: never complained and always did a good work. But somehow, behind those white eyes, Hinata saw a flame – cold fire – just like Neji's. A silent revolution.

Neji introduced the basic idea (Hinata explained it to him before) and Soijiro asked Hinata for more details. As the three discussed, Hinata's plan gained shape and consistency.

"Well then, milady, I shall inform my men and prepare for battle" – Soijiro said in his formal tone.

"Ok. I'll study our tactic…." – Hinata spoke in a cheerful tone. – "We will start phase one tonight, Soijiro-san."

"Understood. Neji, please stay by the Leader's side and aid her whenever is necessary."

"I'll do my best, uncle." – Neji bowed respectfully to the elder. He hated the idea of staying beside Hinata all night long. Not because of her, but he was afraid of what could happen….

Soijiro bowed to Hinata and moved to where his troops were. Hinata turned to Neji and asked:

"S-Shall we go to the office?" – She wasn't looking at him. Hinata, too, felt uncomfortable in her cousin's presence.

"Do you need my help now? There is something I must do…." – he was desperately trying to get away.

"Neji, you are a genius. I need your battle experience and gifted mind to conclude my strategy." – She sighed and embraced herself, preparing for the next statement – "I…I know how you feel. I feel the same….doubt….But we must forget _that_ and concentrate in saving our clan…." – Hinata lowered her head, hoping that her long indigo hair hid her blushing cheeks.

"Ok, you are right." – Neji used all his self control to push away his confused feelings.

They climbed the stairs to the second floor. There was no more silence as Branch Families occupied the vacant rooms. Neji slid the office door and stepped aside for Hinata; the girl entered the room and Neji closed the door behind him. Hinata grabbed the meeting summary and gave it to him.

Hinata was doing some sketches as Neji read the document. All of sudden, she voiced her thoughts:

"Ow…why did you call Soijiro 'uncle'?"

"Uh?" – Neji raised his eyes from the paper and answered in a nonchalant tone – "My mother was his youngest sister."

"So…you have royal blood from both sides…." – Hinata said, smiling to her cousin – "No wonder your are blessed by Hyuuga's bloodline!!"

"So? What is the big deal?" – He shrugged – "It doesn't change anything. It never made things easier to me …but the contrary."

"I whish I had half of your talent, Neji." – Hinata finished her sketches and showed them to Neji –"Here. Review them; tell me what you think."

Neji made some adjustments and returned the papers to Hinata. She smiled and clapped her hands.

"We start tonight!! Tomorrow morning, Mist will feel Hyuuga's revenge!!"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's prepare the explosive tags…."


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata and Neji reviewed once again the plan and decided the number of explosion tags they would use. Lots of explosion tags would be needed to fulfill the objective.

Neji removed his bandanna and cleaned the sweat of his forehead. That summer was sure hot. The young man gazed upon the afternoon sky, it was bright blue and no clouds in sight; no wind moved the trees' leaves and the animals were hiding from the heat; soon the cicadas would start singing indicating that tomorrow would be another hot day.

He turned to the desk, picked up his brush and the blank tag. With fast hand moves he painted the 'fire' ideogram. Neji placed his palms on the painted tag and transferred some chakra to it. The ideogram glowed red an instant and then faded. It was the third tag he had done, just ten percent of his share.

Hinata was carefully working on her ideogram; she painted slowly, caring for the details. Her pale hands held the brush a little wavering. Neji observed her work; his eyes traveled on her hand moves, reading the minutiae of her fingers and the paint. His hand was resting on the desk; all his instincts sought to touch her hand and feel her soft skin. But his rational mind blocked all those feelings. Her hand stopped in the air, the brush was oscillating; she was biting her lower lip and the other hand scratched her temples. Neji observed all that body language. Her brush fell down and started again. But, before it could cross the tag, Neji's hand reached Hinata's.

"Wha…W-what is wrong, Neji-niisan?" – She asked. Her eyes were wide open and with a scared expression. – "Am I doing something wrong?"

"You…you…" – he could feel her hand shaking at his touch. Even tough his body refused to lose the grip, he let her hand free. He was not looking directly at her face, he looked at the tag; but his trained bloodline noticed her look. – "You should stress more this ideogram, to boost the explosion effect…."

"But I l-learned this way at the A-academy……" – she said, evaluating her work – "Iruka-sensei used to say I w-was good at t-this technique…."

"They teach this way at the Academy, but my best friend is a weapon specialist and she taught me another way to do explosion tags, to make them more effective…"

"………Your best friend……..You mean Tenten-san?" – Hinata placed her brush into the glass and crossed her hands on the desk.

"Yes, Tenten is pretty good with tags and stuff like these…" – Neji's face shinned when he remembered his best friend. He realized how much he missed Tenten and how worried he was about her safety during that war. If Tenten was there, he could tell her about his doubts and feelings. But, she wasn't and he had a job to do. So, he picked Hinata's unfinished tag and used his brush to show how to do the fire symbol. –"You see…this way….stress the ideogram…."

"Uh-hum…." – Hinata just observed him – "But this technique is kind of….experimental….isn't it?"

"Don't worry. Tenten has tried it a thousand times…it really works! She is a master when it comes to weapons. Last year, during the sports festival, she was ranked among the ten best kunoichis of Konoha!! – Without realizing, Neji was really infatuated with his girl friend.

"I remember that….I was in that contest too….." – Hinata spoke unusually cold – "I didn't manage to be among the ten……"

"Oh….." – Neji observed her hurt expression – "I…remember you participated the festival, Hinata-sama….I thought you managed to be ranked in…."

"No, I didn't." – She grabbed her brush again and started another tag. – "I fought Anko-san on the eliminatory match."

"Anko is tough. Tenten faced Inuzuka Hana. She did pretty well; she is not the kind of person that freaks out in front of the adversary…" – Neji noticed that Hinata was painting the tag following the Academy method – "She is pretty confident…."

"Yes, indeed." – Even though she followed the traditional technique, Hinata stressed the ideogram due to the rage.

"You are a good fighter….with a little more training and some confidence, you could have done better at that contest…."

"Too bad I'm not like Tenten-san." – She said harshly.

Neji stared at his cousin, astonished by her last statement. Hinata, noticing the way she spoke, covered her mouth with her hands and became red like a tomato.

"I….I'm sorry, Neji-niisan!! I…didn't mean to offend your friend….I'm…I'm so sorry…" – she stretched her arm to touch his hands, in a conciliatory gesture.

"That is Ok. Forget it. Let's finish the tags before nightfall…."

Both returned to their works; she was still blushing and her hands were shaking more; he was concentrated, but a slight smile played in his lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night darkened Hyuuga compound. The only lights were some candles here and there. Soldiers standing guard were rather afraid of that darkness and silence; anything could happen.

Hanzou ordered to light some torches at the gates and along the Manor paths. The Hyuuga captain forced each of the four gates to see if the endurance jutsu was still on. Appling all his strength with no result just confirmed that the jutsu was still acting.

"I want four sentinels at each gate. The others come with me; we will stand guard near the Manor." – He ordered.

Although his men moved to the indicated places, Hanzou himself remained in front of the Main Gate, staring at it. His throat was dry and his stomach growled; his eyes ached due to the constant use of byakugan. That man, so used to battles, was reaching his limit.

"Ah man, this has to end soon……" – Hanzou sighed and marched to the Manor entrance.

Neji rubbed his eyes; he had fallen asleep. He was supposed to count the explosion tags, but sleep caught him during the process. He made a round move with his neck, to awaken his senses; his fingers dived in the long dark hair, combing it. He stood up and walked to the Leader's desk where his younger cousin was sleeping.

Hinata used her arms as pillow and one of her hands was still holding the brush. Neji carefully removed it and looked at her face – so innocent and childlike. He couldn't help touching her indigo hair, removing a fallen strand of her face. Neji bent his right arm on the table and leaned his head on it, facing the sleeping beauty. Hypnotized, his left thumb traveled through her cheeks, nose and down to her mouth. Her lips were partially open; he smiled and leaned closer, hearing her breath. He knew that was wrong, forbidden and sinful, yet, he was enjoying the moment so much…..

"I used to stay with you like this when we were kids….I don't think you remember….you always asked me to stay close until you fall asleep…..and I always stayed….." – He whispered – "My little cousin…..why things had to end up the way they did?"

For a moment, he closed his eyes recalling those happy memories; his hand was still rocking her hair. Suddenly, Hinata moaned and Neji removed his hand, sitting back again. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gave him a timid smile.

"H-Hi…..niisan….." – covering her face with her hands, Hinata sat up. After a long yawn she said – "I slept….I should have helped you count the tags….I'm sorry…."

"We don't have time to worry about this"– he stood up and divided the tags among some sacks. – "It is a bit late, we should hurry up."

Hinata stretched her arms, yawned again and helped him with the sacks. The cousins left the office and headed to the Manor entrance. That mission was supposed to be secret, only they and Soijiro knew the details of Hinata's plan. However, when they slid open the entrance door, Hanzou was there, sat at the veranda.

"Hyuuga-sama? Genius? What you guys doing outside so late?"

Hinata froze. Neji kept his cool face, but inside he was brainstorming to find a good excuse. Fortunately, women are more skilled to come up with excuses; Hinata covered her mouth with her hand and leaned on Neji.

"Oww…owwww."

"Is there something wrong, Hyuuga-sama?" – Hanzou stood up and came closer to his Leader.

Neji was still trying to keep cool, but was more confused than never with Hinata's behavior. He was about to ask her what was her freaking idea when…

"Oww…Hanzou-san…I'm feeling a little nauseated…." – she grabbed Neji's shirt – "I think I a-ate some r-rotten f-food…."

"Oh….Indeed….I heard the servants say something about rotten food….That is because of this damn blackout!!! The refrigerator is not working!!!" – Hanzou's voice sounded like thunder in that silent night – "Do you need something, Hyuuga-sama? I have a wonderful medicine that cures sickness very fast….it you want…"

"No!" – Neji knew that medicine; Hanzou used it to cure hangovers. It was so strong that it was said it could bring the dead back to life or kill those who were still alive (except Hanzou himself) – "Hinata-sama only need some fresh air….."

The cousins passed by Hanzou and gave some steps towards the garden path. Hinata was still embracing Neji, and they walked in silence praying for Hanzou ignore them. Unfortunately, it didn't happen.

"What are these sacks you are carrying?" – The huge man was upright, with arms crossed and staring at the youngsters.

"These are….t-these are…" – Hinata started to shake and hyperventilate.

"Hinata-sama had to alleviate her stomach. Since we can't spare water flushing the toilet, she used these sacks to…ahn…keep the substance…" – Neji explained, glaring at Hanzou with his best arrogant face.

"Uh….I…don't think I understand what you said……….." – Hanzou scratched his chin.

Neji rolled his eyes and said:

"She vomited, idiot!" – Hinata hid her face on Neji's shirt to muffle her giggle, Neji pinched her arm.

"Ah….I see….poor Hinata-sama. Well, some fresh air will do well to you…." – Hanzou nodded in understanding.

Neji and Hinata continued to walk, still embraced, when Hanzou shouted:

"WAIT!!" – He gave two steps into their direction – "This sickness of Hinata-sama is due to rotten food, right?"

"What do you mean?" – Neji asked, already losing his temper. Hinata was holding her breath.

"You know…you two are too attached lately…..You are young and hormones are boiling…."

"Hanzou…..get to the point." – Neji warned. Hinata felt her face hot, completely ashamed.

"Genius, you better have not done ugly things with Hinata-sama or else Hiashi-sama will kill you!!"

"I can't believe! Of course I haven't touched her!!" – Neji shouted. He thanked the darkness so Hanzou couldn't see him blushing. Besides, we all know that the '_haven't touched_' part is not entirely true, he kissed her.

"Yeah, but you slept in her room last night! That is utterly suspicious!!"

"I didn't sleep in her room last night!! Besides, pregnancy symptoms don't appear in the morning after, moron!!"

"Maybe it wasn't just last night…. You have always been close…."

"Hey, I know my place in this clan, Ok! I'm aware that a servant like me can't even dream about the heiress, and I'm only allowed to be with her because I'm responsible for her safety!!" – Neji's hands pressed Hinata's shoulders. She could fell the anger and angst in his words. – "I'm just the 'branch boy', Captain Hanzou."

Hinata couldn't stand that conversation anymore. Neji and Hanzou were arguing about her 'sickness' and who was allowed to 'touch' her. Red and hot like magma, the Hyuuga Leader screamed:

"Stop this silly argument! I'm not pregnant!!!" – Releasing Neji and stomping towards the garden path – "I can take care of myself, plus my …my….my love life is not of your concern!"

Both men stared at her, blushing. Hanzou turned around and entered the Manor. Neji diverted his sight and said:

"Nobody asked about your love life, Hinata-sama……"

Hinata bit her lower lip until she could taste some blood. She had heard somewhere that pain prevents from fainting, and she really had to stay awake that night. Walking in fast steps she crossed the garden and moved to the forest (and she was still red like a tomato).

"L-L-Let's go……."

Neji waved his head and followed her.

They followed the stream and reached the large tree with the squirrels' burrow. Hinata checked the fissure on the wall and removed the dead leaves and grass. She gave Neji a meaningful look and the young man tried to pass by the hole. Unfortunately, he was too tall; both cousins started to enlarge the hole, digging with their hands.

After an hour, Neji managed to fit in the space between the cracked wall and the ground. Silently and carefully, they divided the sacks and Hinata said:

"You go to the right and I go to the left side, Ok"

"Ok. The first one to finish returns here and wait for the other". – He said. - "One more thing…"

Hinata looked at her cousin anxiously. Neji took a deep breath and spoke:

"The first to arrive will wait for one hour only."

"One hour?!"

"Yes. The walls' left and right sides have approximately the same length. We are carrying the same amount of explosive tags, so we will probably finish at the same time. Thus, if the remaining one doesn't return in one hour, it means he was caught by the enemy."

"I h-hope it d-doesn't happen…."

"It is a possibility, Hinata-sama." – He touched her shoulders in a comforting way – "If this happens, we must carry on the plan. Promise me that!"

"…………I promise." – Her white eyes, full of hope, stared at him. – "But first, let's promise to return here safe and sound!" – And she offered him her little finger.

Neji smiled at that simple gesture, so common among children. He crossed his little finger with hers and the promise was sealed. Hinata kissed the two fingers and smiled.

He was the first one to pass by the fissure, Hinata came after him. Both were wearing black tunics; their long hairs were tied in ponytails. They were the perfect image of traditional shinobi. Before start, Neji used his kunai to test the outer wall's resistance. If the endurance jutsu worked outside the same way as inside, the plan would be useless.

The elder Hyuuga smirked as his kunai removed some cement from the wall. Their assumptions were correct: the endurance jutsu only worked inside; outside, the walls were normal and breakable.

Hinata looked at her watch. Forty minutes past midnight. The cousins nodded in agreement and split.

Hinata walked slowly near the wall. She heard some noises in close proximity; activating her byakugan, she saw a Mist camp. There were a hundred men there, most of them sleeping in tents or sleeping bags. There were approximately ten standing guard. If she made a wrong move, those men would certainly find her. After Hanabi's escape, they probably enhanced the guard.

Genjutsu was not Hinata's speciality, but Kurenai-sensei has taught her well and the Hyuuga lady decided to use the illusion technique to make herself invisible. Casting the hand seals, Hinata disguised herself as a squirrel. Walking in silence, she placed the explosive tags along the wall, making sure that they were also invisible.

After one and a half hour, Hinata covered the left side of the wall with explosive tags. She also placed some tags in nearby trees and rocks; never going too close to the Mist camps.

Hinata decided to return to the compound. When she was a few inches from the wall fissure, she noticed a Mist sentinel walking towards her. She stopped and waited; she wanted to confirm if the genjutsu was working. The man was getting closer and he was holding his kunai.

Hinata tried to calm her breath, but was failing in the attempt.

"Who is there?" – The man asked, protecting his chest with the kunai.

Hinata leaned on the wall and slowly searched for her kunai. She would have to face that enemy alone. She had to act like a true ninja, killing in the shadows.

"Who is there?" – The man asked again.

"_Squeak_" – she emulated a squirrel's sound. That genjutsu had to work! She didn't want to fight!

The man was few steps from her position, looking at her feet. Looking at the 'squirrel'. Hinata calmed a little seeing that the genjutsu worked. The Mist sentinel scratched his chin and shrugged.

"Just a squirrel. I'm panicking for nothing…." – he took a deep breath. Hinata wanted so much to do the same thing, but she wasn't out of danger yet.

The soldier picked up a cigarette from his pocket and lighted it. He stared at the 'squirrel' and smiled.

"Hey, little thing! Hot night, isn't it?" – The man blew the cigarette's grey smoke and smiled to the illusion. Hinata just wanted to get out of there.

Suddenly, the sentinel crouched and his hand tried to reach the 'squirrel'. Hinata didn't have time to act when his hand touched her ankles. The man looked at the illusion quizzically for few seconds and then:

"Crap! Genjutsu!!!" – He almost stumbled as he stood up – "Genjutsu!! Damn Hyuuga!!"

He motioned to call his companions, but the Hyuuga acting leader was faster. She pressed some tenketsus on his temples and the man fainted at her feet. Hinata looked around to make sure no one heard the soldier's calling. The Mist camp was quiet and the other sentinels were chatting.

Her first thought was to kill that man, but it could cause insurrection among Mist shinobi and ruin her plan. So, Hinata pressed her palms on the man's back and Gentle fist caused a small wound in his lungs. Unconscious, the sentinel coughed. It would appear that he choked and fainted breathless.

_Smoking is not good for your health_. – She thought.

Hinata stepped away from the sentinel and returned to Hyuuga State.

After two hours, she was the first one to return.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji hid behind a large rock and observed the Mist camps surrounding that part of Hyuuga State.

One, Two, Three……at least seven hundred men were responsible for guarding those walls. He was near the second gate where fifteen men were standing guard. Neji had to go close to that gate to put the explosive tags there.

Gai sensei used to say that the simple techniques were always the best; Neji decided to use the good old camouflage, disguising himself as 'wall'. The walking wall piece moved until the second gate's doors were at hand's reach. The Mist sentinels continued to talk unaware of the danger; Neji smirked and placed the first tag. Then, like a chameleon, he changed the camouflage to be like the wooden gate.

Calmly, he finished with the second gate and moved to the Main Gate, which was better guarded by the Mist.

Mist built its camps and trenches close to that Gate and put there its best shinobi. The Hyuuga prodigy had to be careful.

So, keeping the disguise, Neji studied the area. He couldn't get too close to the camps and sentinels or those skilled men would figure out his cover. Mist village is connected to air and water elements; those soldiers were trained to feel different scents, like dogs (or Inuzukas).

Neji gathered some chakra on his feet and hands, enough to glue him on the wall. Still using the camouflage, he moved along the wall like a spider, placing the explosive tags with his mouth.

One Mist captain thought he saw something moving on the wooden gate, but one of his companions said:

"Don't worry boss. Those white eyed freaks are too scared and too weak to try anything."

"Hum….I'm not sure. Orochimaru said we should keep an eye on them, 'cause Hyuuga is the most powerful clan in Konoha. I don't think they gave up already."

"Even if they didn't give up, without water and electricity they won't last long."

"Indeed. Orochimaru's messenger said that he is giving the final blow tomorrow afternoon, so we only have to hold Hyuuga until the next day's morning….."

"Why the next day, boss? With Konoha's destruction we can invade Hyuuga compound and kill everybody tomorrow!"

"Nope. Orochimaru wants to make sure that none of the clans will help Konoha. They will be the last ones to die."

Neji had to hear that conversation without making a sound or expressing how angry he was. He thought they still had two days left, but now he knew that Orochimaru wanted to finish things sooner. When the sentinels turned to get some more beer, Neji fastened his pace and walked (on the wall) to the farthest end of those walls.

Hyuuga State is located behind the Hokage's Mountain, serving as an 'eye behind the back' for Konoha. A curious metaphor about Hyuuga's bloodline and its location. Where the mountain met the walls Mist didn't care to put many sentinels. The purpose of that siege was imprisoning the Hyuuga inside their own place; the mountains were a natural barrier, serving perfectly to Mist's intentions.

Neji climbed the mountains until he could get a good view of the Hyuuga compound and the Mist campsites. Hinata didn't know, but he had another task that night.

Soijiro ordered Neji to make a complete report about the conditions outside the state: how many enemies, what weapons they had, how skilled they were. The Branch House Leader wanted to make a full evaluation of the victory conditions. Hyuuga Soijiro was an objective and practical man; he wouldn't expend efforts in a lost battle nor send his men to certain death. He accepted Hinata's plan because it had a good chance to work, but he needed confirmation.

So, Neji received this mission: appraise the victory conditions. If there is a slight change of failure, Soijiro won't send his men to battle and Hinata won't have Branch support to her fulfill her plan.

Like his sister's son, Soijiro is not afraid of the cursed seal; he knows that Hinata will never use it and, by doing nothing, Branch people are agreeing with the Council decision.

"Well, dear cousin….time for the truth. Let's see if we will have a battle tomorrow…." – Neji whispered as he activated his byakugan and made sketches and took notes of the area.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three o' clock in the morning. Twenty minutes after Hinata's arrival.

She was sat beside the fissure, with her legs crossed. Despite the night breeze, it was hot and Hinata removed her black tunic, staying only in her lilac tank top. Carefully she folded the tunic and placed her weapon bag on the top of it. She leaned on the wall and fell asleep.

An owl sang its boring tune somewhere close by. Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know for how long she had slept; the horizon already had some shades of light blue and yellow.

"Oh my God! What time is it?" – She quickly stood up and checked her watch. Almost five o' clock. – "He is late…..he is too late!!!"

Hinata panicked; her heart was beating fast and she felt a bitter taste on her mouth. Now, she was truly nauseated. She was supposed to carry on with the plan, but was worried about Neji.

"Maybe he is at home!!" – She twisted her hands – "No…he would wake me up….." – Her hands now held her head – "Where is he? Where is he?"

Hinata decided to continue with the plan. She crossed the forest in fast steps; when she was almost reaching its borders and the Manor could be seen, Hinata stopped. She turned around and looked back.

"Ow…come on….don't do this to me! Please, return…..Neji!" – She embraced herself. Hinata felt a hole forming in her stomach. She looked at the Manor and then to the forest – "Oh I hate myself!!!!" – She gave her back to the Manor and returned to the forest.

"He will be so mad at me!! He will call me weak!!" - Running, she reached the wall crack – "Please, come back! I'll wait for five minutes!! Just five minutes!"

She stayed close to the fissure, walking in circles. Nervous and anxious, Hinata decided to pass by the crack and search for him. That was a crazy idea, but she was not giving it much of a thought.

Hinata crouched and prepared to leave the compound again. Half of her body was on the other side of the wall when a shadow covered her.

"Go back. Now!" - The male voice sibilated. Hinata slowly looked up and saw his white eyes shooting her.

Hinata returned to the forest and Neji followed her. She smiled to him, but he just emanated fury and anger. He gave a step into her direction and pushed her.

"What were you doing? Do you want to get caught? Wanna get killed? We had an agreement, remember?" – He couldn't hold his fury – "You were supposed to start phase two of the plan!! Why were you going outside??"

"I….I…was worried about you….you never came back….I was going to search for…." – his presence intimidated her. Her body shivered at his cold glare; she couldn't avoid her nervous habits.

"DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!!" – He shouted, pushing her again – "I can take care of myself!!"

"But you…." – a tear dared to fall from her eye.

"Is there a sign in my forehead saying: SAVE ME?" – He poked his bandanna – "Is there, Hinata-sama?"

"N-No…."

"Good. That is because I don't need protection!! You, on the other hand, is the Leader and NEEDS to be protected, which, by the way, is my duty!!" – His hands were fisted on the sides of his body. Hinata had the clear impression that those fists wanted to hit her face. – "I can't protect you if you keep doing these stupid things! I just can't!"

The Chunin Exam fight returned to her mind. Other reasons, same reaction. But Hinata had changed; a slow and subtle change. Her lips still trembled, her hands still shook and tears still fell from her white eyes; but those eyes had a different light.

"I w-was worried. I c-couldn't go away knowing t-that you could be in d-danger." – Now, she was the one going into his direction – "I n-never abandon m-my friends! Never!"

"That is not abandoning, Hinata-sama. It was for your protection…." – his tone was a little less threatening.

"I too don't have a sign on my forehead saying: SAVE ME, Neji-niisan!!" – Hinata gave another step into his direction and grabbed his bandanna, revealing his cursed seal - "You have the sign! The sign of prejudice and hatred that I wanted so much to save you from. Yet, you keep ignoring my friendship, my help,….." – She embraced the bandanna close to her heart – "You call me weak and stupid to avoid my affection. I can read you now."

Hinata's hand caressed his face, his forehead, his hair. Neji closed his eyes and his lips only formed the word: _stop_. She didn't. Closer to his face she said:

"Don't close your eyes. I can see through you. You avoid people, avoid their love. You don't want to be loved because you don't want to love back. You fear that people you love will leave you, betray you." – Hinata cupped his face on her hands – "Get out of the shell. Allow some love into your heart. Right now, you were worried about me because you care about me!"

"That is my d…."

"Duty? I don't think so. You care about me. You always did."

"I didn't. I don't." – He stubbornly said as he opened his eyes – "I tried to kill you, remember. That was not care, that was anger."

"No. That was frustration. You couldn't accept the changes that happened after your father's death. You had to blame someone. You blamed me and the Main Family. But now you know that was your father's decision. Who is to be blamed, Neji?"

"You are getting everything wrong!" – He tried to sound sarcastic, but failed in the attempt.

"No. There is no one to be blamed. I'm not weak, cousin, because I accept failure. I don't need your protection. I can fight my own battles, wining or losing them. But what really makes me stronger (and you know that) is the love of my friends. With their love, I have the will to be better and try harder. From where you get your strength now that your vengeance is vanquished, Neji? From where?"

"From myself. I can only believe in myself, Hinata-sama."

"Neji, you are not an island." – Hinata turned and started to walk to the Manor.

"Hinata…….you are right. That is frustration what I feel…………." – he said. For some unknown reason, Neji decided to get out of his shell. Hinata turned back to him and waited.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update!!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is more like a filler chapter, preparing for the great battle. Neji is still stubborn, but he has his reasons.

Anyway, read and review!!! Please.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Neji regretted opening his heart; he wanted to go back in time and erase the confession, but it was too late. Hinata turned back to where he was and looked at him, waiting. Neji sighed and tried to make the best '_I don't care'_ face he could.

"Frustrated, Neji-niisan?" – Hinata finally asked, tired of waiting.

"……………………" – he just stared at her, creating an uncomfortable silence between them – "….frustrated about myself."

"I-I d-don't understand…." – her head fell a little to the side as she looked at him with those inquiring eyes. – "I d-don't understand why you are frustrated with yourself! You are the most talented Hyuuga alive; I wish I could have half of your skills!! You have great friends; Lee-san and Tenten-san look up to you. A-And Gai-sensei is very proud of you too! He is neighbor to Kurenai-sensei and he always talks about your missions and how much you improved!!"

"Hinata-sama…this is not…." – he tried to interrupt her, but Hinata didn't seem to notice and continued.

"Y-You are ….ahem….g-g-good looking." – She blushed – "I….hum…I know a lot of g-girls that would die to h-have a d-date with you……"

Neji rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but Hinata continued her flow of words.

"A-And Father! Father is very fond of you!! He praises you a lot; he keeps telling me to be like you!!! S-sometimes I think he wishes you were his son…instead of me….."

"That is not true!!" – Neji protested. –"Main Family praises me because my skills raise the prestige of this clan and provides us more profitable missions!! No family affection is included. That is one of my frustrations!"

"Y-You have a point. I often read the 'Hyuuga book', which brings our shinobi stats and how much money they make on missions. Neji-niisan, even though you are a rookie jounin, you receive and accomplish more S and A rank missions than our senior warriors!! According to the book, you are ranked among the five best Hyuuga warriors!"

"I never thought that you were into statistics, Hinata-sama. Besides, that just confirms what I said: I'm a walking money bag to this clan!!" – Neji didn't sound angry or rageful; he was rather conformed.

"I have to be into statistics, niisan! I'm supposed to…..although I think my destiny is other…… I'm not even ranked among the ten best chunnin! Even Hanabi received a paragraph in the book." – Neji saw her sad face. It hurt him as well to know how much their clan ignored the heiress. He had heard the elders talking about an arranged marriage for his cousin, discussing the best candidate for fiancé.

Neji gave a step into her direction, wanting to embrace her and say how much he cared about her, how much he wanted to be close to her forever. But he couldn't. And then, Hinata said –:

"Even with the Caged Bird Seal, you still can do what you like, that is being a ninja. Think about me. If I don't fulfill their expectations….I shall marry someone I don't love…..I won't have a choice"

"We always have a choice, Hinata." – Courageously, he embraced her. And caressing her hair, he said – "That frustrates me a lot too. Being so talented and, yet, unable to change the way this clan treats you. Hinata-sama, you are a very skilled shinobi. You are fierce in battle and have a kind heart as well. You fight to surpass your own difficulties. That is bravery." – he kissed the top of her head. Hinata muffled her sobs in his chest.

"I….I don't w-want to g-get married to a stranger…..I w-want to be a ninja!! Neji-niisan, I really do!!"

"And you will. I'll help you…."

"Listen, niisan,….don't be frustrated because you can't help me! I must be a-able to help myself and s-stop being so dependant to others. You s-said so, remember?"- Hinata pushed him a little and cleaned the tears with her wrists. – "It is not your fault, so don't w-worry about me!"

"Hinata….." – He wanted to tell her that his real frustration was due to the impossible love he felt for her.

Being from Branch Family made impracticable the dream he had as a child: to marry that cute girl he loved so much. She was right when said that his father's death made him hate her and her family. That fateful incident made him realize that Hinata was unreachable, she belong to a different world. Neji hated it. Neji hated her and her fancy world. All that imprisoned anger finally exploded when they fought each other years ago. Naruto and his uncle's revelation made him see how mistaken he was. Neji still regretted that fight and the humiliation he made Hinata suffer.

When the truth cleared his blurred vision, the love from the past arose again into his heart, although it was disguised as care and brotherly affection. That siege and the efforts of his cousin just made he see how much he still loved her. Love….that feeling he feared so much and avoided at any cost during his life.

Neji pushed away from her: _I can't tell her. I already hurt her a lot. She loves Naruto; if I confess my feelings it will confuse her. Worse, she may pity me! No. I don't want that. I can't destroy the friendship we are just rebuilding._

"Enough talk. I must speak with Soijiro-sama. And you must get some rest." – He said, turning to the Manor.

Hinata sadly watched him walk, feeling that something was amiss. Then, she realized that she was still holding his bandanna and ran to him.

"Neji-niisan!! Neji-niisan!! Your forehead protector!!" – She timidly handed the bandanna to him. Neji tied it again on his forehead, moving and adjusting his long hair to it. Hinata stared at her cousin and said- "You are back to your shell. Something still bothers you. You will never open up your heart to me, ne niisan….."

Neji turned to her and looked at her trying to figure out what to answer. He was not sure if he should tell her about the feelings he had just discovered, or simply ignore it and let her oblivious to his love.

But, out of the blue, with a fast move and no second thought, Neji's lips touched Hinata's. A sweet kiss that lasted enough to warm each others lips. When they parted, Neji said:

"That is what frustrates me more…."

And he disappeared in a puff of smoke before her eyes. Hinata touched her lips, unsure of her feelings.

Once again, a kiss in the dawn changed their day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hyuuga prodigy cursed all way long to Soijiro's room. He, again, regretted his previous actions. Why opening your heart is so painful and difficult? Lee and Gai sensei keep saying that everybody should express their love and feelings, so the world will be a better place to live. Tenten always said that declare your love is the best solution. Why they make it sound so easy when it is not!!

"Fuck. Fuck!!" – he had his hands fisted and was blushing – "I can't believe I did that!! Damn hormones!! There should have a seal or jutsu to block 'love' from our brains!!! Forever!! This stupid feeling only confuses us!!"

He kicked a rice bowl somebody left in the way and, with a rough move, opened the door. Soijiro was reading some scrolls; he looked at his nephew for a second and then started reading again. Without removing his sigh from the scrolls, he asked:

"Have you brought the report?"

"Yes, sir." – Neji grabbed a cushion and placed in front of Soijiro and sat in.

"So, Neji, do we have real chances of victory?"

"I wouldn't say that." – Soijiro finally dropped the scroll and had his attention on the young man, who said – "We can't win. But the heiress' plan might reduce their numbers. If it happens, Konoha's forces and the Main Family forces will be able to fully destroy the enemy."

"I see….." – the old man crossed his arms in front of his chest – "You know that I can't send my men to death. This plan might reduce their numbers and ours as well."

"Indeed, but I heard from one Mist soldier that Orochimaru is planning to land the final blow on Konoha this afternoon. After that, they will slaughter the clans. So, if we reduce their numbers today, there will be fewer enemies to fight. Even without Konoha's aid, Hyuuga Main forces will have a chance. Otherwise, let's just wait for the final blow, when the enemy will have its morale high and the probability of receiving Konoha's help is near to zero."

"Still, Neji, we must consider the dangers implied on the heiress's plan. Only the Secondary Family forces will fight. We are the majority, but to fight a thousand men army we are not enough. Besides, you must remember that Hinata-sama has not the Council support. She is just a pawn, a mere accessory to say we have a Leader and the Council is not deciding alone. We all know that she doesn't decide anything. If something goes wrong, we will be severely punished by the Main Family."

"So, you agree with the Council, Soijiro-sama. We must wait for death."

"Neji, you said we don't have chances of winning! I will not risk my men!"

"I said we can't win, but we can make the difference!! Reduce their numbers is good enough! Konoha and the Main Family will do the rest! Sitting here is not the answer!"

"The chances...are there any chances of victory?"

"We will only know if we fight. That is something I learned from a friend." – Naruto's stubbornness and fighting spirit just came to Neji's mind – "Uncle, Branch House must do something and show its power to the Main House, or else we will continue being slaved. This is our big chance! The acting Leader supports us, she needs our help! If we follow her, in the future she might give us our freedom! Hinata-sama is a kind person! She won't forget our aid when she needed most!"

"She will never be the Leader, Neji. She is too weak and insecure. Nobody wants a leader like her."

"You are wrong! She is strong and fierce. Hinata can be one of the best shinobi ever! Just give her a chance!" – Soijiro closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Neji gritted his teeth and punched the wooden floor- "Come on!! We are gonna die anyway! At least let's die fighting!! WE are Hyuuga!!!"

Soijiro opened his eyes and stared at his nephew. Neji kept looking at him, sustaining his glare. And then:

"Your father would be proud of you. You convinced me. Let's help the Lady." – Soijiro stood up –"I'll position our troops according to the planned at nine o'clock. Go to your room and get some rest. Be there thirty minutes before and bring the heiress."

Neji stood up and ran to the door. Smiling, he said:

"Thank you, sir!!"

As the boy dashed through the corridors to his bedroom, Soijiro removed an old picture from his desk's drawer. The picture showed Hizashi, himself and his late sister holding a baby child – Neji.

_I whish you could see him now, dear sister. Hizashi, he follows your steps._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was tired, but she couldn't rest. Anxiety was consuming her. There was no more doubt: Neji was in love with her. Two kisses in the same week and that 'frustration' thing convinced her of the true nature of his feelings. The question is: does she love him?

_Naruto._

_Naruto!_

She forced her memory to recall the blond. Hinata closed her eyes tightly, hands holding her head, struggling to paint on her mind Naruto's face in details. She succeeded: the Konoha's 1# prankster's face appeared, smiling. Her facial expression softened a bit. She slowly breathed and focused on his smile.

"**_You can do it, Hinata!"_**

_He believed me that time._

_He gave me strength._

_But he is not me. I must search for 'strength' inside myself. He said so…Neji-niisan said so. Then, he won't have to protect me anymore. I won't be a burden to him nor to my clan._

_I'll be worthy...useful….able….dependable…._

…_I will._

Hinata's feet took her to a door. Her Father's bedroom. The young girl opened the door and saw her old man still lying on the bed, unconscious. Her mother, who was sleeping on a chair, woke up and stared at her daughter.

"Hina-chan? W-What are you doing here, sweetie?"

"Came to see Father…." – the girl said nonchalantly as walked closer to her father's bed.

Hinata kneeled beside him, held his cold and bandaged hands and looked at him. Sayaka just observed her daughter, puzzled, until somebody knocked on the door and she had to answer it.

Hinata stood up, leaned over her father's body and, whispering into his ears she said:

"Father. We will counterattack Mist today. Branch Houses will aid me in battle. I wished you could see this. …Before hand, I must ask for your forgiveness. I'm doing this without the Council approval. If my calculations happen to be wrong many Branch house soldiers will die. But I will accept the consequences of my acts." – She kissed his forehead and smiled – "That is my ninja way"

"Hinata!! Is that true?" – Her mother's sharp tone dissolved the reconciliatory moment between daughter and (unconscious) father.

"W-What?" - Hinata asked, but when she saw Kanoe behind her mother she understood it all.

"You lodged Branch Families into our section of the Manor?" – Sayaka had a disgusted face, like branch people was synonym to cockroach. – "That is absolutely irregular!! Your father would be so disappointed!!!"

_I'm used to his disappointment, mom - _Hinata just thought. – "Mother, Branch section had not enough space to accommodate all those people. They were living in unhealthy and inhuman conditions. Main Family quarters have lots of vacant rooms; I just thought it was a good idea to distribute the branch people between those rooms…."

"Sayaka-sama, Hinata-sama disobeyed the Council's order. She could never take such decision without our approval." – Kanoe spoke, trying to incriminate Hinata.

"Daughter, Kanoe-san speaks the truth. That was pretty irresponsible!" – And pointing an accusatory finger into Hinata's face, Sayaka said – "Young lady, when your father wakes up, I shall tell this to him and you shall be grounded!!!"

_If he learns about the plan and the Branch Houses support, I'll probably be disowned and expelled from this clan_. – "Mother, this war will end soon. Please, allow the Branch Families to stay where they are…just a little longer…I beg you. Kanoe-sama, I know you are a wise woman. Please, show some mercy to those people."

"Mercy is not the case, Hinata-sama! This attitude of yours equalizes Branch House to us! Soon, they will forget their position in this clan and question our authority! Hyuuga has a strict hierarchy that has to be respected!" – Kanoe said, using the same disgustful tone when spoke about the secondary family – "Therefore, you have to undo this, Hinata-sama. You must send them back to the Branch sector."

Hinata moved to the door and slid it open. Slowly, she turned to her mother and Kanoe and said:

"I will not do it. Branch Families will stay where they are."

"Hinata!! You heard Kanoe-san!! Undo that, now!!"

"Hinata-sama, I will submit this decision of yours to the Council and they will surely prohibit it!!"- Kanoe said, combing her white hair with those long red nails so similar to bloody claws. Her grin showed how sure she was of her victory. Hinata leaned on the door frame and glanced at her dad, and then, brushing the dust from her clothes:

"Do it"– Hinata stepped into the corridor. - ."If you excuse me, I must go now."

"What?" – Sayaka screamed – "Come back here and repeat what you just said!!!"

"I'll tell Kensuke-sama!!!" – Kanoe threatened.

The young lady ignored both women and continued walking until she disappeared on a corridor corner.

"I'm so sorry, Kanoe-san! Kids this age are so rebellious. My Hinata was never like that…" – Sayaka apologized, bowing to the older lady.

"Must be the bad companies….." – Kanoe said, still looking at the place where Hinata disappeared.

"Oh…you mean the Inuzuka boy?" – Sayaka suggested.

"No….I think the source is other…."

No one noticed Hiashi mumble something after he made a painful expression.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji couldn't rest. After he spoke with Soijiro, he went to his bedroom, washed his face, cleaned his hair and changed to his jounin uniform _– If I die today, at least I should look presentable to Death_.

He crashed onto his bed, but nothing could make him sleep. He reviewed the conversation with Hinata a thousand times in his mind. He still regretted that. For the first time in his life, Neji felt really helpless.

_Things will never be the same. Maybe I'm lucky and I will die today! That is rather possible!! She will cry a little (or not?) and then run to Naruto's arms when the war is over! That would be a happy ending: The shy girl gets the hero's heart. What am I thinking? Why do I waste my time wondering about something like this? Hinata loves Naruto: that is fact! She will never fall for me, the guy who despised her and tried to erase her existence. Never!! GRRRRRRR!!!! Why is so hard to sink this fucking feeling deep inside my mind!! Why??????_

Neji was getting a headache. If he staid one minute more on that bed, he would go crazy. So, he grabbed his shaving mirror and went to the second floor balcony. He would try sending a message to Konoha about Orochimaru's plans.

Leaned on the wooden wall, he had tried over and over sending the message but no response came from the Hokage tower. After a small break, Neji flipped the small mirror on the air and tried again. No response.

A young genin from the secondary family approached him.

"Neji-kun. Soijiro-sama is calling you and the heiress. He already positioned our troops."

"Oh. Thanks, Katô. Did he say when he will start the attack?"

"As soon as you and Hinata-sama arrive, sir."

"Ok. Katô, have you learned Morse code?" – Neji asked and the boy nodded – "Then, take this mirror and try sending a message to the Hokage. Tell her that Orochimaru plans to launch a final attack on Konoha this afternoon. Can you do that?"

"Sure, sir!"

Neji tapped the boy's head and went to the Leader's office. He hesitated a few seconds in front of the office's door; his hand touching the door knob without moving it.

On the other side of the door, Hinata was aware of his presence. She also hesitated, unsure if she should call him or wait for his move.

Neji finally knocked and opened the door. Slowly, Hinata raised her head and looked at her cousin.

"Hinata-sama, the preparations are complete. We are just waiting for your orders." – he said in a solemn tone, emptied of any emotions. His eyes had a blank expression, unreadable. But his heart….his heart was pounding fast.

"Understood. Let's go." – she stood up and walked outside the office.

Neji walked behind her (as the protocol requires), staring at the floor, the walls, the windows, anything that could take Hinata out of his mind. A nightingale was singing nearby. Neji watched the poor caged bird. Suddenly, he stumbled on Hinata who had abruptly stopped.

"Why did you…." – he started cursing.

"S-Sorry, Neji-niisan! B-but we a-are almost a-at the m-meeting point…" – she timidly apologized.

"But we are not there yet! Why have you stopped? Don't tell me you are afraid!!!" – he folded his arms, staring at her very serious.

"No!! N-No!" – she waved her hands in a large movement. After that, she looked at him sideways, poking her fingers.

"What?" – he asked harshly.

"Is t-that….uhm….I've never seen you in your jounin uniform…." – she continued poking her fingers, very red on the face – "You…l-look good on it…it s-suits you, niisan!"

"Oh!...Thanks." – he was clearly caught off guard – "Shall we go?"

She nodded and followed him to the entrance door. Outside, all Branch Family troops were already positioned in front of the gates.

Before all the gates trenches were dug. Shinobis were cleaning their weapons, wrapping bandages around their arms and legs, practicing some Gentle Fist moves. Soijiro was checking the last details.

Neji gave a step to the outside, but Hinata held him back.

"What is wrong? Soijiro is waiting for us!"

"T-There is something I w-want to tell you…." – she was still holding his vest.

"……..We have no time. When everything is over, you can tell me." – he was anticipating her words. It would destroy his mood for the upcoming battle if she confessed her love for Naruto. Deep inside, Neji expected to drop dead before hearing that confession.

"Neji….it c-can't wait….." – her grip onto his vest tightened – "W-We might die today…..and I cannot die w-without saying you t-that…"

Neji carefully removed her hand from his vest and held it between his hands. Tenderly looking her into the eyes, he said:

"Save it for later. I promise I won't die before hearing what you have to say." – he kissed her hands. Water blurred the vision of her pure white eyes. Cleaning the tears with her wrists, she looked at him and smiled.

"That is a promise, then. And remember that a good ninja never go back on his word!" – she said.

Neji smiled back and nodded. _Darn! She used Naruto's motto to encourage me! That is sooooo great!! Break heart of mine, break into a million pieces!!!_

Neji was looking at the troops, too pissed to face his cousin. And then, he felt her cold hands on his face. He turned to Hinata. She tiptoed and gave him a sweet peek on the lips.

Neji stared at his cousin quizzically. Blushing, she said:

"T-That is for g-good luck….." – and fast like a cat she passed by him and went outside to meet Soijiro.

Stupidly, Neji remained pinned on the floor completely clueless. He chuckled, waved his head and moved to were his uncle and the young heiress was.

Soijiro greeted the cousins and said:

"Everything is set, milady. We are just waiting for your command!"

"Good. We will start phase 2 of the plan. Tell the soldiers to get ready." – she said.

Soijiro made a hand signal and all troops lay down on the rough ground. In front of each gate, ten men hid on the trenches.

Hinata glanced at Neji, who nodded. He was positioned between gates one and two, and she was between gates three and four. Both had the hands prepared to perform seals.

Before they could take any action, a certain ruckus could be heard inside of the Manor. Soijiro quickly jumped from the trench he was and waited.

Hanzou and his men came outside. The big Hyuuga captain had a furious look on his face.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHAT KIND OF INSUBORDINATION IS THIS?" –in large steps he covered the distance between he and Soijiro, positioning in front of the Branch leader, staring at him.

"There is no insubordination, Hanzou-sama." – Soijiro explained

"Oh, Really?! I don't recall giving you any order to deploy your troops!! And what are those trenches for?"

Soijiro opened his mouth to speak, but Hinata talked first.

"They are acting under my orders, Captain Hanzou." – her tone was firm, completely different from the insecure and weak Hinata.

"Hyuuga-sama….Kensuke-sama did not tell me anything about this …."

"Kensuke-sama does not know. I have not submitted this maneuver to the Council's approval."

"T-This…this is irregular!! You know that all your orders must have previous Council's approval!!" – Hanzou shifted his eyes from Hinata to Soijiro, and then said – "Soijiro, call back your men. This plan is cancelled until further approval…"

Hinata tried to protest, but Soijiro raised his hand and said:

"Branch House follows the Leader's orders and nobody else." – he looked at Hinata and asked – "Milady, is this maneuver cancelled?'

Hinata defiantly stared Hanzou and answered – "No. It is not. Continue with the plan."

Soijiro nodded respectfully to Hanzou and to Hinata and went to his position.

"Y-You cannot do this, Hinata-chan! Listen to me, this is utterly dangerous!" – the captain placed his big hands on Hinata's shoulders – "I failed with your father, I won't fail with you!! Please, stop with this madness!!"

"I will not. Thanks for your concern, uncle Hanzou, but we can't wait for Konoha's help." – she carefully removed his hands from her shoulders – "I'm not the little girl you used to protect. I'm a shinobi, a Chunin, a Hyuuga. If our clan is the mightiest of Konoha, let's prove our superiority and save the Leaf, instead of being saved by them."

"I won't let you kill yourself!" – Hanzou gave a step into her direction.

From his place, Neji could fell the tense atmosphere. He went to where Hinata and Hanzou were arguing, decided to protect his loved one.

"Hanzou-sama, let us do it." – Neji said.

"I can't, genius. What will I say to Hiashi-sama if his daughter dies?"

"She won't die. I will protect her life at any cost!"

"N-Neji!!" – Hinata squeaked – "Y-You don't have to!! I can take care of myself!!"

"Genius is right, Hinata-chan. It is our duty to protect the royal family!!"

"I won't protect her because it is my duty, Hanzou." – Neji smirked – "I'm protecting her because she is very important to me."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I don't answer all the reviews! Time is so short! But I would like to thank all those who reviewed this story. That is what makes me continue to write it!!

Thanks!!!!!

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"_I won't protect her because it is my duty, Hanzou." – Neji smirked – "I'm protecting her because she is very important to me."_

Hinata's face flushed at her cousin's statement. But there was no time for romance, a war going on outside. Trying to control her emotions, Hinata turned to captain Hanzou and said:

"Captain, we are about to start. If you intent to stay here, I suggest you hide in one of those trenches. Things might get a little dangerous…"

Neji was proud of his girl, she didn't forfeit. Giving Hanzou one last glare he returned to his position. However, Hanzou wasn't going to give up. He held Hinata's arms as he said:

"Hinata, I know how much you want to prove yourself to our clan, but this is completely ridiculous. It is dangerous and you will get killed for sure."

"No…My plan will work…" – she stubbornly waved her head, moving her long indigo hair.

"No, it won't! You know that!! Forget! Give up!! I know that you are a hard worker, I will tell your father about your efforts. But, please, listen to your heart and stop this!!" – Hanzou's words were really sincere.

"Captain Hanzou….you already listened to my heart." – Hinata gently removed his hands from her arm and glance over Neji's direction – "My heart will protect me." – And she slowly walked to her position.

Hanzou had lost that battle. He could do nothing to stop that counterattack, so he returned to the Manor and ordered the reinforcement of its defenses.

Neji activated his byakugan and observed that all Branch troops were positioned. He looked at Hinata and nodded. Hinata also nodded in agreement; she raised her right arm and commanded:

"Everybody, hide in the trenches. Those next to the gates get ready and be careful. At my sign, phase three starts." – Her voice did not sound as confident as she wanted, but at least she didn't stutter.

Slowly she lowered her arm and positioned her hands to perform a hand seal. Neji did the same. One last exchanged look and both initiated the seals. Their hands worked fast, making the moves almost invisible. Nevertheless, their seals were perfect and synchronized. When they finished, only the wind's whisper could be heard. But the cousins didn't move from their positions; a single sweat drop ran down on Hinata's forehead, her breath was heavy and irregular. Neji closed his eyes and waited; meditation had taught him patience.

Hanzou, observing the scene, rolled his eyes impatiently and waved his head. He was about to go to the yard when a single explosion was heard, coming from the western side of the compound. No Branch soldier moved. Hinata looked at Neji and he smiled back.

A second later chained explosions started in the eastern side. The far away noises started to get closer and closer. And chained explosions also began in the west, far, far, closer, closer and close. And then, a huge explosion shook the walls between gates two and three, marking the place were the chained explosions met. They could hear the Mist soldiers scream and curse. Poor creatures…

The tense atmosphere among the Branch troops changed to excitement: phase three was almost complete! The Manor residents were all gathered on the widows and balconies watching that show. Kensuke, Sayaka, Kanoe and Satoru observed from the second floor. Tayoh joined Hanzou on the Manor entrance.

But it was not over yet. Hinata and Neji prepared a real spectacle to the Hyuuga and Mist audience. Following the first wave of explosions, a second advance started. This one began on the top of walls and went straight to the ground, moving and advancing to the Mist campsites.

Mist soldiers freaked out and ran away. The explosions never reached their camps, but ended up real close with a huge blow that covered all the walls extension. So big was that blow that nearby trees fell down and destroyed Mist tents and even killed some shinobi. Thanks to the endurance jutsu, no tree or explosion harmed the Hyuuga complex. However, the outer walls were far too damaged, only the Mist jutsu prevented it from crumbling. On the Hyuuga side of the walls, many fissures split the fortifications here and there.

A minute had passed since the last explosion; smoke and leaves disturbed the vision and made breathing difficult. Little by little, the dust reduced and they could see each other faces again. Hinata moved away from the gates, going closer to the trenches where she kneeled and waited. Neji went to the Main gate and also kneeled.

Another long silence.

Suddenly, earth rumbled and cold rain fell down from a cloudless sky. Mist's payback.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier, somewhere in Konoha's slums.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, OROCHIMARU!! WHAT IS THIS FUCKING IDEA TO DESTROY KONOHA THIS AFTERNOON???"

"Hey, Hey! Calm down, Sasuke-kun. (don't use coarse language, boy) I think that it is not wise to prolong this attack." – Orochimaru said while he licked the wound Tsunade made on his putrid skin.

"Orochimaru-sama is right, Sasuke-kun. Besides, that chakra beast is getting a little unstable…" – Kabuto calmly spoke. He was preparing some kind of ointment to use on Orochimaru's wound.

"NO WAY!! YOU SAID WE WOULD STAY A WEEK!!" – Sasuke punched the wooden table, dropping Kabuto's medicines.

"I changed my mind." – Orochimaru slowly said – "It is not my fault that your beloved brother and his akatsuki fellows didn't show up."

Sasuke roared and approached Orochimaru menacingly. During his approach, he stepped and broke several medicine glasses. Kabuto sighed as he watched that.

The Uchiha grabbed Orochimaru by the collar and said:

"You promised! You promised!!! You are freaking out because you were beat to a pulp by that perverted shinobi and his girlfriend with big boobs. You are afraid of them!!" – Sasuke shook Orochimaru – "It is your fault!! Keep your promise!! I wanna fight my brother!!"

Orochimaru removed Sasuke's hands from his collar with an amazing calm and strength – "I'm terribly sorry that your big brother didn't show up. Sooo sorry, Sasuke-kun" – with a soft move, Orochimaru threw Sasuke's body away, startling the young man – "I'm the boss here. And you are still my apprentice. You will follow my orders."

"Like hell!!!" – Sasuke shouted back, trying to get back on his feet.

"Remember that I can take your body whenever I want." – Orochimaru showed his snake tongue.

"So what?!!" – Sasuke retorted.

"And once I'm in your body, I will decide to honor or not the promise I made you. The promise to kill Itachi and avenge your clan. Remember." – Orochimaru paid one last amused look to Sasuke and turned to Kabuto – "The final blow will be this afternoon. Tell the others."

The Sound Leader exited the room and Kabuto finished collecting his medicines. The medic nin adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and looked at Sasuke, who was still on the ground unable to stand up.

"Baby snake, you better do like your daddy says. It will be painless this way." – Kabuto came closer to Sasuke and whispered – "You still think that the world turns around you, don't you? You thought you were strong enough to challenge us, don't you?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and Kabuto smiled. Then, Sasuke spat on Kabuto's face and grinned.

"Baby snake….." – faster than Sasuke could see, Kabuto kicked his stomach – "Respect your superiors" – and the medic nin gave another kick on the boy's chest and left the room.

Sasuke remained on the floor, spitting blood and holding his stomach. His sharingan eyes looked at the chakra beast, which was imprisoned by several amulets.

The irrational beast stared at him.

Sasuke smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time the explosions started on Hyuuga complex, Naruto woke up.

He blinked a few times, tried to move his arms and hands. His body was heavy and sore.

Naruto turned his head to the side and saw Konohamaru sleeping beside him. On the other side, Sakura and Hanabi were also sleeping, side by side.

He slowly sat up on the bed – Tsunade's bed – and went to Sakura, shook her shoulders until she opened her eyes.

"Uh…Naruto? A-are you OK?" – she said while rubbing her eyes.

"I am. What about you?" – he had a serious expression and whispered to not wake the kids up.

"I'm fine…." – she was fully awake now.

"It happened again, isn't it?" – Naruto stared her. Sakura knew what he was talking about and diverted her sight – "It happened. I turned into the Kyuubi again….Did I….did I hurt someone?"

"No! NO!" – she embraced him – "No, Naruto, you didn't….."

Naruto passed his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head – "I'm sorry. I worried you again…."

"I'm getting used to worry about you…" – She smiled and placed her face on Naruto's shoulders.

"Hey! Get a room you two!!" – Konohamaru's voice cut the tender moment between Naruto and Sakura. And immediately the two older ninja parted the embrace.

"Haha!! Look!! They are blushing!!!!" – Hanabi mocked.

"Shut up you two!!!" – Naruto screamed.

The door opened and Kakashi entered the room.

"Yo! It seems that everyone is awake….Good. We must talk to the Godaime."

The kids followed Kakashi through the corridor. In front of the Hokage's door, they met Gai, Lee, Tenten and a crying Ino.

"What's up, Gai?" – Kakashi asked.

"We were in the northern side of the village when we saw fire coming from the Nara compound. We found Ino trying to break through the enemy lines…all by herself."

"I must help my friends!! I'm not the kind of person that abandons the people I love!!!" – and the blond looked straight into Sakura's direction. – "Shikamaru might be the smartest person in Konoha, but he is in danger!! I must save him and together we will save Chouji!!"

"Calm down, Ino-san. We will help Shikamaru-san! Don't worry!!" – Lee comforted her with his famous 'nice guy pose'. At least Ino laughed a bit.

"We also have to save Neji. Hyuuga is surrounded by shinobis from the Mist village. They brought quite an army!!" – Tenten said.

"The Godaime said we must focus in saving Konoha." – Kakashi said nonchalantly – "The clans will be helped later…."

"I still think that it is not fair…." – Naruto complained.

"I agree!! You are being too stupid! With the clans' help, we would kick Orochimaru's ass in no time!" – Hanabi said while folded her arms.

Tenten and Lee exchanged an amused look and the weapon mistress said:

"You are so alike your cousin Neji…..has anyone told you that?"

"Nope." – the Hyuuga girl had an arrogant look.

"By the way, how did you manage to flee from Hyuuga compound?" – Gai asked.

"It was my sister's idea. I used a crack on the wall…."

"Anyway, let's see the Godaime…" – Kakashi said.

Before the bunch could make a move, Moegi and Udon came running and shouting.

"Hanabi-chan!!! Hanabi-chan!! Hyuuga compound exploded!!!" – said Moegi.

"What?????" – Everybody asked.

"That is right. We were talking to some guy named Katô, using Morse code. He was telling us that Orochimaru is planning a final attack on Konoha this afternoon when lots of explosions began in the Hyuuga complex and the smoke made our communication impossible!!"

"Kakashi-sensei!! My dad is in danger!!! Please, let's go there!!!" – Hanabi had tears in her eyes – "Please!!"

"We…must tell this to the Hokage…" – Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Kakashi…this is serious…." – Gai started, but was cut by Naruto.

"To the hell with what grandma said. I'm going to help Hinata."

"Naruto….it is not the wisest thing to do….calm down…" – Kakashi held Naruto's arms.

"No! You, Yamato-sensei, Sai and Gai-sensei go help Konoha. Tell the Hokage about Orochimaru's plans. Sakura, Ino, Fuzzy Eyebrows, Tenten and I will go to the Hyuuga compound. We will save Hinata and Neji and they will help us saving Shikamaru and the others!"

"N-Naruto?" – Kakashi was amazed by Naruto's sudden display of leadership.

"I'm going too!!!" –Hanabi spoke – "That is my clan!! I will go!!"

"No, you stay with Konohamaru. It will be dangerous!" – Sakura said.

"No way!! I'm coming too!!!" – Hanabi shouted – "I'm strong! I'm a Hyuuga!!"

Kakashi placed a hand on Hanabi's shoulder and said –"We know you are strong. But leave this to Naruto and the others. Help us here, Hanabi." – and the copy ninja smiled behind the funny mask.

Hanabi became thoughtful for a moment; then she stared at Naruto.

"I learned to admire you. You are just like my sister says. I trust her life and my fellow clansmen lives into your hands. Prove that my faith is not misplaced. Prove that my sister's love is not misplaced, Naruto."

"Of course I will!! Leave it to me!!! I'll save Hinata!!" – Naruto hit his own chest, indicating self confidence – "…..err what you said about misplaced love?"

The shinobi audience rolled the eyes. Everybody noticed Hinata's crush on Naruto, except himself. The youngsters started to move when Kakashi called them back.

"You are acting against the Hokage's orders. You better come back alive to receive the punishment…."

"Err…Kakashi sensei, you are so weird…." – Sakura said.

"Lee. Tenten. I'm counting on you to save your beloved companion!! Bring Neji alive and let's show Orochimaru how Team Gai treats its enemies!!!" – And he showed his famous thumbs and sparkling smile.

"YOSH! Youth power will lead our way!!!" – Lee repeated his sensei gesture.

"Oh well….let's go…." – Tenten said.

When the kids left the place, Gai told Kakashi:

"You really changed. You used to hate breaking the rules…."

"Rules are not as important as a companion's life. Learned it in the worst way…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground below Hyuuga feet trembled furiously. The soldiers were soaked, tense and scared. Neji watched in silence, waiting for something. Hinata prayed; that was the unpredictable part of her plan. The explosions were to drive the Mist attention, forcing retaliation. The enemy reaction would determine the success or failure of Hinata's plan. Fortunately, Mist shinobi were not very creative and did exactly what the heiress wanted.

Following the small earthquake and the rain, the deadly whirlpools appeared on the walls of Hyuuga compound. But this time, it didn't concentrate on the gates; the whirlpools covered all the walls extension.

"Hide!! Hide in the trenches!!" – Soijiro ordered. The soldiers jumped on the holes or fell on the ground protecting their heads.

Hanzou, Tayoh and all the Hyuuga audience searched protection inside the Manor. Kensuke commanded the construction of a barricade on the first floor. Servants brought rice and wheat flour sacks to protect the inner walls and doors. They weren't fast enough. The whirlpools joined forming a maelstrom that, a second later, flooded Hyuuga compound. It had the same effect of a tsunami.

Mist warriors celebrated on the other side, the laughed and shouted: _Die Hyuuga!! Swallow water!!!_

Inside the trenches, the shinobi used their hands to create a chakra protection, impeding death from drowning. Time was passing and the intensity of Mist's attack didn't reduce; Hinata was seriously worried, she had not predicted such a counter offensive. She could fell water in the middle of her thighs. A soldier beside her started to grieve:

"I don't want to die this way!! I don't wanna die this way!!!"

"You are not going to die. Have faith and wait a little longer! They can't keep the intensity of this attack much more…" – she said, trying to calm the poor man down. But she was also losing her faith. That was the weak point of her plan. Hinata felt the bitter taste of failure in her mouth; a taste she was used to, but hated nevertheless.

Soijiro and Neji were facing the same situation on their positions. Many ninja were cursing Hinata and her stupid plan. Soijiro was starting to doubt about the success rate of that plan…

The first floor of the Manor was completely flooded. Gathered on the second floor and above, the Manor residents prayed for salvation. Kensuke tried to think in a way to save the Main Family, but it was impossible with so many people crying and complaining.

"She killed us all. She exterminated her own clan. Foolish child." – Tayoh said, watching in pain the water invade Hyuuga compound.

"Kensuke-sama. We must save the Leader and Main family at any cost. We have to act now!!" – Kanoe said, grabbing Kensuke's sleeves.

"Kanoe, what do you suggest? We are trapped inside the Manor. We are an island with water surrounding us…." – Kensuke had already lost his faith.

"…….I know how we can get away…" – Satoru spoke.

"How?" – Kensuke asked. It took Satoru one minute to answer:

"Branch people will carry Main Family on their backs to the mountains. There we will be safe from the water."

"Nice….But all Branch men are fighting. What are left on the Manor are women, elders and children. They won't be able to carry us on their backs!! That is stupid!!" – Tayoh said.

"Who cares if its women and children?? Branch Family exists to protect us!!! It is their duty!!" – Kanoe said. She turned to Kensuke with pleading eyes – "Kensuke-sama!! We can't wait any longer! If we go right now, Branch people won't have to carry us because the water is still low!"

Kensuke didn't want to flee. He once was a proud Hyuuga warrior, he never ran from a battle. Never. But Kanoe was right, more the time passes, harder will be to walk to the mountains. Probably they wouldn't be able to use chakra to walk over the Mist water….and many Main Family members were not trained shinobi…

He was about to give the order when he saw Hinata leaving her hideout. She was followed by ten ninja and headed to the fourth gate. Near the Main gate, Neji was doing the same.

The heiress noticed when the attack lost its intensity. It was now time to start phase four of her plan – the most dangerous.

Emanating chakra from their hands to create a shield, Neji and his ten soldiers reached the Main gate. The maelstrom was reducing, and the whirlpools separating in different parts of the walls. Neji placed explosive tags on the giant wooden door, fighting the water with the help of his men.

"Neji-kun! The Heiress finished her gate too!!" – a soldier said.

"Good! Go back to the trenches and get ready!!" – Neji said. The soldiers obeyed him.

Only Neji and Hinata were out of the trenches, struggling with the water force to stand on their feet. Not as synchronized as the first time, but equally efficient the cousins performed the hand seals. Several explosions erupted on the first and fourth gates. Smoke, wooden shards and water mixed, creating a muddy battle ground.

And then, when water and dust were gone, Hyuuga noticed that the gates were gone. Nothing was standing in their way to the enemy and to freedom!!

"She did it? She did it!!" – Hanzou couldn't believe his eyes – "Look!!! The gates are gone!!! GONE!!"

"My goodness!!! That is impossible!!!" – Satoru said, amazed.

"It is not. We learned that when the water jutsu is on, they had to cancel the endurance jutsu. During this short period our gates are vulnerable again. Hinata-sama lured the enemy, forcing them to use the water technique so she could blow the gates up. Clever!!" – Tayoh observed, satisfied.

"Hey! So now we have two geniuses in the clan!! Cool!!!" – Hanzou spoke.

As soon as the gates fell, Soijiro left the trench and ordered Branch armies to do the same. The ninja formed two columns and stormed outside the compound. Mist shinobi continued staring unbelievingly at the destroyed gates. They watched in slow motion the advance of the Hyuuga troops, without reaction. Those walls older than Konoha, white pure, witnessed a bloody massacre.

"Go! Go! Branch House! Show the enemy our power!!! Prove how valuable we are and that no one can cage us!! Never!! Freedom!!!!" – Soijiro shouted and many soldiers ran to the enemy screaming _Freedom_.

As his role on the Main gate was finished, Neji searched Hinata on the battlefield. He had to protect the heiress at any cost. His enhanced vision found the Lady beyond the fourth gate, facing what he thought was a Mist captain. Hinata was doing her best, giving the Mist man a worth challenge.

Before Neji could reach his cousin, four enemy shinobi surrounded him. They attacked using kunais and water spears.

"Humgf. You are so naïve." – Neji smirked. The four jumped onto him and he displayed his Kaiten, throwing them miles away.

He tried to run but something was stuck on his feet. Better saying, his feet were buried into mud, preventing his movement. One of the four ninja, still fallen on the ground, commanded the water, mixing it with the dust and created the prison. The Mist guy laughed.

"You are the naïve one, kid."

The more Neji tried to free his feet, more the mud stuck on them. With his byakugan, he saw the guy with the water spear approaching from behind. He had to do something fast. Neji looked at Hinata; she was receiving consecutive blows from the captain.

"Hinata!!" – the prodigy cried.

The man with the spear jumped on Neji's back. Before the water blade could pierce Neji's lungs, the Hyuuga genius used chakra to hold the spear, directing its blade to his feet. The extra water dissolved the mud and Neji could move his feet again. He touched his hands on the enemy's chest, blowing his heart. Next, he chased after the man who used the mud trick and closed his hands, arms and legs' tenketsu. That guy wouldn't walk or move for a looong time.

Meanwhile, Hinata managed to stop the consecutive blows, kicking the captain's knees. The captain fell on the ground and Hinata forced her chakra into his chest, causing an overreaction of his chakra system.

The captain rolled on the ground in pain, and Hinata could finally get some air. She saw a companion surrounded by the enemy and ignored the captain. That was a big mistake. Her lack of attention was noticed by the experienced warrior, who created a water bubble and placed it on her head.

Hinata couldn't breathe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee, Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Tenten ran through Konoha streets, jumping over dead bodies, facing enemy soldiers who wanted to taste some blood. Those five brave shinobi were putting their lives in danger, decided to save their loved ones.

Naruto lead the party, barely containing his anxiety. Lee and Sakura followed him close behind. The pink haired Kunoichi could feel her friend's nervousness, but she had nothing to say that could vanquish that feeling.

"Naruto, once we reach Hyuuga compound and manage to save Hinata-san and Neji, we will go into separate ways." – said Lee, without slow his speed.

"Uhm? Why so?" – Naruto asked, staring at the other boy quizzically.

"With Neji back, my team is complete. We will go to the Akimichi state and try to save Chouji. You, Ino, Sakura and Hinata will head to Nara Woods."

"I get it!! So Team Gai will be complete and Team Asuma too! Good idea!"

"And then we shall split into three teams. One that will go to Aburame state, other that will go to Inuzuka compound and the third will go back to the Hokage tower, to help our senseis."

"Understood. My team is only Sakura and I, so we will return to the Hokage tower, while Team Gai and Team Asuma save the other clans."

Lee looked at Naruto and smiled, showing his thumps up (a lovely trademark). Naruto was feeling better now: their plan had good chances of success. Sakura was not so sure about the plan, but before she could express her fears, Ino spoke:

"Guys, I don't think this will work. I've been to Nara Woods and thousands of soldiers are there, not to mention that we will have to figure out how to disarm the traps and jutsus used to seize the clans!!"

"Yeah, I agree with Ino-san! Let's think in a plan B!" – Tenten said.

"Listen, we must not make a ruckus to save our friends. We will have to act silently, almost invisible to the enemy!! Act like shinobi!!" – Sakura said.

"Clever as always, …….Sakura." – A voice could be heard from above.

Naruto, Lee and the girls immediately stopped, searching for the owner of that voice. Ino was the first one to notice the shadow on the top of a building.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!" – she shouted. All the others looked at the direction she was pointing; they saw Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger and traitor to Konoha.

"Sasuke!!" – Naruto called. Both boys stared at each other, not threatening, not angrily, not friendly either. Just stared….

"Naruto" – Sasuke said nonchalantly, and then he jumped from the building, landing in front of the group. – "You may not know, but there are more than five thousand shinobi attacking the clans. People from Mist, Thunder, Rock and also some mercenaries are working for Orochimaru. The five of you won't be able to beat those ninja."

"Of course we will!! We are going to save our friends, Sasuke. And that includes you!!" – Naruto shouted.

"Knucklehead, I have not asked for salvation!! Besides, if the mightiest clans from Konoha did not manage to fight our allies, how can a bunch of kids do it?"

Sakura stepped in front of Naruto, placing herself between the blond and Sasuke (like she had done many times before). Her head was lowered, the pink hair covering her emerald eyes. It seemed like a submissive position, but her fisted hands denied the weakness…

"Sasuke-kun…..I tried to stop you years ago. I failed. Naruto, Shikamaru and the others tried to retrieve you back. They failed. But never….not for one second…we have stopped to believe in friendship and dreams…." – she slowly raised her head. Sasuke froze when he saw a determined look in her eyes, something that he had not seem before – "Even if we have thousands of enemies in our way….even if we fall trying….we will help our friends. Because that is what friends do. We will save them. We will save you. A true ninja never goes back in his word."

Sasuke glared at his former allies. A sad feeling pierced his heart, a sensation of something he had long whished for. Friendship. He had not heard that in the last two years. Deep inside, he missed it.

Naruto, Lee and Tenten had already surrounded him, ready to attack. Sasuke saw a falling leaf that, with a fast move, he burnt with his chidori.

"You are not going to save anyone. Konoha is doomed and I will stop you right here, right now. Come beast!!" – he raised his arm and focused his chakra. Soon, that giant chakra beast appeared behind him. – "Funny, isn't it? He likes me…."

"Fuzzy eyebrows…..I think we need a plan B…." – Naruto said.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took so long to update! Anyway, you're not here to read by babbling.

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

He was standing there, at the top of a wrecked building, staring at his former allies. His expression was blank but his eyes were red. Red as fire. Sasuke raised his arm and concentrated chakra on it. The giant beast came closer to him growling, hungry….desiring that delicious and powerful chakra that Sasuke emanated.

"You want some, don't you? Beasts like you just want some chakra and blood to feast…" – Sasuke shifted his eyes from the beast to Naruto and his friends – "I can give you my power…but first…you must have theirs….Go!"

As if it had understood his words, the beast jumped over the building and landed right in front of Naruto and the others. Obviously, the beast didn't understand a single word Sasuke said, it was attracted to the Kyuubi chakra and Sasuke's sharingan.

"Sasuke…" – Naruto hissed. His eyes were also glowing red, his hands were curved like claws and his voice was deep and menacing. Years have taught Naruto how to control the Kyuubi, but there were times when (especially when Sasuke was in the middle) that the blond boy couldn't restrain the beast's blood thirst.

Before Naruto could dash towards the chakra monster, Lee touched his shoulder (almost burning his hand on the flaming chakra) and Sakura approached, whispering into Naruto's ear:

"Calm down. You must control yourself. We have a mission, we must save our friends." – she took a deep breath before saying her next sentence – "Sasuke wants to delay us…" – Sakura tried to sound cool, but her voice trembled and her hand pressed Naruto's back.

"You won't stop me. You can't stop me. Cease this foolish insurrection and accept the fate…." – Sasuke said, also jumping to land near the chakra beast.

"Feh. You sounded just like the old Neji." – Tenten giggled.

"And even the stubborn Neji could see that fate don't exist…" – Lee said, positioning in his fighting stance – "Uchiha. Our fight was postpone years ago, during our first time in the Chunnin Exams. Now, it is time to finish what we started two years ago…."

"Loser. You still can't use genjutsu or ninjutsu. How can you think that you can beat me?"

"I almost did it two years ago. I'm stronger now. I expect a fair fight." – Lee ran towards Sasuke and jumped performing a mid air kick. Sasuke immediately dodged the blow, using his sword to stop his opponent advance. Lee's leg received a slight cut. The Konoha Green Beast flipped backwards, used his left hand as support and did a lower kick. It was so fast that even though Sasuke could see it, he couldn't avoid it and lost his balance.

Lee advanced to the unbalanced Sasuke and launched a fast sequence of punches and lower kicks. He only stopped when felt the cold touch of iron on his neck….and he just realized that he was punching a piece wood. Sasuke smirked behind Lee, forcing his sword on Lee's neck until blood stained the green spandex. Before it was too late, Tenten threw several shurinkens at Sasuke and went in his direction with a kunai in hand.

"Naruto!! This is getting out of control!! We must do something!!" – Sakura shouted.

"Grrrr! You are right! Let's go!" – Naruto tried to move but the chakra beast blocked his way. – "Guess I will have to deal with this thing first…."

Sakura concentrated chakra on her fists and slammed the ground, creating a large fissure. The beast wasn't affected and continued to run towards them. It raised the giant paw and swept Sakura from its way, heading for Naruto. The impact made the pink haired girl fly away and hit a wall. Ino immediately rushed to her former friend and applied some medical jutsu.

While Lee bandaged his wounded neck, Tenten faced Sasuke in a fierce battle. The weapon mistress opened a scroll and a sharp katana emerged from it. Sasuke smirked and attacked her before she could get ready. Lee screamed as he observed the Uchiha's movement. Fortunately, Tenten dodged the attack and used her sword to counter Sasuke.

"You are very good….I always thought that you were the brainless pretty face in Team Gai, but is seems that you have talent…."- Sasuke said as he moved his sword upside down, aiming for Tenten's shoulders.

"Humgf…..Spoiled brat. You consider yourself the Last Wonder of the Shinobi World, placing everyone below you. Grow up!!" – She said while blocked his attack with her sword.

Naruto had already unleashed two tails from the Kyuubi. He forced his cursed chakra on the giant beast, using his claws to disturb its chakra formation. That attack unbalanced the beast, making it waste some time to regain its solid form. However, no damage was inflicted to the beast. Observing that, Lee noticed that the beast takes one minute to rebuild its original form. He waited until Naruto disturbed the monster's chakra and opened three of his Eight Gates. Before the beast could return to its original form, Lee kicked and punched its chakra, turning the reconstruction harder. Every time the beast's chakra tried to get together, Lee interrupted the reconstruction. The monster's chakra was scattered all over the battle place.

"He…he can't go on like that, Sakura!! Lee-san will die this way!!!" – Ino said.

"That is right….the Eight Gates cause body and chakra fatigue very quickly, and the user might die….Lee-san!!! Stop that!!!" – Sakura screamed and, in spite of her wounded body, she ran to where Lee was fighting.

Naruto could barely keep his awareness, shifting from his self to the Kyuubi's. In one of those moments when he met the Kyuubi, the monster said to him: _Drain. __Drain his chakra. I can do that, if you allow me. Let me face that monster. I shall drain its chakra forever.** How do I know that you are not deceiving me?** I would never do such thing. You are my vessel. I want only the best for us, Naruto. **What that thing's chakra will do to my body?** Nothing. Just enhance our power. **Our power? Sounds like a trap to me.** There is no trap...and there is no choice. Your friends are dying..._

A third tail appeared on Naruto's body as he stretched his arms and started to drain the scattered pieces of the beast's chakra. His eyes rolled and his mouth opened, swallowing more air to complete the process. The giant beast was raw chakra, the purest manifestation of that energy; wild and strong as Mother Nature itself. Naruto's fifteen year old body was struggling to conceal the monster's chakra inside his own.

Lee was showing signs of exhaustion, but he continued to fight to dissipate the monster's chakra.

Tenten saw Lee's condition and, for a moment, lost her concentration in battle. Sasuke had already noticed what was going on with the giant beast and to finish his battle sooner, he took advantage of his opponent distraction and slashed her chest with his sword. Tenten collapsed on the rough ground, holding her chest and getting her hands washed with vivid blood.

Sasuke ran closer to the giant beast, that growled in pain (as if an irrational monster could feel pain), and forced his Sharingan.

"No way!! You are not going to screw with my plan!!" – Sasuke used the hypnotic property of his sharingan to coordinate and regroup the scattered pieces of the beast's chakra – "I need this monster to get my brother's attention!! I must face Itachi!!!"

"Silly…..silly boy…." – the deep and gloomy voice of the Kyuubi came out from Naruto's lips – "You are so naïve, child. Uchihas were always praised for their intelligence, but you are an idiot. If you want to get Akatsuki's attention, better stay close to a _Jinchūriki_, such as Naruto. Why did you run away from him? Your answer was here all the time, Uchiha." – The Kyuubi grinned through Naruto's lips and Sasuke suddenly stunned, as the Kyuubi's logic hit him. He realized that Itachi would appear, sooner or later in Naruto's life; there was no need for running away from Konoha…

However, Sasuke was too proud to admit that mistake.

"I don't need Naruto's help to find my brother!! I needed Orochimaru's training to be stronger!!" – and regaining his calm and arrogance, Sasuke said to the Kyuubi- "Besides, what good advice could come from a defeated beast like you, who can't even break free from a weak body like Naruto's? You are in no position to discuss my methods. Now, return my beast's chakra!!" – And he forced his sharingan, penetrating in Naruto's mind, traveling to the deeps where the Kyuubi lay.

While Naruto/Kyuubi was having a mental fight with Sasuke, Ino crawled to Tenten and was trying to heal her. Sakura was also healing Lee, who was returning to conscience little by little.

Sasuke was managing to reconstruct the giant beast. Naruto couldn't keep two monsters and himself inside that body, he was losing control. The monster was almost complete and its lust for blood flooded the area, making those who were awaken tremble in fear.

Ino could feel the cold sweat wetting her face and back. She could distinguish the each sweat drop running down through her temples, cheeks, chin, neck…..and that was the only reaction her body had, everything else was numb….paralyzed in fear. Beside her, Tenten was trying to stand on her feet, and failed at every attempt.

Sakura was holding Lee; she could see how fast the chakra beast regained its original form. She could see Naruto struggling to control the situation, draining the monster's chakra back. He had no help from the Kyuubi, because his inner monster was fighting Sasuke….and losing.

Naruto was confused, dizzy and could no longer drain the monster's chakra. Sasuke laughed, walked closer to this former ally and kicked his stomach.

"I won. You can't beat me, Naruto! You never could!!!" – he turned to the giant beast, his sharingan fully activated and glowing red – "Let's finish what we started!!!"

Lee pushed Sakura away and prepared to attack Sasuke, but he could barely stand on his feet. Sakura looked at Tenten, who was still sat on the ground (although she was holding the sword). She looked at Ino paralyzed in fear.

_Nobody can do that. I'm the only one who can fight Sasuke-kun. I must do it!! I'll do it!!! This time, I'll help Naruto_.

Lee managed to reach Sasuke and was already fighting him. But, wounded and tired, his fight was clumsy and Sasuke only had to dodge his attacks and counterattack him. Sakura adjusted her gloves and prepared to interfere in their fight, but Ino's feeble voice called her:

"Sakura…" – The pink haired girl stared at the blond girl – "I'll use my Mind Body Switch Technique on Sasuke. He is controlling the giant beast with his Sharingan. If I control his mind, I might be able to stop the beast!"

"That is crazy, Ino!! You know that your jutsu is too much of a risky!" – Sakura argued –"Let's find another way!!"

"No! There is no other way! We are losing a precious time here. That battle has to end soon or our friends and Konoha will perish!!" – Ino stood up and performed the first hand seals to the Mind Body Switch Technique – I have done nothing in this battle. Let me help."

Before Sakura could protest, Ino launched her mind into Sasuke's body. The Uchiha kid lost his equilibrium for a moment. Lee halted his attack as he noticed that Sasuke's eyes had a different look. The giant beast also stopped, without command.

Inside Sasuke's mind, Ino tried to activate the sharingan to expel the beast. But she found resistance….Sasuke was still there, fighting for the control.

_How much hate!! How much sorrow!! That is Sasuke-kun's mind??? How horrible!_

_**Get out of my mind Ino!!** Sasuke-kun? Stop this madness!! Help us and we are going to help you!! **I don't need your help! Get out!!!** AHHHwwww!! You…y-you are …e-evil!!! So angry!! Why? Why? What have we done to you to cause so much anger?** Get out! I don't have to explain anything to you! OUT! OUT!!!! **NO!NO! I'll find a way to destroy this beast! **Idiot! A useless shinobi like you could never control the giant beast!**__U-useless?...maybe…._

Sakura, Lee and Tenten watched how Ino and Sasuke tried to control the same body. And suddenly:

"Sakura!! Attack me!!! Please!! He is too strong!! Sasuke is a menace to us all! If we kill him the beast will be weaker!! Please!! Attack this body!!" – Ino said through Sasuke's lips.

"I can't do that!! If I attack him with your mind inside, you are going to be killed!!!" – Sakura shouted.

"It doesn't matter!! Just do it!! And promise me that you will save Shikamaru and Chouji!!"

"Ino!! No!!"

"F-Fast, S-Sakura!! He…he is too s-strong…I c-can't handle this a-anymore!!!"

Sakura hesitated. Even though Ino and she had long time rivalry, she couldn't kill an ally,….better saying….two allies: Sasuke and Ino. Ironic how she had to harm the two people she once loved…She had to put and end to that 'love triangle'.

Tsunade's apprentice focused her chakra and prepared to hit Sasuke's heart….but she still hesitated….and finally…

"I can't! I can't kill them!!" – Sakura fell on her knees and cried. – "I'm sorry Naruto, Ino…I can't do this…"

Lee pitied his friend. He observed how Ino was still trying to control Sasuke's body. He also couldn't harm the Uchiha. Tenten stood up, holding her sword, and tried to go into Sasuke's direction. She had the cold blood to finish that thing. But before she could leave her place, the giant beast came closer. It opened its huge mouth and prepared to bite Ino's unconscious body. Tenten had just a fraction of seconds to grab Ino's body and take it to a safer place.

"I CAN'T HOLD HIM ANYMORE!! SAKURA, PLEASE!!"

"Aaaahhhh!! What should I do!!" – Sakura embraced herself in despair – "Ino!!! Ino!!! Wait!!"

"Sakura-chan! I'll attack Sasuke's body and put him unconscious. That won't kill him or Ino-san! Please cover me!!"- Lee said.

_**Get out of my mind, Ino!!! Get out!! **No way!! No way!!** Get out, bitch!! **How could I be in love with such a horrible guy!! I was surely blind!!! **That is it! I've had enough!!**_

Sasuke's body screamed and the sound was a mix of Ino's and Sasuke's voice. The Yamanaka girl was losing control. Lee was forcing his body to run as fast as he could; Sakura followed him closer. When Lee jumped to perform his Konoha Senpu, he saw Sasuke's eyes turn red, meaning that the Uchiha had regained the control over his body.

Ino felt that she would lose that battle when Sasuke activated the sharingan.

_No. not again. I'm not going to be the useless one. I'm not just a pretty face, I'm a shinobi!! Just like my dad!! I'll show them!! Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma-sensei will be proud of me!!_

Sasuke's hand grabbed his sword.

**_Ino!! Are you crazy?!! Stop it!! Stop it immediately!!! STOP!!!_**

His hand held the sharp blade and turned the edge, aiming for the heart.

Lee did a back flip, falling on the ground and running towards Sasuke.

Sakura cried: _NO_!

Tenten desperately tried to wake Ino's body, to stop that movement.

Too late.

The blade dug into Sasuke's heart. Blood spilled everywhere. Sasuke's face gave one smile – a victorious one, and them a raging one. The Uchiha's body fell on the ground, motionless.

The giant beast lost its master. It decided to follow another power that emanated on the eastern part of Konoha.

* * *

Hinata was drowning inside that water bubble. She tried to break free expanding her chakra, she tried to kick and punch the water, and she even tried to attack the Mist captain who was using that jutsu. All in vain…the lack of oxygen was causing her dizziness. But she couldn't faint,…no…she had to stay awake and finish that battle!

Through the blurry view from the bubble she noticed some Hyuuga warriors fighting nearby. One of them looked at her, motioned to come in her rescue but then, he saw the Mist captain and the fearful aura around him. The Hyuuga soldier gave up and searched for some easy fight. Hinata didn't curse nor blamed the poor guy, so used she was of being ignored. The failed heiress…invisible to her own clan.

Neji was having troubles of his own. Even though he paralyzed his four attackers, other Mist shinobi wanted a piece of Hyuuga Neji. His missions as chunnin and jounin gave him quite a reputation, enough to make him a prized bounty.

One of the Mist shinobi made some hand seals and below Neji's feet a whirlpool appeared. The muddy soil became quicksand and Neji was sinking. Five enemy soldiers jumped to him, but Neji grabbed some shurinkens from his weapon's bag and threw at his enemies. They were pretty good and dodged the shurinkens. One of them picked up what seemed to be a cane and swung it, revealing a Sansetsukon (or three-section staff).

"What a pain….You guys never give up?" – Neji said smirking to his enemies.

"You talk too much kid." – The ninja with the sansetsukon retorted. He moved his weapon and aimed for Neji's head.

Neji quickly crossed his arms above his head, shielding it. His enemy was fast and used the other end of the three-section staff to strike Neji's stomach. The pain made the Hyuuga prodigy bent. The other attackers took advantage of the moment punching and kicking the boy. Unable to move and use his Kaiten, Hyuuga Neji had to find another way to break free. From his place, he could see Hinata fighting for her life.

With his byakugan, he scanned the surroundings looking for something he could use. He was in the middle of the Hyuuga training grounds, only sand, grass and some old wooden pillars were there. The Mist shinobi continued their attack and Neji used hands to hit their legs and arms with the Juuken.

Hinata fell on her knees, exhausted.

"_Damn! She is giving up!!_" – Neji thought, desperate. Time was precious and his cousin was dying.

The prodigy got his kunai and slashed one of the Mist ninja's legs. The guy kicked Neji's face and kneeled to see the wound. The others were still attacking. Neji smirked and licked the blood from his lips; the kneeled guy gave him what he wanted: an opening to throw his kunai.

With a fast and large movement, Hyuuga Neji shot his kunai and hit one of the wooden pillars. The sansetsukon guy saw that and said:

"You are just wasting your time and a good weapon boy. This is useless." – And he flipped the sansetsukon on the air, and its round move stroke Neji's back.

"I never waste time, idiot." – Neji concentrated chakra on his hands and pulled half of his body out of that quicksand. He had attached an invisible wire to that kunai.

"Ha! No way you're gonna do this!!" – the other Mist ninja used his kunai to cut the wire – "We are not that stupid, kid!"

"Really?! Me neither! A ninja must see through the deception." – said Neji sarcastically as he used the cut wire as a whip, slashing his attackers. – "I'm still can't use my Kaiten, but this wire will do the job while I break free from this mud".

Neji focused more chakra on his hand and made a round move with the wire/whip over his head. More and more the movement was getting fast, so fast….

"If I can't spin my body, I will spin this wire" – and the movement almost seemed a whirlwind – "I have to admit that is a feeble excuse for a Heavenly Spin….however…."

One by one, the Mist shinobi were struck by Neji's attack. Dizzy and unbalanced, they retreated a bit…enough for Neji to get out of that quicksand for good. And before his attackers could recover, he killed them with his Juuken.

Arrogantly and obnoxiously, Hyuuga Neji cleaned the dried sand and mud from his jounin uniform and searched for Hinata.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tired and breathless, Hinata still refused to give up even though the odds were against her. However, the Mist captain was quite amazed by her persistence:

"Girl, your resistance is impressive, but you can't beat me. Your level is far below mine." – he kicked her sides – "It is a pity…with the correct training you could have been a great shinobi…" – and he pulled his kunai of the pocket – "But now you'll have to wait for your next life…."

Through the water bubble she saw the distorted vision of the kunai coming closer…closer to her neck. One last thought occurred her: hold that kunai when it gets closer. But, the lack of oxygen in her brain and blood were already slowing down her reflexes and movement. The kunai was closer and she couldn't even lift her arm to block it.

The kunai came closer and passed by her face, landing on the ground. In her dizziness, Hinata heard the metallic sound of the kunai meeting the rocks on the Hyuuga pavement. The next thing she noticed was the blank expression of the Mist captain's face, fallen in front of her. Seconds later, the water bubble exploded and Hinata was all wet, fighting for air and conscience.

As soon as she recovered her senses, Hinata slowly lifted her head and saw her savior:

"Milady should be more alert. Giving your back to enemy is very dangerous when you don't have enough fighting experience." – Soijiro's unreadable expression stared at her. A dirty hand was stretched in her direction. Before Hinata could grab that helping hand, someone else called her:

"Hinata-sama!! Are you OK?" – Neji appeared beside her. Although his voice was calm his eyes reflected some sort of disappointment. Hinata knew that look in his eyes; she had seen it when they fought years before. Neji hated weak people, he barely tolerated them. She didn't want to look into his eyes again. She was wet, weak and ashamed. Hinata only nodded to answer his question.

"Neji, this gate is under control, but the troops at the Main gate are facing some problems." – Soijiro said. Neji agreed with a head movement. The older man also said: - "Take Hinata-sama with you."

None of them saw Hinata punch the rough ground, releasing her frustration and some tears. She stood up, thanked the Branch Leader and obediently followed her cousin, always keeping her head up.

* * *

Kensuke's knuckles were white due to the force he was holding the railings of the balcony. Lesser members of the Main family had already fled to the Mountains. Only the high counselors and their closer relatives were in the Manor. Kanoe and Sayaka were discussing how they should move the comatose Hiashi. Tayoh and Hanzou observed the battle, while Satoru organized the Main family retreat.

"As a Hyuuga, I couldn't feel more shame in leaving the lands of my ancestors…." – Kensuke whispered to no one. Hanzou and Tayoh heard him and also lowered their heads, agreeing with that statement.

Kanoe, Sayaka and Satoru came closer to the three men and announced that they would move Hiashi. Kensuke looked at them and waved his hand, signalizing that he approved whatever they were doing.

Suddenly, a loud sound was heard and the Hyuuga walls shook, enhancing the fissures made by the water attack. Those who were observing the battle from that balcony held their breaths, waiting.

Another sound, louder than the previous. A third sound and this time, gates two and three came down, allowing several Mist men inside the Hyuuga compound. None of the Hyuuga audience emitted a sound as they watched in terror that invasion.

Hinata's plan was based in opening only two gates. The plan's objective was reducing the Mist numbers, waiting for Konoha's help. According to the plan, Mist shinobi would be forced to enter in line, in columns due to the narrowed space of the gates. The Hyuuga troops inside the complex, standing in the sides of the two opened gates, would execute a piercing attack, reducing the casualties in the Hyuuga side. Mist had brought a huge army and Hyuuga Branch House troops were outnumbered compared to them.

When the remaining gates fell, Hinata's plan was screwed. Mist would slaughter Hyuuga for sure.

"We are domed." – Tayoh said, already feeling the cold sweat run down on his spine.

"Let's ….Let's hurry! Main Family! To the mountains!!" – Kensuke ordered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mist shinobi continued stepping inside the Hyuuga compound, breaking and killing everything and everyone in their way. That would be the final attack. It was like a horde of barbarians, shouting and waving their weapons, bloodthirsty.

Hinata pressed Neji's arms. Both were paralyzed by the fear, staring the Mist crowd invade their lands. Their white eyes were wide open, terror reflecting in those pale orbits.

"It is over! Go!" – Neji pushed Hinata to the Manor direction. She was stunned, staring at him. – "Go! Main Family is fleeing to the Mountains! Go with them and save your life!!"

"N….N….Neji-niisan…." – those were the only words she could say. Tears falling from her eyes, but she didn't notice that. – "Ni-niisan! What about you?"

"Worry about yourself! Go to the mountains, Hinata-sama!!" – and he forced her to enter the Manor. Some Main House soldiers keeping guard in the entrance held her. Neji said to them –"Take her to Kensuke-sama! We will deal with the Mist shinobi!"

The soldiers obeyed Neji, not even questioning his lower position. Two of them started to escort her inside the Manor. Hinata didn't resist, accepting their guidance. From the veranda, Neji gave her one last look. He smiled, simple and pure. A smile full of love, respect and regret. A smile of someone that was going to die. His last smile…

Hinata watched that smile without reaction, without words, only those involuntary tears falling down. When he turned his back to her, and his long hair waved as he ran to the battle ground, Hinata realized that she was losing him, and her numbness was gone:

"NEJI!!! NEJI!!!" – she fought the soldiers holding her – "NEJI!!! No!!! Wait!!!"

"Hinata-sama! Let's go! Kensuke-sama is waiting for you!!" – one of the soldiers said.

"No!! I have to go with him!!" – she cried and pointed to Neji, who was already far away facing the enemy – "NEJI!! Please!!!"

"Hinata-sama!!"

In a sudden display of will and power, Hinata got rid of those Main House soldiers, throwing them against the walls of the Manor. Another group of shinobi placed in front of her, blocking her way. Hinata fought them, using all her Juuken skills. She broke free and dashed to the battle ground.

* * *

Kensuke was still attached to that balcony.

He couldn't keep his eyes out of that battle. Hyuuga's fall. He failed. His mind could only repeat those words, again and again. Every time he saw a Hyuuga ninja fall, those words came: _failed. Failed. FAILED._

He failed with his clan, with his House, with his Leader…..with himself.

"Did I wait too much?" – he asked to the smoke air – "Konoha is not coming …." – he leaned his head on the wooden column – "The oldest and mightiest clan of Konoha will die….and it is all my fault…."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't want to, but he turned to see who it was anyway. Kanoe's sharp white eyes, shadowed by the heavy make up stared at him.

"It is not your fault. It is Hinata's fault." – she smirked – "Let's go, Kensuke. We flee and live, to fight another day. We will revive our clan's glory!"

Kensuke caressed Kanoe's hand, pressed his lips in what seemed to be a smile and nodded.

"You are right…" – he turned to her – "And Hiashi-sama? Have you already moved him to the mountains?"

"Not yet." – and she gave one ugly glare to the direction where Hanzou and Tayoh were – "We NEED two strong men to carry our Leader."

Tayoh understood Kanoe's words and slowly walked to where she and the head counselor were. He tapped Hanzou's arm, asking him to come together. Hanzou sighed.

"Come, Hanzou. Let's carry Hiashi-sama to the mountains." – Tayoh insisted as he saw that his companion didn't move an inch.

Hanzou turned to them, he had a resolute expression on his face.

"Sorry. I'd rather die fighting than live in shame." – he stepped over the railing – "I'll help Hinata-sama." – and he jumped to the battle ground.

Tayoh, Kensuke and Kanoe tried to call him back, but he was already fighting one Mist shinobi. And, leaned on the second floor balcony, those three Hyuuga also saw when several Main House shinobi followed Hanzou to the battle ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long wait! I had lots of things to do and this fic had to have a hiatus!

* * *

Hinata stopped somewhere in the middle of the battleground. It was crowded of soldiers; it smelled like blood, dust, urine and tears. She dodged a mist shinobi who tried to slash her with a huge blade; using her Gentle Fist she blew his insides. So many warriors crawling near her; shredded clothes, lost forehead protectors, mud and blood made it almost impossible to identify Mist and Hyuuga shinobi. The only way to distinguish the two sides was the eyes - the Hyuuga white eyes. However, the dead Branch housemen had their opaque and tearful eyes in many colors, but none was white due to the effect of the cursed seal. 

"How sad. They can't be recognized as Hyuuga not even in death." – Hinata thought as she gently closed Kato's eyes. He was so young, had just become a chunnin and now was forever gone.

Death still amazed her after so many years as a shinobi. In her missions, her teammates never allowed her to do the killing part. That was Kiba's job, mostly. Hinata had asked them thousand of times to do the dirty job (she was a shinobi after all), but her friends never permitted: _No. don't worry, next mission you do the job. Why you, Hina-chan? Akamaru and I are faster. Stay with the villagers._

She buried her elbow on another Mist ninja's face, while used her free arm to stab him with the kunai. Not a sign of Neji. She couldn't expect anything different in that chaotic battlefield.

"We are going to die." – she realized – "There is no way we can defeat so many enemies" – more and more Mist shinobi entered the Hyuuga compound through the two fallen gates – "Even if we can hold them in the Main gate and the fourth gate, Mist will lead their armies to the other two gates. To stop them, we will have to concentrate our forces there and leave the previous gates unguarded." – She sighed – "No. We have no men power to protect the four gates altogether….it is my fault….I should have predicted this…."

She fell on her knees, tired, not caring for the mud and dust that dirtied her clothes and hands. Feeling the softness of the muddy battleground, Hinata observed the battle; it seemed like all events surrounding her were happening in slow-motion and she couldn't quite process all that information. Exhaustion of mind and body.

In her numbness, she didn't notice a Mist chunnin running towards her with ice needles in his hands. He had an evil grin popping in his lips, eyes of a murderer born into the battle carnage. Hinata's shinobi instincts made her turn around and see the man coming in her direction. Even though her brain was screaming for her to take action, her body was tired and her spirit crushed. She blinked twice and sighed, nearly thanking the upcoming death that would rest her body and release her long tortured soul. The man was closer and the evil grin became a sardonic laugh; he raised his right arm preparing the attack. Hinata managed to bent up one knee, trying to move but her forces were all gone….her inspiration was lost. Only a few steps separated Kurenai's apprentice from the assassin now.

"Hinata!! Watch out!!" – Somebody screamed.

Hinata recognized the voice and, suddenly, all numbness was gone and determination was back in her eyes. Turning a mid circle with the knee that was still fixed on the ground, Hinata stretched the free leg and performed a low kick. The Mist chunnin jumped over her leg and threw his needles at her. Hinata used the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and deflected all the needles, sending them back to their user added with some deadly chakra. The Mist shinobi dodged some of the needles and received some minor injuries; however he fell dead a second later. When his body banged on the ground, Hinata could see Hanzou smiling to her.

"Need some help, Hyuuga-sama?" – The big man offered her his large hand. Hinata which she accepted and, with overwhelming joy, pulled him closer to an embrace – "Ah…hey….hey…no…please….Hyuuga-sama…ah man…"

"You have now idea h-how h-happy I am, H-Hanzou-san!!" – She was still hugging him – "I h-had lost all my h-hopes and…and then I h-heard your v-voice…"

"Don't be so happy. I'm the only one who decided to fight, milady." – He pushed her away and lowered his head – "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry"

"That is Ok! Even if it is only you, help is always welcomed!" – Hinata was happy that someone in the Main Family actually cared.

"Hyuuga-sama! Hanzou-san!" – Some Main House shinobi came running in their direction – "We will help too!! Tell us what to do!!"

Hinata and Hanzou exchanged a look and the Hyuuga captain said:

"Very well!! Some Hyuuga still have pride in their veins!!" – He cracked his knuckles and smirked – "Keitarô-kun, go find Soijiro-san and tell him to continue with Hinata-sama's plan! The Main gate and the fourth gate must be guarded! Hinata-sama, go to Mr. Genius and tell him to assemble his troops in front of gate number two! Stay with him!!!"

"W-What about you, sir?" – Hinata asked.

"I'll put my men protecting gate number three and I, myself, will crush some Mist scum!!!" – And Hanzou said those words laughing, as if the situation was the funniest thing in the world- "Time to change the odds!!! Hyuuga will show its power!!"

Meanwhile, Neji was facing his own problems and decisions. Mist squads were using small versions of the whirlpool jutsu to destroy the remaining walls, they were decided to destroy Hyuuga compound for good. Hyuuga Neji positioned his men along the walls, using any jutsu they knew that could cancel the water attack (now that the endurance jutsu was gone, it was possible). However, Mist had far more men power than Hyuuga, not to mention that their warriors were handpicked among the most skilled jounin and chunnin.

Fighting his way among the crowded battlefield, Neji searched for the Mist leader. If he could kill that man, their forces would lose the morale and it would be easier to win that battle. All Mist ninja were in their uniforms, so the leader was hidden among them and hard to distinguish. But Neji was not worried with Mist's fashion, he was looking for power, he was searching for the man with the highest chakra flow. And he found.

The most powerful Mist shinobi in that place was a short man, thin, with long hands and fingers. He had a fragile appearance, almost pitiful, but the chakra running in his body was huge.

"Probably he is the one who launched those whirlpools…." – Neji thought – "I would never consider him a powerful enemy judging by the looks only. That will be interesting…"

The Mist warrior noticed Neji's approach and, lazily, turned to face the young Hyuuga. Face to face with the enemy, Neji tried to read his expression. That man had no fear, nor rage printed on his face. He stared at Neji blankly with his purple eyes. Slowly, he removed the forehead protector with Mist village's symbol from his pocket and started to tie it on the back of his head, using those pianist's fingers to do the knot. When he finished, his hands fell on the sides of his body and he simply waited for Neji to make the first move.

Neji activated his byakugan and waited too, looking at that man, reading him.

_Curses! He has no fighting will, no fear, not even a single __sweat drop! Has he steel nerves?...wait….he has very few injuries….this is guy is tough._

"What is your name?" – Neji asked. The guy gave no signal that he would answer. – "Oh, forgive my manners! I should have introduced myself first, right?! I'm Hyuuga Neji."

"I know who you are."

"You do?" – Neji tried to sound less surprised than he really was.

"Yes. Orochimaru told us that we should be careful with you, Hiashi and Hanzou"

"Uh…?" – Now he didn't even tried to hide his surprise. – "So…Hiashi-sama was…"

"Yes. The first attack was to incapacitate Hiashi or Hanzou. Unfortunately, Hanzou escaped." – The Mist shinobi continued in his bored tone.

"So…Those attacks were not random…they had a reason….." – Neji remembered that all those massive whirlpools only happened when he or Hanzou were on the battlefield, always close to their positions.

"Not a reason. They had a target. And since you came to me by your own free will, I shall kill you here."

"That won't be so easy." – Neji smirked to the guy, in Juuken stance.

"Oh…by the way, my name is Kizumi" – and after saying that, Kizumi's body became translucent, like water.

"What the heck….???" – Neji put himself on defense.

Kizumi's body exploded in several water bubbles that floated in the air. And like bullets, those bubbles flew into Neji's direction and attacked him. The young Hyuuga used the Kaiten to protect himself. Once the bubbles were deflected by the Divine Spiral, they stopped in the air, floating near Neji.

Surrounded by those bubbles, Neji waited again, to see what would be Kizumi's next move. After a whole minute, Kizumi spoke:

"I have your chakra signature, Hyuuga Neji." – The bubbles came closer and now Neji could see a little sparkle shinning inside each bubble – "You are dead."

In sound speed the bubbles attacked Neji again. Once more, he used the Kaiten.

"This is useless, moron!! I've seen this jutsu before!!!" – Neji shouted, using his adorable and annoying arrogant tone.

While he was spinning, Neji felt his body heavier and his absolute defense slowed down. _What is going on?_ He stopped and felt his body even heavier. Neji looked at his hands: they were swollen. And so were his legs, stomach, neck….

"Human body has 70 of water. My jutsu will increase this proportion to a hundred! " – Kizumi's voice echoed in Neji's head.

"Are…Are you inside me???"

"Yes. With you chakra signature I amalgamated my chakra with yours, so your body won't reject my water"

"T-That is insane!!!" – And Neji fell on the ground – "T-That is absurd! I'm drowning from inside out!!!"

"That is correct. Raising the water proportion of your body will cause malfunction on your organs. Eventually you will die."

That attack had the same effect of Hyuuga's Juuken, it damaged the internal organs. Nobody can train and harden internal organs, not even a Juuken master like Neji. His body was losing the coordination, his lungs were being filled with water making the respiration difficult, and his head was hurting so badly that he couldn't think clearly. Fighting to stay awake and conscious, Neji tried to think in a way to expel that intruder from his body.

_If I knew how to open the Eight Gates, I could use it to enhance the chakra flow and disturb him__… Curses, I should have asked Gai-sensei to teach me the Eight Gates …I would have learnt it faster than Lee…Lee, Tenten. Gai-sensei…I wonder what are they doing…wait a sec…disturb my chakra flow…that is it!!_

With the remaining forces, Neji started to press some tenketsu of his body.

"That is useless, Hyuuga Neji. I can change my location inside your body!" – Kizumi said using his boring tone.

Neji ignored his comment and continued pressing selected tenketsu, screaming in pain at each pressure.

"Stop this foolish self torture. Oh! I see! The pain is so unbearable that you want to rush your death! Don't worry, I can help you!" – Kizumi divided himself in more bubbles inside Neji's body.

Neji could fell his stomach swollen and the pressure in his chest, soon his heart would fail. But, in spite of all the pain, Neji was smirking.

"You are so stupid, Kizumi."

"What are you bragging about, half-dead?"

"I….I a-am a genius! I c-can d-defeat y-you!" – Neji made a huge effort to close a tenketsu on his thigh – "If I l-lose to a w-worm like you I w-won't be a-able to c-challenge Naruto a-again...I w-won't be a-able to l-look her in the e-eyes a-again..."

"You are insane, Hyuuga." – But after saying those words, Kizumi felt that something was wrong. He couldn't move inside Neji's body as freely as before – "What have you done? The chakra flow…you…you…!"

"Yes. I cut my own chakra flow. Being a Juuken Master, I know exactly how to concentrate all the chakra in a certain place, cutting the correct tenketsu points." – And Neji grinned, looking at his swollen stomach and grabbing his kunai – "Since you were using my chakra flow to move inside my body, I concentrated my chakra in my stomach, trapping you there!"

"Well thought. But I'm still inside your body and I can cause you some damage!"

"Not if I damage you first. Even if you can divide your body in several water bubbles, your body still exists as a whole. Concentrating it in a certain point means I can attack most of your body and, with some luck, your vital points."

"Clever. But you will kill yourself in the process."

"That is OK. When a shinobi enters in the battlefield, death is his only company." – And Neji buried the kunai in his stomach. Both, he and Kizumi, screamed in pain.

Neji started to move the kunai to the sides, to make a horizontal cut in his stomach. Kizumi noticed that the Hyuuga was not kidding and, like all powerful men, he fled afraid of the death. Neji felt like something was being sucked from inside out of his body, he saw the water bubbles - now red as blood – floating near him again.

Kizumi regrouped his bubbles and the short thin man appeared in front of Neji again. But now Kizumi was not impassive as before, he was angry and afraid…and he was bleeding.

"Oh…poor Mist baby. I got you!" – Neji smirked, trying to mask his pain.

"Bastard!! It is not over yet!" – Kizumi's purple eyes shinned an evil light, full of rage and murderous intent. He stretched him long fingers and, suddenly, they became ice daggers – "I'll kill you and get the reward for your head, Hyuuga Neji!!" – He jumped to Neji's direction.

Neji was weak, bleeding, and trying to put his chakra flow back to normal. His only reaction was place a hand in front of his body, for protection. Kizumi slapped that hand and buried his ice fingers in Neji's chest and shoulders. The Hyuuga genius held a scream and releasing the kunai from his stomach, he used it to pierce Kizumi's heart.

"T-That w-won't be enough to k-kill me!!" – Kizumi deepened even more the ice daggers. Neji felt not only the perforation pain, but the coldness of the ice freezing his muscles and blood flow.

"You…are…a ….loser….and…will…always…be…a….loser…." – Neji forced the kunai inside Kizumi's chest using his own body weight to push it deeper. Neji also placed his other hand on Kizumi's chest and used his last chakra to blow the enemy's heart.

Kizumi cried in pain and fell over Neji's body. Tired, the Hyuuga prodigy couldn't remove the dead weight from above him and crashed onto the mud ground. Dizzy and without sensation, Neji tried to pull the kunai out of Kizumi's body, but his force was long gone. Several sleepless nights, the tiredness from the battle, his mind tormented by new feelings for his cousin finally charged the price.

"Feh…I u-understand w-what Hinata-sama sees in N-Naruto….he n-never gives up. I'm n-not like him….I'm n-not like her….n-not e-even l-like Lee….I….I…g-give up…..I'm too t-tired…to continue….too……tired….." – And he closed his eyes accepting the cozy arms that Death offered him – "W-Why fight….if I don't…have…a….chance….with…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long search, Hinata found her cousin fallen beside a Mist shinobi. Carefully Hinata touched Neji's pale face – it was cold.

"Oh Gods, please…." – she removed his forehead protector and saw the Cursed Seal almost vanishing – "Neji-niisan….Neji-niisan!! Neji!! Please, wake up! Neji!!"

Hinata patted Neji's face, calling him more and more desperately. She opened his jacket and moved the black shirt up, revealing his hurt belly. Seeing all that blood Hinata panicked. Immediately she ripped a piece of her shirt and improvised a bandage, pressing the wound with her hands to stop the bleeding.

"Please…don't leave me alone…." – she prayed lowly – "There is so much I have to say to you….Please….."

While pressing his wound, Hinata stared at the sky above where some birds were flying and the afternoon sun painted the clouds in yellow, pink and orange. She couldn't avoid the tears. Moving her eyes, she studied his sleeping mask. There was neither happiness nor accomplishment as expected from a warrior that won his battle. His expression was full of resignation and sadness, like something would be eternally missing from his soul.

"My poor brother….my Neji….you never accepted your life….and now you don't quite accept death. I don't accept it either."- She touched his forehead, his closed eyes…and her hand trembled when reached his lips – "Why such a disturbed expression? Why I can't read you…not even in death….Why don't you tell me your feelings!? Please….I want to know you…"

Hinata rested her forehead in his and cried, caressing his long hair. The hand that was pressing the wound slipped through his torso, the fingers touching his skin.

"Wake up….please…." – and she gently kissed the tip of his nose, and after a moment of doubt, kissed his lips – "Please….please…."

She had her eyes closed, tears still falling, her lips softly kissing first his upper lip and then his lower lip and saying prayers between each kiss. She wondered if it was an invasion, Neji would certainly hate those kisses. But she wanted it so much, like the contact with his lips would reveal her some of his inner secrets, would help her to understand the complex persona of her cousin. Maybe the kiss could give her some of his mind reading powers (and she deepened the kiss a bit)…no…that was not working, she was not reading his mind at all. His mind, his feelings were shut…forever…only revealed to the beautiful death angel (the same one Neji mimicked during his life). Despite the imminent fall of her clan and the urgency of the battle surrounding them, Hinata regretted not giving in to the feelings for Neji, to that first kiss in the morning; to that night in her bedroom – she wanted so much, but was so afraid of the consequences…so afraid of him. She let him go that night…_he is always fleeing from me_.

Suddenly, she felt a slight pressure on her lips – he was kissing her back. Scared, she opened her eyes and raised her head, blushing. Hinata saw Neji's eyes half open, looking at her:

"N-N-Neji-niisan! You…You are a-awake…!!"- Oh shame! _He noticed that I was kissing him? oh…oh…._

"Yeah….I…g-guess I a-am…"

"d-Don't speak!! You are hurt! You m-must keep your f-forces!" – She straightened her back and started to look around. _Don't look him directly in the eyes, he will notice my naughty thoughts!…naughty thoughts? oh my…!_ – "I must c-call for h-help! I c-can't move you to the Manor alone!!"

"I…can….stand…up…by…myself….Hinata-sama." – And leaning on his elbows, Neji tried to seat.

"No!! Your wound will bleed again!! Stay down!"

"Leave…me…I…can…do…this" – He forced his arms and managed to seat up. His hands touched the piece of cloth wrapped around his stomach. He recognized her torn shirt – "You…your shirt…thank you, Hinata-sama." – His eyes were serious when he looked at her.

Ignoring the confused feelings that his eyes provoked, Hinata helped him to stand up.

"Your worse enemy is your pride" – she said almost whispering.

"What did you say?" – He asked, trying to keep the balance without leaning on her.

"N-Nothing." – She grabbed his arm and placed it around her neck – "Hanzou-san and a few Main House ninja decided to help us"

"Really?" – He gritted his teeth in pain when finally managed to stand up, stubbornly removing his arm from around her shoulders. Alone, he gave some steps and turned to her – "What are his orders for me?"

Hinata hesitated to tell him the orders; Neji was in no condition to fight, but he would do it nevertheless. His long hair was a mess, his face expressed pure exhaustion, his eyes had lost the life, and his lips (despite the kisses) were purple and trembling.

"I'm waiting. What are my orders, Hinata-sama?" – a little sparkle flashed in those white eyes. Sparkle of power? No, most likely of anger….Neji knew he was a slave and should obey his masters.

"You…your orders….Hanzou-san said…" – he was still staring at her impatiently. Hinata saw his hands covered in his wound's blood.- "You…you are dismissed, Neji. Go to the Manor and rest. Don't worry, I'll do your job." – Hinata tried to put a smile on her face and sound convincing.

Neji continued staring at her, but now his eyes had a furious light. He quirked a brow and grinned:

"What kind of fool do you think I am?" – He spoke slowly and menacingly. The good old Neji.

"N-No fool, niisan! Y-You can't fight anymore!"

"It is not up to you to decide this." – Neji knew that if he could stand up after every deathblow, he would be a step closer to Naruto. Unconsciously, he knew that was his best chance to prove Hinata that he could be better than Naruto. –"I still can fight."

"….If you say so…." – she twisted her hands and kept her sight down – "Go to gate number two. Your troops are already there. Guard that position…I'll be with you…." – and she dared to look him in the eyes.

"No. You go back to the Manor. Protect Hiashi-sama and….wha…?" – he felt a chill on his spine. Hinata's eyes widened, her expression hardened and she jumped forward, pushing him aside:

"Watch out!" – she shouted before an ice needle cut her cheek and some others pierced her chest.

"Hinata!!!" – Neji fell on the rough ground, screaming in pain as his wound reopened and poured blood – "Hinata!!"

"You…thought that I was dead…didn't you?" – Kizumi's faltering voice echoed – "I will die soon, but I will take your girlfriend with me!! Luck me that she is Hiashi's elder daughter!!! HAhahahaha!!!" – the Mist shinobi shook as he laughed, like a zombie – "But…I must say…you have a bad taste….HAHahahah…she is too pale….."

"Shut up freak!! SHUT UP!!!" – with strength from some unknown place of his mind, Neji used a fast sequence of Hyuuga's taijutsu and ended Kizumi's life, now for good.

Hinata was still upright, trying to remove the ice needles from her body. She coughed some blood and went down on her knees. Neji held her before she could collapse on the ground. He managed to remove the last ice needles from her chest, cleaned the blood from her lips with his thumb. Hinata's legs failed again and Neji almost couldn't hold her dead weight. Without saying a word or crying, she was still trying to stand up and support him at the same time. Not even in a moment, her eyes had lost the will to fight.

Placing her arms around his neck, Neji embraced her waist and pulled them up. She coughed blood again, vivid blood.

"I…I'm s-sorry, Neji-niisan….I'm s-sorry to be such a b-burden for you…."

"Who is the burden for whom, Hinata-sama?" – He gave a warm laugh close to her ear, amused by the situation – "We'll make it….don't worry….."

She gave him a feeble smile and her eyes rolled back; she was losing conscience. Neji pulled her again and whispered in her ear:

"Stay with me. Everything will be fine…."

"I w-wish…I had b-been braver….I h-had more courage…" – she said, staring at nowhere.

"You are a brave woman. A great kunoichi!" – he could feel her body going cold below his embrace.

"Am….I?...like Tenten-san?" – she asked, looking at him, forcing her eyes to focus his face .

"Better….like Tsunade-sama!" – he smiled – "Better shinobi than me….don't give up…."

"You…are such a …liar…..Always lying to y-yourself ….and to the o-ones you l-love…" – She gave smiled to him and more blood ran down from her lips – "I…finally can…r-read you….liar….."

"Feh…this is not fun….I lost in my own game…" – and he approached him lips from her mouth. He felt her weak breathe and her eyes still focusing him.

"Don't leave me alone" – she whispered – "I d-don't want to die alone, like I lived all my life…please"

"I won't let you alone. I'll be by your side. Hinata-sama, you are not alone, you have friends."

"B-But the clan….It was like I n-never existed…n-nobody cared…."

"…..You are not invisible, you know. I can see you; I can see the great shinobi that lies inside you. And…I care about you…"- he kissed her lips, tasting the blood and the passion. – "Does this sounded like a lie to you?"

"Haha…no…(cough)….you are telling the truth now….(gasp)" – her eyes blinked twice, she gasped for air and smiled to him – "Why…why….it took us so long…to…understand each…other? Maybe, we will have t-time in the underworld…."

"I don't think I'm going to the same place you are." – He tried to be strong, to mask his pain. And he made a decision – "Besides, I'm not planning to die today and neither will you!" – He had no idea how he would save them both. In the middle of that battlefield, they were an easy prey for the enemy. Neji pulled Hinata closer and tried to walk a few meters; he could feel his muscles cry at each step. The wound in his stomach was pouring so much blood that his shirt and his pants were soaked. Hinata had fainted in his arms. – "Come on…stay with me…wake up, Hinata-sama! Damn! Don't leave me alone…."

It was just the Gods will that kept the enemies away from them, but Neji knew it was just a matter of time, sooner or later someone would see them…and give the final blow. Sliding his feet trough the pebbles of the pavement, Neji struggled to reach a safer place where he could hide Hinata. He could feel her weak respiration; her hands were cold.

"Come on…don't die on!" – He planted a kiss on her cheek – "Be the stubborn girl you always were! Fight for your life….Damn..if Naruto were here I'm sure she would be awake! Damn!"

"Ow! Are they doing what I think they are doing???" – somebody said from above the walls.

"YOSH! That is the power of youth love!!! Fantastic!!" – another voice said, followed by a 'ping' sound, like something was shinning.

"Shut up you two!! Can't you see they are injured?" – a female voice argued with the other two – "Sakura-san! Let's go!"

"OK! Naruto-baka, Lee-san! Give us a hand!" – Sakura shouted, jumping from the wall and going into Hinata and Neji's direction – "Guys!! Guys are you OK?"

"Neji!! Hang in there!!" – Tenten waved to the Hyuuga man.

Sakura and Tenten arrived and the medic nin immediately initiated the procedures to heal Hinata. Tenten helped Neji to seat and used a clean cloth to wipe out the blood of his wound.

"What took you so long?" – Neji asked in his arrogant tone.

"Hey! You could use 'thanks' sometimes!!" – Naruto said in his usual loud tone.

"Moron" – Neji sibilated.

"Asshole"

"Stop you two!! Naruto, pay attention to the battle!!" – Sakura told him without moving her eyes away from Hinata.

"Never fear, my beloved friends! We are here to help!!" – Lee shouted and pointed to the enemies – "Konoha's lotus will blossom now!!!"

"Lee, stop this foolish performance!!!! Take care of Ino-san!!" – Tenten slapped Lee's head.

"I can't believe that I actually missed this….." – Neji whispered.

* * *

I don't know about you guys, but I think that was the best chapter so far! Give me your opinion!!

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Once more I appologize for the late update!

I also want to say thanks to all those who read and reviewed this fanfic. I wish I had time to thank each of you individually, 'cause you deserve it! But...well...Thanks! Thanks! A million Thanks to all!!

The usual disclaimer.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes. His head was aching so much that was hard to organize his thoughts. He closed his eyes again…that fucking pain had to go away…but nope…it was not working…he still felt the pain. He could sense the numbness in his arms and wrists…he was tied to a lamp-post. Moving his hands a little, he tried to break free. His head ached again, stronger than before. He took a deep breath and tried to open the eyes again…and again pain stormed into his head….but he had to do that. And so he did. As he focused his sight, Sasuke saw a neighborhood in shambles, completely abandoned.

"Orochimaru's attack was sure devastating…." – that was his first coherent thought. Deep inside, he cursed his sensei for destroying the town he loved so much. Yet, it was surprising, even for him, that he still loved Konoha.

His vision was clear now and he analyzed the place. Doing a more accurate analysis, Sasuke noticed that that place was destroyed long time ago; the grass was growing freely between the rocks of the pavement and the bricks on the walls. Huge spider webs decorated the ceilings, lamps and shop's signs. It seemed like no living being or ghost had walked on those streets for years. No wonder…the air there was heavy, full of hatred and fear, poisonous for anyone that loved sanity.

Another deep breath, another attempt to release his arms. He gave up again, the numbness was almost unbearable. The wind blew stronger and a banner flew closer to his feet. Sasuke stomped over the banner and the wind unfolded it. A red and white fan appeared. He allowed his eyes to rest on that familiar symbol for some minutes; old memories long buried in his mind came back…stronger. A time when he was happy.

His eyes finally got used to the daylight. Slowly, he raised his head and noticed something written on the wall in front of him. The red letters (_blood?)_ expressed the following message:

"Remember who you are" – he knew that handwriting, it was Naruto's.

He could feel a knot in his throat. Pain. If he could use his hands, he would cover his face with them. He felt like looking at that message again, but a shadow covered it.

"You know…you are always sleeping when we need you most…baby snake…"

Before he could meet the eyes of the voice, Sasuke felt a kick on his stomach.

"Wake up, kiddo. Thanks to you, the chakra beast is weak and is being smashed by Gamabunta." – Another kick – "Move! You are needed in the battle field"

"Oh…I would gladly help you guys…but as you can see I'm a bit…stuck in here" – he used the best mockery tone he could come up, not to mention the arrogant face.

Kabuto leaned forward, really close to Sasuke's face and grabbed his collar:

"Aren't you the invincible? The strongest student of Orochimaru-sama? The last Uchiha? The Avenger?" – He released the collar and Sasuke's head bumped on the lamp-post behind – "Do it yourself. And do it fast!"

Kabuto spitted on Sasuke's face and jumped on the roof top nearby, disappearing from the sight.

Sasuke once again read the message. He sighed, forced his body forward with an amazing amount of chakra, removing the lamp-post from the ground and gently sliding his tied hands away. Upright, he stretched his arms to the sides and undid the knot.

It was just then that he realized that his wound (the one Ino did with his own sword) was fully healed.

_Sakura!__….isn't she amazing?_

He couldn't quite hide the smile that came to his lips and the image of the pink haired kunoichi.

His sword was broken in several pieces, beyond any possible reconstruction. That was probably Tenten's or Lee's doing, Team Gai was famous for its efficiency….

Sasuke took in his hands a single shard of his old sword and, in a slow hand movement; he drew a horizontal line on the wall, crossing the message.

"I know who I am…."

He turned his back to the wall and to the destroyed Uchiha compound to find his way towards Orochimaru…one last time….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's treatment quickly showed its effectiveness. Hinata moaned and, shivered in Sakura's arms, colors returning to her face and lips. Naruto and Lee were positioned in front of the group, protecting them. Ino was asleep near Sakura and Tenten was applying some ointment on Neji's wounds.

"Guys…can't you go faster? Things are pretty bad here…" – Naruto said without removing his eyes from the battle field.

"Hey!! They are in terrible condition!! I can't make miracles!!!" – Sakura's response came in a very impatient tone. She was doing her best, considering that her chakra was almost gone after healing Ino and Sasuke.

Neji was trying to stay awake, fighting the urge to close his eyes and rest his mind and body. Tenten's warm hands were more than a welcome to slumber. The weapons' mistress noticed that and pulled Neji's head closer to her chest:

"Hinata's healing might take some time. Try to rest too….Naruto and Lee are taking care of the enemies" – a strand of her hair detached from the bun and fell on Neji's face, and without further complaining he leaned his head on her shoulders.

"Hai…." - She smelled like orange-blossoms….it was the shampoo…he knew that because once she forced him to accompany her on cosmetics' shopping. Her left hand was still cleaning his wound, but her right hand was caressing his hair. Tenten was saying something in his ears but Neji couldn't understand what. He simply let his body rest nested in her arms.

Hanzou noticed the ruckus and quickly reached the teens. As he saw the heiress and her cousin fallen on the ground, Hanzou's reaction was stretch out his right arm and force his chakra on Naruto's stomach. The blond kid flew some meters away; Lee only had time to shout his friend's name before Hanzou stroke his chest, making the green beast jr kiss the ground. Tenten instinctively protected Neji while Sakura tried to face the giant Hyuuga:

"Hey!! We are here to help!! We are Team Kakashi and Team Gai!!!" - Firmly said the green eyed girl, still sending her healing chakra into Hinata's body.

But Hanzou was pure Hyuuga steel and stubbornness, not used to listen to strangers and he advanced to Sakura claiming the Hyuuga lady:

"Child, get away from my lady! The same for you chinese girl, get away from Genius!" - He walked slowly and carefully, expecting an attack anytime soon.

"Genius? That is how you call Neji?" - Tenten was positively annoyed by the way her best friend was called among his clansmen - "He is a true genius and he deserves more respect!!"

At that point, Naruto and Lee were back in the game and tossed themselves on Hanzou's back. It seems that both had forgotten about Hyuugas' eyes on the back of their heads; with fast palm moves, Hanzou stroke again the boys. Quickly standing up, Naruto was preparing a rasengan while Lee attacked Hanzou with a spinning kick. Hanzou grinned at those stupid kids and defended himself. Suddenly he felt someone pulling his pants and looked down:

"What the heck...?"

"Please...this is a misunderstanding...sir..." - it was the blond girl who was asleep a minute before - "We came to rescue Hyuuga...and Nara...and Akimichi..."

"But..." - Hanzou only started his phrase when Naruto's rasengan exploded on his back (this time he couldn't activate the byakugan). That attack unbalanced him and Lee took the opportunity to kick his face and arms, incapacitating the giant man.

"Naruto! Lee! Stop!!" - Ino screamed, using her elbow to support her torso and sit up - "Sir...please..."

Hanzou was kneeled on the ground and mad with the two boys. He wouldn't take that offense lightly. Ino crawled towards him, stretching her arms, trying to reach him. The Hyuuga observed that scene puzzled and finally he touched the girl's pleading hands and helped her to stand up.

"I'm listening." - He simply said, ceasing all the menacing attitude. Naruto and Lee followed his example and stopped the offensive.

"O...Orochimaru is attacking Konoha" - that statement didn't seem to bother Hanzou. Ino noticed that but continued her explanation nevertheless- "In order to do that, he imprisoned all clans inside their own territories".

"So…Hyuuga was not the only one..."

"No. All clans are in the same situation. But Konoha needs their help, your help..."

"Without the clans we have insufficient man power to face Orochimaru's armies. And without man power we can't save all the clans..." - Lee explained.

"I see...a chess game...That snake is intelligent..." - Hanzou had a thoughtful expression on his face - "But that doesn't explain why you are here."

"We came to save Neji and Hinata. Isn't that obvious?" - Naruto shouted - "With Neji, Team Gai is complete. Then, while they rescue Aburame Shino, we will help Inuzuka Kiba...and Hinata's team will be complete!!"

"We will have two teams: one will go to Nara compound and the other to Akimichi's, completing Asuma's team. And, together, we will save Konoha!!!!" - Lee continued the explanation, full of excitement.

"Amazing..." - Hanzou said and the kids smiled at his acknowledgement - "You really think that punks like you can save Konoha from Orochimaru and his minions? I've never heard such naive ness."

The five rescuers' faces dropped, open mouthed. The old man analyzed the kids, he could see no fear in their eyes, but he also felt their inexperience. _They have never felt real blood in their hands...never sensed a true battle fever_. Those children were hurt by Hanzou' words, but Naruto broke the silence:

"Now I see." - He faced Hanzou with determination - "I see why Neji is so cold and always defensive...I see why Hinata looks like a scared mouse. If everyone inside Hyuuga thinks and talks like you, they have all reasons in the world to hate and fear, to lose their faith in people and in themselves." - Naruto pointed his thumb in his chest's direction and continued - "WE are going to save Konoha and the clans, may you believe in it or not!! If you are not willing to help, then don't disturb us! I'm sure Hinata and Neji will help!!"

"Na-Naruto-kun..." - Hinata forced her back to the upright position. Her face was pale and showed signs of exhaustion, but her eyes had that inner fire - "Hanzou-san, Naruto-kun and the others are Konoha's aid to our clan. We must accept their help and, after we release Hyuuga from its enemies, we will help the other clans...Kiba-kun, Shino-kun...everyone."

Hanzou nodded, even though he was not truly convinced by Hinata's words. Sakura helped Hinata to stand up and the first thing the white-eyed girl searched was her cousin. She found him...on Tenten's arms. The brunette kunoichi was waking him up in a very loving way (at least that was Hinata's impression):

"Hey, prince charming, time to wake up. Don't make me kiss you to wake you up!" - Tenten's sense of humor was famous among her companions, however, Hinata was not used to that and got a very bad impression. Neji's eyelashes trembled as he woke up; Tenten giggled and said something in his ear, he smirked to her and stood up.

Hinata's knees failed and Naruto passed his arms around her waist, supporting her body. That was when Neji turned around, looking for Hinata...and saw her in Naruto's arms. He bit his lower lip furiously; she was shaking, still weak from the wounds, and hurt by his behavior near the other girl. His eyes shifted from Naruto to Hinata, his worst fears became real – she only stood up when Naruto appeared - his hands were fisted on the sides of his body; she was scared by his glare and hid her face on the folds of Naruto's jacket. He abruptly brushed the dust from his black uniform and placed a hand on Tenten's shoulders, formally asking to Hanzou:

"What is the strategy, sir?"

"Get your teammates and force the Mist soldiers out of the compound. Team Kakashi can you help me with the scum inside the walls?" - Naruto and Sakura nodded to Hanzou. Ino looked to the sides and opened her mouth to say something, but Hinata was faster:

"W-What about me...Hanzou-san?" - She was still in Naruto's arms, poking her fingers. That pleading attitude infuriated Neji so much that he couldn't hide.

"Lee, Tenten, let's go. We have our orders." - He said. Tenten and Lee exchanged puzzled looks, but followed their friend. Hinata kept watching he go away, running sided by the other girl, closed inside his shell once more...unreachable to her.

She had touched his heart a few moments before. She had managed to go inside his shell, to share his hopes and fears, to feel his love. Yes, there was love behind that cold mask and that selfish behavior. A warm heart was concealed inside that body, claiming to be loved, to be understood. Neji's rational mind and Hyuuga's rules crushed that sensitive heart, silencing it. The only way that heart expressed its frustration was exploding in rage and anger. And she needed so much that love...she had so much love to give to him...Once more, Hinata would have to keep her love away, hide it, let it hurt her heart with its thorns, ever knowing that the owner of that feeling refused it...like others before him...

Was love such a bad thing? Was HER love such a bad thing….because everyone seemed to refuse it.

Hanzou's voice cut her flow of thoughts - "Milady, I think it would be better if you and the blond lady here go hide inside the Manor. You are both wounded and weak."

"I refuse!!! I won't be a witness again!! I want to fight!!" - Ino shouted. Her bold words were quite a contrast with her feeble condition.

"Me too!! I can fight!!" - Hinata endorsed Ino's words. Another example of a strong spirit imprisoned in a weak body.

"No way! Out of question!! You are both too wounded to fight! Leave to me, Naruto and Hanzou-san!" - The doctor in charge ordered.

"No. Nothing you say will make me change my mind, forehead girl. And I'm sure Hinata is with me, right Hinata?" - Ino answered, smiling. Hinata also smiled.

"Sakura...I don't know about Ino, but I know that Hinata won't give up, especially with her clan in danger. Let them fight, we will protect them!" - Naruto smirked and tightened the embrace on Hinata, which become red like a tomato!

"I don't agree..." - Hanzou started to argue but Sakura moved her head to the sides and said - "Give up. I have known these three all my life and nothing you say will make them change their minds...believe me they are stubborn like hell..."

And that was how Team Kakashi, Ino, Hinata and Hanzou started to fight in the middle of the battlefield, hunting all the Mist shinobi that dared to enter in Hyuuga compound.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoe was busy coordinating the escape of the Main Family to the mountains; she did not see when Naruto and the others arrived. Kensuke was leaned on the wall, near the Leader's office, lost in his thoughts; the old warrior couldn't stand the idea of leaving his home, turning his back to the enemy like a coward. He stared the ceiling, hopelessly. His thoughtful attitude allowed Kanoe to act freely and use the cursed seal every time a Branch member refused to do the job. Just for the record approximately twenty Branch members had suffered the curse during the escape.

Satoru found the situation quite comfortable; he only had to protect Sayaka-sama. As for Tayoh, he shared Kensuke's feelings, and was feeling miserable for running away from the battle. And he was the one who saw when Team Gai and Team Kakashi arrived.

At first he thought that they were Mist shinobi, but as he enhanced his vision he could distinguish their forehead protectors with Konoha's rune. He backed away a few steps from the railing, astonished. Closer to the railing again Tayoh saw the moment Neji and his teammates parted, and when Hanzou and the other kids formed a circle in the middle of the yard, protecting each others backs.

"K-Kensuke-sama…." – it took him a few seconds to process the information – "KENSUKE-SAMA!!! Konoha's reinforcements!! Konoha's reinforcements!!"- he dashed towards Kensuke.

"What are you saying, Tayoh-san?" – Kensuke asked, lazily, still numb.

"There are shinobis from Konoha helping Hanzou down there!" – Tayoh was like a small child that discovered something new, almost jumping of joy. Kensuke went to the railing, leaning on it.

"…but…they are….children!!!" – Kensuke slapped the wood, frustrated – "Konoha sent mere children to help Hyuuga! What is the Godaime thinking?"

Tayoh stared at the old man, suddenly understanding his nuisance. Kanoe and Satoru approached the railing, and other members of the Hyuuga clan came to see what was going on.

"The Godaime has little respect for our clan to send those shrimps to help us…" – Kanoe stated – "Ignore them, Kensuke-sama, and let's continue our retreat."

"That is…unbelievable…just children…" – deep inside Kensuke still wanted to believe that Konoha hadn't forgotten Hyuuga –"…continue the retreat…." – he ordered whispering.

Most of the Main House spectators left the veranda and continued to gather their belongings, deliver them to the Branch Families and follow the path to the Mountains. Kanoe, Kensuke, Satoru and Sayaka were discussing the best way to move Hiashi. Tayoh was still observing the battle; Hinata was obviously weak and tired but still fighting.

He saw the moment when the heiress faced two enemies at the same time, barely standing on her feet; he saw when the blond boy - the kyuubi vessel - came and helped her using his Kage Bushin. The Yamanaka girl was on the center of the circle formed by the others, she was using mind domination techniques while the Godaime's apprentice smashed the Mist ninja like potatoes. They were trying, in spite of all handicaps, they were giving their best to save Hyuuga and Konoha. What about him? He was just watching, like most of the Main Family. A sudden commotion caught his attention.

A woman from the Branch ignored Kanoe's orders, grabbed a bow and an arrow and decided to help in the battlefield. Other ladies decided to do the same, but Kanoe and Satoru immediately punished them using the Cursed Seal. The woman, despite the pain, still held firmly the bow, dragging her body to the staircase to the first floor. The ladies protested, but Kanoe shouted:

"Do your job!!! Your obligation is to protect the Hyuuga's blood!!! It is your destiny!!"

Some ladies, resigned, got their burdens and obeyed Kanoe; others still tried to fight, some climbing down the railings to reach the ground, others shooting their arrows from the second floor veranda,…all of them were severely punished by Kanoe and Satoru. Most of them died by the hands of Hyuuga, the clan that they were desperately trying to protect and save by giving their blood. Tayoh watched as those women bodies were kicked to the sides by Main Family members, to clear the pathway…no respect to those warriors…no regret for their deaths…not even a tear. He couldn't stand that horror anymore and turned his eyes to the battle.

Down there, on the battlefield, the Branch House shinobi, Hanzou and his men, Konoha's kids and the Heiress were shoulder by shoulder, forming two lines, and facing the enemy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Contradicting Hanzou's orders, Neji and his team decided to taunt the enemies and make them enter inside the compound. The explosive tags and Soijiro's men had already reduced the number of Mist shinobi outside Hyuuga walls. Lee, Tenten and Neji, each using a different gate, carried to the inner walls as many enemies as possible. Once the enemies were all inside the compound, Neji went to Naruto and said:

"Make as many clones as necessary to cover the walls"

"Uh? You mean a Naruto wall?" - He seemed amused by the idea.

"Yeah! Can you do it?" - Neji was impatient; Lee and Tenten were fighting alone, trying to deviate the enemies' attention.

"Of course I can!!! You doubt me?" - and Naruto immediately created lots of Narutos, who ran and covered the walls of Hyuuga compound, closing the entrances, fissures and any other way to the outside. - "Hey, Neji!! Like that?" - shouted at the same time hundreds of Narutos.

"Yeah! Like that…"

"What you think you are doing little bastard? Haven't I told you to put these scum **out** of our territory?" - Hanzou punched Neji's face. Naruto (and his clones) protested; Hinata came to Neji's side and placed a hand on his shoulder, which he harshly removed.

"I'm using their own plan to destroy them! Use this thick brain of yours for a change, Hanzou! Mist shinobi can't run away now!! Otherwise, even if we save Hyuuga, their survivors will join Orochimaru…"

"Neji-nissan is right. We must end this here and now." - Hinata said, still on Neji's side - "Somebody call Soijiro-san and the other Hyuuga warriors."

That is how they formed the line Tayoh saw. Mist leaders understood Hyuuga's plan and also positioned in lines,...they had more lines than Hyuuga. Hanzou stared Neji and spoke in a very icy tone:

"Satisfied now? Thanks to your miscalculation we are all going to die."

Neji couldn't predict the fact that, even after all that killing and considering the wounded, Mist army was more numerous than Hyuuga army. He was blaming himself for that miscalculation, trying to find a way out. But the way things turned, there was no other way than fight face to face the enemies.

"Neji…we are strong. They are tired and confused….we can win…Besides, we have Naruto's clones." - Tenten said, attempting to cheer up her partner.

"Naruto won't be able to keep these clones forever, Tenten" - Neji's eyes were closed tightly, furiously.

The combatants faced each other; Mist had two times more soldiers than Hyuuga. The air was heavy; the atmosphere was hot and damp; no bird was flying; the trees' leaves didn't move; time had stopped. Lee noticed that a young Hyuuga genin beside him had just wet his pants, unable to fight the crescent fear. Gai's student put his hand on the kid's shoulder and made the famous "nice guy pose", the boy smiled but Lee could still hear his knees shaking. He may have helped the kid, but now Lee was the one breaking down; he was controlling the nervousness through respiration, cracking his knuckles and jumping to warm up. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his right arm; it was Tenten's hand.

"This is not like you, Lee. Calm down. We faced worst situations and lived to tell."

"I'm not afraid, Tenten. I'm excited!! I can't wait for this fight to start!!" – He lied. He was afraid because he knew that their fight was just beginning: after Hyuuga they had the other clans to help out.

Soijiro and Hanzou were discussing a new strategy, but Mist's superior numbers were a huge obstacle to their plans.

One Naruto positioned in front of the Main gate observed the Manor and noticed the Principal family members watching the battle from the second floor balcony. That Naruto shouted:

"Hey!! Why those fellows are just observing the battle? Why they don't come here to help us? I can see warriors there!!"

Neji sighed and explained the situation to the Naruto beside him: "Those Hyuuga are from the Main family, Hinata's relatives. They have not agreed with this attack from the beginning and decided to don't take part in the action".

"What? That is ridiculous!!!" - Naruto shouted again and stared at the Main House audience furiously.

"T-They knew that existed a strong probability of flaw in m-my p-plan…." - Hinata said, poking her fingers, ashamed of her inability to think in a better way to save her clan - "Be-besides, they m-must protect my f-father and the Hyuuga blood…"

"Ha! That is really stupid!! If we die here, they will be the next! It is better fight than wait for death! No blood will be protected this way!" - Sakura said, also staring at the audience.

"Unfortunately, that is not the truth. Main family members are fleeing to the mountains. They will carry Hiashi-sama and so the royal blood will be spared." - Hanzou told the kids. Neji and Hinata didn't know about the escape and their faces expressed all the fury and despair.

"That is it? We…we are just a bait! While they escape to salvation, we die!" - Neji whispered, staring at the pebbles bellow his feet - "A bait…just like my dad was…." - he felt like leaving that battleground, leaving that clan, that village, like giving up that life full of deception. He actually gave two steps behind, which made Tenten and Lee fear for him - "Hahaha…always bait! Protect the Blood, they say…and our blood? The Branch families are less Hyuuga than the Main family? Don't we have the same blood running in our veins? A bait….just a fucking bait…."

"Neji, dear….please." - Hinata leaned her head on his back, caressing his arms, even though she was afraid of another bash. (Lee and Tenten looked at each other - _dear?_). Neji didn't move, accepting the body contact with his cousin - "We are all in the same boat. If w-we are going to d-die, let's die f-fighting, let's show our e-enemies s-some of our powers…"

"Hey!!! You Main something guys!!! Come here and help us!!" - Naruto shouted.

"That is right!! If you help us, we will be in advantage!!!" - Lee also tried to put some sense into those crowned heads.

No Main family member moved a single finger; they remained on the balcony, staring those suicidal fellows. Satoru even laughed. Hanzou looked at Kensuke in an attempt to convince the old councilman of their reasons to fight. Both men sustained the sight, in a silent discussion, but in the end one couldn't convince the other. Neji and Soijiro observed the silent discussion; for those Branch house members the outcome was more than expected, they knew no Main family member would dirty their hands in a helpless battle.

"Cowards!!!!" - Naruto screamed. Nobody replied.- "Cowards!!!"

"Soijiro-sama, I'm sorry. My bad judgment caused and will cause the deaths of many family members…." - Neji said to his uncle.

"I knew the risks, child. They knew the risks. Even so, warriors' pride spoke louder. Don't regret."

"What are our options, Hanzou-san?" - Hinata asked, still holding Neji's arms.

"Not many, my Lady." - Hanzou was using an old hair band to tie his long hair - "Not many. If we had all Hyuuga warriors on the battlefield, the victory would be ours for sure…"

Hinata sighed, let go of Neji's arms and walked to a point in the middle of the two lines; she seemed so small and so scared, fragile like a porcelain doll. She caught their attention but was not sure of what to do; following an old habit she searched for Naruto and the blond boy smiled full of confidence. She knew what to do. When she raised her head, all could see the fire in her eyes; and although her voice was low and tired, her words expressed the power and the sovereignty worthy of a true leader:

"Everyone…let's do our best!"

It started with Lee (of course) and then all soldiers were applauding and using battle cries, adjusting forehead protectors and grabbing their kunais. Mist army also did the same. It was no longer a simple shinobi fight, full of traps and deceptions; it was a battle between warriors that would give their best to prove their superiority. Both sides advanced fast. Naruto's clones closed the circle around the combatants, attacking Mist army from all directions and allowing no escapes. Neji protected Hinata with his body, and Hanzou was always close by. Lee and Sakura were the destroying double of that battlefield, smashing, damaging and reducing to small pieces anything and anyone who dared to cross their way. Ino used her average taijutsu to backup Tenten, who flipped her scrolls to bring to battle all sorts of weapons that existed in the world.

But bravery and guts alone couldn't change the fact that Hyuuga/ Konoha's numbers were far bellow Mist's. All warriors were tired and wounded, the last one to stand on the battleground would be the winner; and Mist had more chances to be the ones.


	15. Chapter 15

As Neji predicted, Naruto soon reduced the number of clones. The blond boy had matured a lot after Jiraya's training and knew that he had to save some chakra for the oncoming battles. But, by reducing the number of clones, Konoha's forces also had less men power. and that boosted the morale of Mist forces.

Mist's shinobi halted their advance and suddenly, from the middle of their lines, huge swords emerged, like war's standards. Each sword had a different shape, size, color; one more bizarre than the other.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm, pulled her closer and said:

"Are you thinking the same as I?" – His eyes didn't move from the swords, terrified. The girl only nodded.

"Yes….Momochi Zabuza…." – Sakura remembered their first real challenge as Team 7. She recalled Kakashi's explanation about the Hidden Mist and how they became known for their bloodthirsty swordsmen, like Hoshigaki Kisame and Zabuza.

The swordsmen placed themselves on the first line; a platoon of thirty men, carrying the uncommon swords and showing their horrible faces. Those men waved their swords, warming up; they licked their lips, already feeling the taste of blood.

Hanzou had faced Mist's shinobi before and he knew that most of the Hyuuga warriors on that battlefield had no experience to deal with that kind of ninja. He lowered his head, staring at the dusty ground. That dust was Hyuuga land, which made him the man he was. He praised that land, more than he praised any God, more than he praised his life. A single tear drop wet that dusty ground, between Hanzou's feet. And then, he felt a cold hand touch his arm.

"Hanzou-san, a-are you Ok?"

"Uh? Oh…Hinata-sama! I'm fine! Fine!!!" – He smiled to the girl. Hanzou noticed her eyes, wide open. She blinked a lot and her mouth was dry; her hands' coldness were a clear indicative of her fear. But she didn't move an inch from her place, between him and her cousin.

"L-Let's go." – She said, simply. The others positioned to fight, to face those bizarre swordsmen.

There weren't many options: fight the swordsmen and suffer an honorable death or run cowardly and die sliced by them. Naruto was the first one to run forward (is that something new?), Lee and Sakura followed him. Hinata, Neji and the Hyuuga troops also advanced, but more cautiously because they were close range attackers.

Tenten carefully chose one scroll from her backpack and bit her finger to summon the weapon: a morning star attached to a spiked chain. The brunette flipped the morning star, testing is weight and range. She smiled to herself, satisfied with the results and prepared to go into action.

Suddenly, Ino held Tenten's arm, which turned and saw the blond girl's anxious expression.

"Ino…? What's up?"

"Don't go. I…I mean, ahn…stay here and back me up." – Ino still held Tenten's arms, but her eyes had a more resolute look.

"What are you planning…?"

"I will use one of my family's jutsus, but when I use it I became more vulnerable. That is why I need you here."

"Are going to do some crazy thing like the one you did to Sasuke? Because if you are, I'm not going to help! That was suicidal!!" – Tenten stiffened before Ino and rested the morning star on the ground, only stretching the chain with her hands.

"Hey!!! I'm not a fading flower!!! I can help too! I know what I'm doing, Tenten!!! Just back me up, OK!" – Without waiting for Tenten's answer, Ino rubbed her hands to warm up and made some complicated hand signs. Tenten opened her mouth to argue but she simply gave up and finally accepted that her all companions were surely stubborn.

Ino finally finished her jutsu and opened her eyes, revealing that her blue pupils had gone, leaving only the sclera.

All of sudden, Naruto noticed that the swordsman he (and five of his clones) was fighting stopped. He gave some steps behind; suspicious that it could be some trick, but the Mist guy stood still. He noticed that Lee had also done the same, shifting his sight from the shinobi to Naruto, waiting for some explanation.

Neji had just pushed away his opponent with the Kaiten and prepared for the counter attack, but the swordsman stood up and did nothing.

Konoha forces waited, staring quizzically to those swordsmen. Mist forces also waited, stupefied, not understanding why their elite shinobi suddenly stopped. The swordsmen's bodies trembled a little and they suddenly spun on their heels, facing their own kind. Mist shinobi kept staring and them, as fast as a wind blow, those huge swords descended, slitting in two halves the first souls they found.

Confusion and fear took Mist forces as the swordsmen continued their slaughter, lifting and waving those swords, and at every new move more and more blood painted the blades. Screams. The Mist jounin tried to stop the swordsmen, but all they could do was delay their advance.

Sakura immediately guessed who was the responsible for that mess and looked at Ino, which panted a lot but had a victorious smile on her face.

"I'm…n-not useless….forehead…girl….." – She whispered.

"Not useless,… just stupid. You don't have enough chakra…."- Tenten said.

"So don't keep looking at me, morons!!! Attack the swordsmen now that they are defenseless!!! GO!!! Bunch of idiots!!" – Ino screamed – "If Shikamaru were here, he would have guessed my plan, but these people have amoebas' brains…" – she whispered.

Everybody noticed that it would be their best and last chance to destroy those elite warriors. Attacking from behind was not the prettiest way to win a battle, but was safe and, let's face the facts, they were shinobi, commonly known as shadow assassins!! Hyuuga forces and Konoha's kids dashed forward, stabbing those swordsmen's backs with their kunais or bare hands. Sakura used her knees to brake down the swords; Lee's Konoha senpuu blacked out several shinobi; Hinata used her Juuken to paralyze the enemy while Naruto finished them with his rasengan; Tenten left Ino's side and used her morning star to smash some heads, and Neji killed some using the 64 hands of Hakke. Konoha's forces were being merciless, whipping out their foes. One by one the powerful elite swordsmen fell. When Mist shinobi woke up from their stun and decided to do something to stop that, it was too late: the swordsmen were dead or incapacitated, lying down on the rough ground.

At that same moment, Ino also felt her last sparkle of chakra burn out, falling on her knees. She put her fingers on the side of her neck, measuring her accelerated pulse; from her backpack she picked up an ampoule containing a dark yellow liquid and sipped it, making a grimace.

Sakura reached her and into "doctor mode" opened her eyes, checked her heart beats, and said:

"Your vital signs are returning to normal….it shouldn't happen after such a massive chakra use….! What have you done?"

"Feh….Tsunade's apprentice doesn't know what have I done?"

"I'm not playing, Ino!! You are forcing your body too much!!!" – Sakura spoke while she applied a shot with vitamins in Ino's arms.

"…Ginger essence….that is what I used…."

The pink haired girl stared at the blond one, amazed for a moment, and then she gently smiled.

"Clever! Well done!!"

Ino almost returned the smile, but the old rivalry spoke louder and she turned her head, looking at Sakura sideways, and said:

"You are not the only smart ass here, you know! I studied hard to be better than you….in every way!!!!" – With some difficulty, Ino stood up brushing the dust from her uniform and offered a hand to Sakura – "Come on!!! No time to relax, we have a fight to win and my team to save!!!"

Sakura grabbed Ino's hand, lifting herself up, and smirked to her old friend.

"Don't over do it, Ino. I'll keep eye on you!"

"Hahahaha!!! Only if follow my pace!!!"

Both girls returned, together, to the battle.

Even without the menace of the swordsmen, the enemy was still numerous. Naruto tried to create some more clones, but this time his chakra failed him and the only thing that appeared were some pale-and-flabby-and-fish eyed copies of him. He groaned furious and tried again and again. From somewhere closer, Hinata observed him, admiring his tenacity, and whishing that she could absorb some of it. However, all Naruto's insistence resulted nothing; his legs failed him and, punching the ground, he cursed his inability to change things.

Hinata pushed her adversary and ran to comfort him. But Sakura reached him first:

"Naruto that is enough. Come on, stand up, and let's help Lee-kun and Neji-kun!"

"It is not fair…" – he said, forcing himself up – "We are giving our blood here, to save this clan…" – and he turned his gaze to the Manor's second floor, to the Main Family members - "And they are just watching us die…."

"It has always been this way. You remember what Kakashi sensei and Lee-kun told us during Hinata's fight at the preliminaries of our first Chunnin Exams."

"Even so, that is the reason for all the hatred Neji felt that time…." – Naruto had fully turned to face Kensuke-sama and Satoru. Hearing his words, Hinata just thought: _Neji still feels that hatred, Naruto-kun. Somewhere inside that shell, the pain and the rage are boiling and tormenting his soul. And there is nothing we…I can do._

All of sudden, Hinata was taken away from her meditation by Naruto's loud voice.

"Hey!!! You!! I'm talking to you, bunch of pompous tyrants!!! Get your damn butts down here and help us!!! We are fighting for your sake!! It is not fair!" – Naruto waved his fisted hands towards the Hyuuga audience, screaming louder and louder – "Come here and fight!! Aren't you the elite? Aren't you the unmatched Hyuuga Main House? Show me!!! Show me!!!!"

"Naruto!! Shut up!!" – Sakura grabbed his arm and tried to move him – "This not our problem!! Come on!!!"

"I can't stand this!! Sakura-chan, I just can't!!" – he turned to Sakura, but still glared at the Main Family members – "I've heard about this…from Lee, from Kakashi, I saw Neji's reaction towards Hinata and her family…" – he lowered his head, faced his feet and said – "I…I picked on Neji…when we fought back them….I called him a coward that was always whinnying about the past. I was wrong…he had a reason…a strong reason…I've never imagined that it was like this…never!".

"Naruto….You didn't know…." – Sakura gently touched his arm and continued – "Come on, they are not coming and we still have to save Shikamaru and the others."

"Ok. But…." – he turned once more – "Listen to me, sissy fighters, when I become the Hokage, I'll change this clan of yours!! Cowards like you will become Konoha's janitors!! You will be cleaning the floor where brave people like Neji and his fellow clansmen, and Hinata, and myself walk by!!!"

"They understood, Naruto!" – Sakura was impatient.

"And one more thing! I will dirty my boots with mud and dance on the streets of Konoha and you will have to clean it all!! Uhahahahaha"

"Yeah…that was….so you, Naruto!" – Sakura couldn't hide the amusement.

Both returned to the battle. Hinata left her observation point and, carried by Naruto's words, tried one last attempt to bring some reason into those minds (and exercise her leadership):

"Kensuke-sama, you can see we need your help. Please, this is not about Main family or Branch family; it is about preventing Hyuuga's extinction! It is about fulfilling our duty as Konoha's shinobi!! Kensuke-sama!!"

"It is useless. You and Naruto are just wasting precious time. They will never help." – Neji's low and controlled voice came from somewhere behind her. She faced him, trying to read something in his eyes – "I don't understand why you and Naruto waste time begging to those people. You can't change people's minds! Do what you have to do, and don't worry about what others are doing!! You are both naïve…."- He quickly spun on his heels to block several needles thrown at him, after that he kept looking at her, waiting to escort her back to the battlefield. It was just a tiny feeling, a mere sparkle, but she could read his anger and something more….jealousy. It was just a feeble impression, but he was disturbed by the way Naruto's action changed Hinata's habitual passiveness.

Hinata followed her cousin, happy in spite of all that fight: she finally cracked his shell and captured a glimpse of his heart. Walking behind him, she smiled and all the troubles seemed so away…

On the second floor balcony, Satoru was laughing out loud at Naruto's and Hinata's emotional requests. Kanoe, on the other hand, decided to check if Kensuke still had his mind settled, asking him to send someone to carry Hiashi.

Sayaka saw her daughter's attempt to mobilize the clan, but deep inside her heart she knew that it was a lost cause, that conflict was over and Hyuuga doomed. Being the Leader's consort for the last 17 years had taught her to put Hyuuga's ancient wisdom and relics in first place. And that meant save the Leader and the Main Family. Hanabi was lost, probably dead; Hinata never had what it takes to be a true Hyuuga; so, Hiashi was the only thing that mattered. Sayaka would do everything to save her husband. Once in a safe place, they would start again and rebuild the clan.

"_We can produce other heirs….I'm still young and fertile….Maybe this time, Gods might send us a boy….."_

"Kensuke-sama, hurry up." – Sayaka said.

"Understood, my Lady. Tayoh, please, follow Sayaka-sama and carry our Leader to the mountains."

Sayaka and Kanoe walked to the doorway, but Tayoh didn't move an inch from his place. Satoru came closer and said, in his impertinent tone:

"Haven't you heard Kensuke-sama? Let's move the Leader!!" – Tayoh was still quiet, his eyes fixed on the ongoing battle, his hands firmly holding the railing. But Satoru had not noticed any of his body language and pushed him – "Are freaking out, Tayoh? Come on, it is not like you!!! HAhahaha! Let go man….it is over….You should see the bright side of this…"

"Bright ….side?" – Tayoh muttered.

"Yeah!!! Mist gave us a way to purify Hyuuga blood, getting rid of all the Branch families' trash and a stupid heiress all at once!!!"

Slowly, Tayoh turned and looked at Satoru's smiling face. The other man was tapping his shoulder, with that hideous smile playing on his lips. Tayoh felt like puking, sick of that eugenic theory that diminished Hinata and the Branch House's efforts. Tayoh was born a pure blood Hyuuga, filled with pride and steel nerves, raised to be power incarnated and represent the excellence of a ninja. Hide and run away were not part of Hyuuga's training; cowardice was not taught in the Academy. He had never felt so dirty, so disgusted and so outraged before.

With a violent wave of his hand, Tayoh snapped Satoru's hand, glaring furiously at him.

"I'm not like you…..I'm a Hyuuga and proud to be one!!! I'm a shinobi who learned that the battlefield is our home, the sharp blade is our support and Death is our companion. I'm not going to run away."

"In case you have forgotten, it was Kensuke-sama's ORDER." – Satoru argued, he still smiled, but now was a sarcastic one.

"Satoru is right. Tayoh, there is no time for such foolish speech. Go help Kanoe and Sayaka-sama." – Kensuke said. – "Satoru, you will be following me with your troops. We are going to be the last ones to leave the Manor."

"Kensuke-sama…I'm sorry. Hinata-sama is fighting down there, and she is the current Leader of this clan." – Tayoh said, trying to convince Kensuke of his point of view.

"Hinata-sama has lost the respect of our clan the moment she took action without our permission. Those Branch House warriors also broke the rules and death will be their punishment, if not by Mist's hands, by our hands when the time comes."- Kensuke slowly walked towards Tayoh, meeting his eyes, and said in a low tone – "If you are planning to follow them, you will receive the punishment as well. Your days as a glorious warrior will not be considered in your favor."

To any Main House be lowered in the Clan's ranks was the worst nightmare. Have printed in your forehead that terrible sign and become a slave, living like a shadow, in the oblivion of the clan. It would be a lie to say that Tayoh didn't fear the rejection of his own family; cold shiver ran through his spine and made his hands sweat. But then, he just realized that he would die anyway: in the hands of the enemy or in the nothingness of the Branch House. He would rather die pierced by a Mist kunai.

And so he jumped over the railing and ran to the theatre of war.

As all the Hyuuga captains, Tayoh had his subordinates that followed him. In the heat of the battle no one noticed that Konoha's forces had gained allies; but Tayoh bowed to Hinata when passed by her. She couldn't be happier!

From the balcony, the tired Head councilman Kensuke simply watched as Tayoh and his troops joined the battle, while Kanoe and Satoru screamed and called him back with menacing words. Treason after treason to the Leader Hiashi and the Main House. Kensuke would have to deal with them later...but just…later, he was too fatigued now.

Hinata reached Neji and told him the news:

"You saw!!!? It wasn't a waste of time!!"

"Still…that is not enough! We are tired, we have been fighting all day…" – Neji said. The signs of exhaustion were obvious, and Hinata moved a strand of his hair to the back, wiping the sweat from his face. He gave her a weary smile. An awkward atmosphere reined between those two; her hand resting on his cheeks and his eyes lost into hers. It was like time had stopped. In that magic place, enemy's shurinken couldn't reach them; the painful screams couldn't be heard. It was only their eyes meeting, a silent permission to enter each other's heart. But once again, he was the one breaking the sweet moment. Neji maneuvered his head, making her hand fall, and without saying a word, he ran to where Tenten and Lee where fighting.

She had no more doubts. Something had changed between them; that feeling was growing stronger; separation was harder each time…

Time was not for divagations, a war was going on, and Hinata barely dodged a Mist chunnin's Katana. Manipulating the chakra of her surroundings, a massive air wave threw the enemy away, making he break a few walls and trees on the way.

"Are you OK, milady?" – asked a man that Hinata recognized as one of Satoru's subordinates. She nodded and smiled. That man and his companions were observing the battle from the Manor's entrance. She noticed that many were holding their weapons, ready to fight.

"Do…do you want t-to help…us?" – She timidly asked.

Those ninja looked at each other, expecting that one of them would be brave enough to forget the rules and accept her invitation.

"You know…."- she continued in the same timid way – "Hiding does not help. I…I've l-learned it in h-hard way….We m-must fight our f-fears and our b-battles even when we do not s-stand a chance…"

Satoru's troops were still indecisive, eyes cast down on the wooden floor, processing her words and thinking about the punishment for their disobedience. Until one of them gave a few steps forward saying:

"What the hell…I'm rather dying young…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very contradicted, Satoru followed Kanoe and Sayaka through the corridors to get Hiashi. He was in no mood to carry somebody on his shoulders, specially a tall and strong man like Hiashi. Such a burden….

Satoru was very happy when he heard the voices coming from the balcony, which indicated that something was going on! As the only remaining captain, it was his duty to check the problem. Quickly, he left the ladies' side and dashed to the veranda, and to his utmost displeasure, he saw his own troops joining Hinata-sama in the battlefield.

He shouted, he punched the wooden railing; he kicked the columns, cried coarse words and curses. The only answer he received from his troops was an obscene gesture from one of his ninja.

After that childish anger display, Satoru looked around and saw Kensuke's disappointed expression. He tried to stay cool, to think…but Kanoe was more incisive on her opinions:

"Great. That is quite a captain the one who can't control his troops…."

"I…It is…."

"Now, we have no soldiers to protect us in the mountains. They are your subordinates!!! Do something, incompetent!!!" – She pointed on his face that wrinkled finger and that red polished nail.

"What am I supposed to do, hag?? Go there and get back one by one?? I'm gonna be killed if I go to that battlefield!!!"

Kanoe put that red nail closer to Satoru's eyes and said, menacingly: "Do something. I will not climb those mountains without protection!!"

The argument kept going behind Kensuke's back. The old man, however, carefully observed the battle. He analyzed both sides; he knew well Hyuuga's abilities and had seen enough of Mist's power. The enemy was numerous, but the rested men from Main House would make the difference. Kensuke raised his right hand and immediately Kanoe and Satoru stopped the silly discussion. The old man narrowed his white eyes and in a strong voice he said:

"Fear, Mist shinobi!! Behold the true power of the Hyuuga clan, the mightiest of Konoha!!"

From the ground, Naruto, Hinata, Hanzou and the others turned to hear Kensuke. The enemies were also paying attention to him.

"Hyuuga!!! Show those coward followers of Orochimaru that no one invades our grounds and live to tell!!"

Soijiro and Neji exchanged questioning looks, but Satoru fully understood Kensuke's plan and, joining the councilman at the balcony, he said to his troops:

"Go, Main House shinobi!! Avenge our Leader Hiashi!! Avenge Lady Hanabi and all our companions that fell due to Mist's vicious attacks!!" – He took a deep breath and continued even louder –"They trapped us inside our compound!! They took away our water, our lights, tried to kill us in the most terrible way!! This can't go unpunished!! NEVER!!!"

Tayoh, and all Main House soldiers that joined the fight hailed, boosting up their morale. Rested and strong, they advanced up to the front lines. Their steady march and their active byakugan made them look like giants, titans. The few captains from Mist village that still lingered on the combat zone regrouped their soldiers and tried to make a counter offensive, advancing towards the Main House troops.

Hanzou and Soijiro also assembled their tired men and followed Tayoh's advance. Naruto and the other kids were in their lines.

It is unnecessary to describe the battle that followed. The morale of Mist troops fell vertiginously, they were scattered on the battlefield, scared and without command, easy preys for their adversaries. Main House ninja simply wiped out those guys using all sort of techniques and weapons available.

The sun had set when the battle finished.

Only the Main House ninja were standing up, and so was Tayoh, Hanzou, Soijiro, Naruto and Lee. The girls, Neji and a few Branch house ninja were alive, but exhausted, sat on the muddy ground.

From his place, Kensuke smiled. Satoru joined the winners clapping his hands.

"Marvelous!! Hyuuga showed its power once more!!!" – And looking sideways to Soijiro, he said – "Main House always makes the difference!!"

Hanzou opened his mouth to say something, but decided to keep quiet. It would be useless to waste precious words with an idiot like Satoru. Soijiro, on the other hand, violently grabbed Satoru by the collar, his eyes were darting furious sparkles and his mouth bent in a weird way. Satoru's body tremble below the other man's grip:

"Let me g-go!! B-Branch scum!! Let me GO!!! Or I will PUNISH YOU!!!"

Soijiro did not loose the grip, even though he could feel his forehead starting to burn.

"Let me GO! It is not my fault that your Branch House shinobi are a bunch of incompetents!!"

"Many died on this battlefield because of your cowardice…" – Soijiro spoke in a low tone, almost a whisper– "This could have been avoided."

Satoru did not answer back, he simply intensified the curse and Soijiro screamed in pain, releasing the coward. Hanzou asked him to stop, and Hinata barely managed to stand up and walk to reach them. Satoru ignored both and increased the torture on Soijiro.

That grotesque scene continued until he was hit by Neji's hands and kissed the pebbles on the ground. Not happy with the result, Neji lifted Satoru's body up, threw him in the air and triggered a sequence of attacks. Nobody could stop him (nobody _wanted_ to stop him). When he had the same rage attack in the chunnin exams years before, the Jounins were the only ones able to hold him down. This time, no one tried to halt his attacks. As Satoru reach the floor his face was an unrecognizable mass of blood, flesh and fluids. Neji grabbed Satoru's dark hair and said:

"Do it now. Use the Cursed Jutsu on me. Do it. Because that is the only way a coward like you can win a fight."- With those words, the young jounin released Satoru's body and walked away.

Kanoe and Kensuke immediately joined the group. The old hag used a silk scarf to clean Satoru's face and, after that, applied some healing jutsu on him. Kensuke touched Soijiro's arms and said:

"This must not go unpunished."

Soijiro humbly nodded, looking at his nephew. Neji crossed his arms and waited, wearing a scornful expression on his face.

"Hey!! Hey!! No! No way! That jerk deserved it!!" – Naruto positioned himself between Neji and Kensuke – "You can't punish Neji or any branch member!! You are alive because of them!!!"

"That is right!! You only watched from a safe place while everyone here was fighting hard!!" – Lee shouted.

"What's the problem with you guys??" – Tenten placed herself beside Neji and touched his shoulder – "We won't tolerate any punishments on our friend!"

"Guys…that is Ok. That is how it works here…." – Neji calmly spoke. However, Naruto and the others didn't seem so convinced.

"Uhm…Err…I…I'm still the Leader….a-and considering the crisis we are in, Neji-niisan's punishment m-must be postponed…." – Hinata collected all her strength to say those words, but her body trembled and she poked her fingers in nervousness.

The air was still for a moment, like evaluating the tense situation. In the end, Kensuke agreed with Hinata's decision, ordering Hanzou to select a few shinobi that still could fight to help de Hokage.

Since Hyuuga clan was finally free, Naruto decided to move on and help the others.

"Ok. So, Team Gai will go straight to Akimichi compound to help Chouji and his family. Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan and I will go to Nara House. You tell Chouji to meet us at the Memorial Stone."

"Right. When we finish with the Akimichi clan, our team will help Gai sensei." – Lee stated.

"Good! Everything settled? Let's move?" – Naruto said, already rubbing his hands in anticipation. It seemed like all the exhaustion had gone away from that boy.

"No." – Kensuke calmly said, interrupting their departure – "Neji can go with you as part of Hyuuga's aid to Konoha, but Hinata has to stay here. Although her clumsy actions almost led our clan to extinction, she is still the current leader. Hinata-sama shall stay in my custody."

"But…K-Kensuke-sama….I want to h-help…" – Hinata approached the old man, pleading for a chance to go.

"You just said! If her actions as a leader were dumb, why keep her here? Let her go!" – Neji tried to defend her. All the other youths agreed with him.

"No. Hyuuga cannot be without a leader, the person carrying the purest Hyuuga blood. Since Hiashi-sama is wounded, and Hanabi-sama might be dead…"

"Hanabi is alive. She is with Tsunade-sama." – Sakura told them. Kensuke and Hanzou seemed relieved to know Hanabi's whereabouts, Kanoe and Satoru, on the other hand, weren't very pleased.

"Well…she might be alive, but she is not here. Hinata is still the leader. This clan has to have a Leader…." – Kanoe declared and Kensuke nodded in agreement – "Therefore, Hinata-sama stays here."

And that was when they felt a feeble, yet positive presence coming. They turned around, facing the Manor, to see Sayaka supporting her husband Hiashi as he slowly walked through the pathway.

"Hyuuga still has a leader. And as far as I can see a strong leadership is missing here…."- he approached the group, stared at Hinata with his only eye; pressed his lips and said – "You may go. Be useful to Konoha and don't stand in the way."

"H-Hai….Father." – She respectfully bowed to him and, in slow steps, positioned herself behind Naruto's party. It was like she was trying to hide behind Naruto and the other girls, ashamed and weak.

When Lee called Neji, inviting him to go, he noticed his friend had his eyes tightly shut and his teeth biting the lower lip.

"Come on….you are only upsetting yourself…." –Gai's apprentice had a very sensitive side that was commonly shadowed by his loud attitudes. Neji waved his head a little and followed Lee and Tenten.

From his place (still supported by Sayaka and Hanzou) Hiashi watched the kids go, not sure if he should be proud or furious with his elder daughter. He demanded to hear a full report of what happened during his absence. Kensuke, Hanzou and Kanoe were the ones chosen to make the report…

* * *

Once again I excuse myself for the delay. I'll try harder to update as soon as possible!!!

Enjoy and let me know your impressions of this chapter!!


	16. Chapter 16

After a long hiatus I'm back with Invisible. Thanks for all those who reviewd and supported this fanfiction!! And please keep reading and commenting Invisible!!

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

The wind scorched on her face. Another sparkle crossed the night sky. She lost the count of how many times those thunders and sparkles lightened the dark night sky.

Hanabi turned her head to the right and saw flames engulfing Nara woods. On the left, bomb sounds, human screams and dogs' cries indicated where the Inuzukas were fighting for their lives. Ahead, Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraya were facing Orochimaru and Kabuto. Those thunder lights were Chidori's effects.

Nor left, or right, or ahead worried her; it was what rested behind that kept her heart pounding fast, her knees trembling, and her breath faltering...

Hanabi did not had to move her head to see behind; her wonderful bloodline gave her those white eyes that could see all...But, at that time, no byakugan could see through Hyuuga's homeland...it was shielded by pure darkness.

Just a few moments before, she could see explosions, lightings from sword's clashes...but now there was nothing. No sound, no light, no nothing...

Going there was her utmost heart's desire, but shinobi's teachings and good senses told her it was useless, a mere academy student wouldn't make any difference. She prayed for her family's safety.

Somebody shouted. Her name was said somewhere, but her thoughts were lost into the shadows that surrounded Hyuuga compound. A hand shook her shoulders.

'Hanabi...Hanabi!!" - Konohamaru shouted to make his voice louder than those battle sounds.

"Uh?" - She stared at him with dreamy eyes.

"Yamato-sensei is calling backups...It means us..." - Somehow the always energetic boy was not sounding so confident.

"So, we must go."

"Man...Are you Hyuugas always so cold-blooded?" - His mouth made a weird move.

"No...Not all...some..., actually, one of us is nice, warm and kind hearted..." - Hanabi remembered her poor sister whose kindness was hated by the clan. A kind heart can blur a shinobi's judgment, often mistake a foe for a friend. To Hyuuga clan, the heiress' kindness was a bad omen, a trait that could lead to the clan's destruction. And even though Hanabi loved her sister, she shared the same opinion of the majority: Hinata was unable to rule the Family.

Konohamaru and his three men/kids party crossed the crowded battlefield, aiming for the place where Yamato was fighting against the young doctor Kabuto. The First's clone struggled to protect a fallen Shizune. It was impossible to tell whether she was alive or dead; but one thing was certain: she was lying in a pool of crimson blood.

Moegi jumped over a dead body (thankfully one of Orochimarus minions), Konohamaru lead the party, Udon had a bunch of shurikens on his hands - ready to be thrown, Hanabi came last, using her eyes to protect the rear. But little could she do when some mercenaries hired by Orochimaru surrounded them, it was so fast that the four simply halted, leaning in each other's backs.

"B-Boss...what should we do?" - asked Udon.

"W-well...There isn't much to be done, is there? We have to fight them...I guess..." - Konohamaru flipped a kunai on his index finger. It did not prevent his hand of shaking though, and so the kunai fell on the grass. An embarrassed Konohamaru stared at the fallen weapon, wondering if getting it back would make any difference to the outcome.

The mercenaries slowly approached, grinning, certain that they were dealing with a bunch of crybabies. Moegi was the first one to attack throwing a giant shurinken at one of bullies Hanabi attacked other, using the Juken, and the boys followed them, using all their shinobi arts and knowledge.

Moegi summoned butterflies to confuse the enemies. Hanabi slid between the tattooed man's legs, quickly spun and wounded his lungs with her hands. Konohamaru narrowed his eyes, counted his attackers, and flipped his scarf like a whip. The mercs dodged the scarf, unaware that the true attack was yet to come: from Konohamaru's blue scarf flew several shurinkens.

"Oh look! That kid thinks that we are stupid!!" – One of the men said.

"Hahaha!! Fool!! We were trained by Orochimaru himself!!" – brawled the other.

"Tsk…I am not a fool." – Answered Konohamaru – "I'm the Third's grandchild!!" – And a last flip from the scarf revealed ten clones of Konohamaru. The mercenaries, worrying about the scarf and the shurinkens, didn't notice when the boy used the Kage Bushin no Jutsu – "And I'm going to be the next Hokage!!"

Although the clones successfully surrounded the enemies, they were not able to defeat them due to the difference of power and technique.

Udon vanished from the battle mayhem and had time to place some traps on the field. He patiently waited for the right moment and activated the traps: explosive tags blew, burning the mercenaries' legs and destroying the floor below their feet, keeping them from moving. Hanabi put all the enemies to 'sleep' and Moegi and Konohamaru tied them to a large oak tree.

They could not kill those men. Even Hanabi, who had killed before, couldn't bring herself to take those mercenaries lives.

The kids ran to help Captain Yamato.

* * *

The tattooed merc woke up a few minutes later; he felt his arms numb and realized that he (and his companions) was tied to the tree.

"Stupid kids…" – skillfully, he grabbed a kunai from his pocket and prepared to cut the ropes.

Before he could do something, he saw a pair of shoes in front of him. Slowly he raised his sight and met the eyes of the man before him….red eyes…

"Do you think you deserve to live?" – asked the red eyed man.

"S..Sir?"

"You know why you lost to those kids?"

"Uh? I'm afraid I don't know what you say, Sir…"

"Of course you don't know what I say. Maggots like you can't understand human language…" – the red eyed man grabbed a sword's shard from his sleeve

"Oh…no!! Sasuke-sama!! Please! We can compensate our mistake!!" – cried the man.

"That is why you lost. You have too much fear inside your heart."

Fast and merciless, Sasuke killed those men, who once trained beside him with Orochimaru.

"I remembered who I am. I'm an avenger, and no one will stand between me and my prey. No matter how many throats I have to slice, or how many hearts I have to break…"

* * *

Yamato did not want to put those kids into the battlefield, but he had no one else to call. And Shizune's condition was getting worse as the minutes passed.

From her place, Tsunade saw the exact moment Kabuto's hands pierced Shizune's flesh. The Godaime knew that wound was lethal, thus her despair. Orochimaru also knew how much Tsunade loved that girl, and he was doing the possible and the impossible to keep her busy and away from her apprentice. Oh, and how he loved that………

"She is going to die…." – said Orochimaru, mocking – "Just like Dan…."

"Shut up!!" – cried Tsunade.

"Yeah. Too bad. You couldn't save him, you won't save her either." – Orochimaru's tongue moved in and out of his mouth – "Don't you feel….useless, Tsunade?"

"Grrrrrrr!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!" – Tsunade dashed forward, aiming for Orochimaru's stomach. He calmly dodged the attack and used his serpents to bite the Godaime's legs.

"How can you, a useless creature, be the Hokage?" – He moved his fingers and a huge snake emerged from the ground – "That only proves that Konoha is decadent"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU" – Tsunade ripped the snake apart with her bare hands.

"Tsunade!! Stay calm! Ignore his insults!" – shouted Jiraya.

"Oh…I almost forgot you, pervert." – Orochimaru's right arm stretched and imprisoned Jiraya.

"Pervert? I'm not the one who likes little boys…." – Jiraya focused his chakra on his hands and used the rasengan to blow Orochimaru's arm away.

"Little boys? What about Naruto?" – Orochimaru mocked as he made another arm grow and replace the one Jiraya blew.

"Naruto is like a grandson to me. But you, on the other hand, have Sasuke, Kabuto and others that I don't even remember the names. And don't tell me that you have grandparent's feelings for those little boys…"

"You really think you are funny, right Jiraya?" – Orochimaru tried to remain calm, but his voice showed how much Jiraya had infuriated him – "You see…, that is exactly what is wrong with Konoha. You are all hypocrites, training kids to kill and die, claiming that your feelings are parental. Liars. You use these kids as shields, as soldiers, as assassins, as sacrificial goats to your cause. Why you trained Naruto, Jiraya?"

The Ero-Sennin was speechless for a moment. And then he said: "To help him control his chakra."

"Really? Because I think that the true reason was to teach him to control the Kyuubi, so the beast won't attack the village again. It has nothing to do with grandfather's feelings. You all want to make sure that the boy won't go berserk. All you want is to save your own butts. Naruto is a burden to Konoha, just like Gaara is a burden to the Sand. They would be better dead."

"You are so wrong…." – muttered Jiraya.

"No, I'm not. Does grandpa knows what are Naruto's dreams?"

"He..he wants to be a Hokage…" – Jiraya said a little uneasy.

"Have you trained him to be a Hokage, Jiraya?" – Orochimaru's face was serious.

"….I…..trained….." – And suddenly Jiraya fell on his knees, confused and tired. He seemed older…

"Jiraya-sama…" – spoke Kakashi.

"Jiraya…" – Tsunade noticed his confusion. She also felt guilty.

"That is what I thought. You trained him to control the beast, not to be a Hokage. None of you"- and he made a large movement with his arms – "had the guts to tell the kid that his dream is impossible. He will never become a Hokage as long as the Beast sleeps inside his soul. The Hokage is supposed to protect the village. A Jinchuriki is like a bomb ready to explode."

"But Gaara of the Sand…." – Tsunade tried to explain but Orochimaru interrupted her.

"Gaara was never fully accepted as the Kazekage while he had the _bijuu_. When the Akatsuki kidnapped him, many rejoiced, and saw the perfect opportunity to elect another Kazekage."

"That is not true!" – Kakashi said – "I was there. Sand village tried their best to rescue Gaara!"

"Really?! Don't you think that a powerful shinobi village like Sand would have enough soldiers to rescue their leader? Then, why they asked Konoha's help?"

"They didn't have enough soldiers…." – Kakashi started.

"They HAD enough soldiers, Hatake Kakashi. They did not want to waste them saving a dangerous creature like Gaara. They saved their best to protect the new Kazekage."

"No…you are wrong. They didn't have…"

"They HAD. I KNOW they had. Believe me." – And somehow, Orochimaru said those words in a way they could not sense any lie or irony – "Be true to yourselves, like I am. Sasuke wants revenge. He wants power to kill his brother. I can give this to him. But you, you can't even tell Naruto the truth: that he can't be a Hokage!"

The Godaime and her friends were defeated by Orochimaru's psychological war.

* * *

Akimichi territories were located in Konoha plains, down the river and a bit far from the village's commercial and administrative center where most of the influent families and clans had their homes. The Akimichi had chosen that lot during Konoha's early years because of its fertile soil, good to raise vegetables and fruits.

The Gai Team had to cover a very long pathway in a really short time. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem to the team known by the highest stamina level per member. But the constant fighting had leveled down their chakras and slowed down their pace. Thanks to Rock Lee their moods were still high. He kept saying that they were the best team, that they would defeat every enemy that dares to cross their way….or they would have to do ten thousand push-ups….

Tenten kept saying Lee to be quiet or he would denounce their presence to the enemy, and he kept answering that it would be better.

"Let them come!! Companions, we shall destroy their evil ambition and save our beloved land!! Come, villains, come!!" – He shouted with fire in the eyes (literally…).

"LEE!! Are you deaf? Are you insane? In our current condition, a direct attack is suicide!!" – Tenten knocked his head with a morning star.

"Argh Tenten-san…I'm pretty sure that Neji agrees with me…right, Neji?"

"Nope. She is right" – Neji said and Tenten immediately looked at Lee with that ironic victorious face.

"Neji! There is no need to be silent! This is a war!" – Lee tried to justify his theory.

"What part of 'ninja' didn't you understand?" – Neji harshly said (suddenly feeling a lot better …) – "Should I make a drawing to help you understand that a ninja must act silently, in the shadows and invisible?"

"Aa…Lee, you are helpless…" – Tenten spoke, friendly tapping Lee's shoulder – "Boys, let's go…"

As they approached Akimichi fields, the destruction and the seizure suffered by that clan became evident. Lots of trees and plantations burned and trampled. A little ahead, Gai Team could see giant Akimichi warriors fighting the shinobi from the Thunder.

More numerous, the thunder shinobi used their electricity jutsu to burn and stun the giant Akimichi. Each enemy killed was replaced by twenty more, and the Akimichi clan's battle was endless.

"There is no doubt that they concentrated their largest army here…" – noticed Tenten, and the boys immediately agreed.

"And that makes our mission harder…." – said Neji – "We won't make any difference unless we have a clever plan…"

Lee and Tenten stared at the Hyuuga prodigy with hopeful eyes and asked: "And do you have the plan, right?!"

Neji glared at them, obviously pissed, and answered (imitating the tone of their question): "Noooo…."

"Aren't you a genius?" – Innocently asked Lee – "At least you have an idea of what should we do…."

"Nope. No idea."

"Neji, this arrogant behavior of yours is not helping." – Said Tenten – "Besides, this is only fun when Gai-sensei is nearby, and he lectures you…"

"Ha Ha Ha…" – mocked Neji.

"Enough, guys." –Told Lee, seriously looking at the Akimichis' fight – "There is no possible silent approach here…our only chance is the direct attack…."

"Lee…I already told you that this is suicide…"

"Hum…he is right." – Neji said, scanning the battlefield with his byakugan.

"Is ….he?" – Asked Tenten.

"Am I?" – Asked a surprised Lee

"Yeah…attack using genjutsu or in the shadows is useless...we gotta punch them directly."

"How? I still think that this strategy is suicidal."

"Look. See their camps around the compound? They are sending more and more men to battle…" – Lee pointed to the campsites – "Their genin rescue the wounded…their medic-nin (that must be really skilled) heal them and send them back to the battlefield…"

"I see…. their main tactic is worn out the Akimichi clan…" – wondered Tenten.

"Not really…they are just buying some time for Orochimaru…" – Stated Lee.

"So, maybe we should interrupt their 'soldier delivery service'…" – said the kunoichi.

"Although it won't make a huge difference, it might unbalance the battle. So we can help the Akimichi clan and keep ourselves safe…." – agreed Neji.

Team Gai split and each of its members ran to a different campsite. And making use of their trademark, Maito Gai's students made a lot of noise and broken bones, specially targeting the medic-nin. The thunder shinobi noticed the offensive against their camps and divided their forces.

The disturbance among the thunder shinobi made easier the Akimichi clan's counter offensive: giant bodies, giant arms and legs simply swept the enemies ranks. The thunder captains ordered the retreat, probably thinking that the three troublemakers would be easier to defeat. They couldn't be more wrong…

Team Gai continued their impulsive and aggressive attack. It is important to say that they were not reducing the number of enemies significantly, but they created the perfect distraction. As soon as Akimichi Chouji recognized 'the distraction', he became exultant and shouted:

"Konoha's help is here!! Konoha has not forgotten us!! Let's go Akimichi!! Let's avenge our precious food destroyed by these scum!!"

The ferocious confront lasted more than an hour, and the result was lots of broken bones, dead people (from both sides) and wounded. But, once more, the Akimichi proved why they are considered one of the "Noble Clans" of Konoha.

When the worst part passed, Chouji reunited with his friends.

"Good… to see… you alive..." – he said.

"Good to see you too, Chouji-kun!" – cheerfully spoke Lee.

"This is no time for "happy meetings", we must take Chouji to Naruto and Ino." – said Neji, with is habitual rationality.

"Ino?? Is Ino ok!? Did you see her?" – Chouji shook Lee's and Tenten's shoulders – "And Shikamaru? Is he well?"

"Aaaa…Choooouuujiiii-sssannn….stop shaking me….." – Tenten was getting dizzy.

"Ino is fine. She went with Sakura, Naruto and Hinata to Nara woods…to help Nara Family…" – explained Neji.

"So…Nara was also trapped…" – Chouji's face became serious – "And Hyuuga…?"

"Hyuuga was also trapped…but with Team Gai and Team Kakashi's help we managed to break free…"

"I see…" – Akimichi Chouza entered in the conversation – "If Nara and Hyuuga were also trapped it means that all the clans and families suffered the same destiny…"

"Exactly. Orochimaru's objective is reducing Konoha's forces." – Lee said – "And as far as we know, he is getting what he wants…"

"And I'm afraid Akimichi won't be of much help…not after a week fighting…"- Chouza rubbed is fat arm, exhausted.

"Indeed, Chouza-sama. But Hyuuga had a similar destiny and nevertheless decided to help Konoha" – Neji locked is white eyes into Chouza's narrow eyes. The older man raised a bit his chubby chin and said:

"Feh…Young man, Akimichi clan can't be compared to the valiant and strong Hyuuga clan…I'm sorry…" – obviously that was not recognition of weakness nor a feeble excuse. It sounded more like an ironic statement that indicated Chouza's unwillingness to help – "I won't send my fellow clansmen to die."

"Dad…aren't you going to help the Godaime..?"

"Of course I'm going to help Tsunade-hime. But there is no point in sending exhausted soldiers to battle! It is certain death! Akimichi soldiers will joint the Hokage's forces after their rest."

"There is no time for that!!" – Lee was trying hard to refrain his anger – "The Godaime and others are already fighting!! We are losing…"

"CHILD! What do you think the Akimichi clan did all this time?? Lunch?? Play cards??" – Chouji's father was frightening when furious – "WE FOUGHT! AND FOUGHT HARD!! FOR OUR LIVES AND FOR KONOHA! Don't take us for lazy fat people…"

Neji, Tenten, Lee and even Chouji humbly lowered their heads. Team Gai was clearly disappointed and Chouji tried, unsuccessfully, to convince his father.

Neji and Tenten decided that since they wouldn't have Akimichi's help, they should reunite with Naruto and help Aburame and Inuzuka. Lee, on the other hand, did not give up from the Akimichi and still argued with Chouza and the elders.

"Lee…enough. We are wasting time." – Said Tenten.

"But…."

"She is right. Akimichi will come when they are ready. We are needed somewhere else." – Neji told him.

"But I still…"

"Lee….Enough!! let's go!" – Tenten grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the exit.

"No! Can't you see!! We must take Chouji with us! Or else Asuma Team will be incomplete!!" – the young Konoha beast stared at his companions – "Ino and Shikamaru can't do it by themselves! Asuma Team's powers are based on their longtime friendship and sync in the battles…With other teammates, their efficiency is halved!!"

"Stop the drama. A ninja can't choose companions…" – Neji argued.

"No. I agree with Lee-kun. InoShikaChou is very efficient and powerful. Although I can face a battle alone, I'd rather die beside my pals Ino and Shikamaru…" – Chouji said – "I'm going with you guys, no matter what father says…"

_

* * *

_

And since Twillight Owl is culture, here goes an explanation about the word "Ninja":

Ninja

is the _on'yomi_ reading of the two kanji used to write _shinobi-no-mono_, which is the native Japanese word for people who practice _ninjutsu_ (sometimes erroneously transliterated as _ninjitsu_). The term _shinobi_ (historically _sinobi_ written with the Man'yōgana), has been traced as far back as the late 8th century when Heguri Uji no Iratsume wrote a poem to Ōtomo no Yakamochi. The underlying connotation of _shinobi_ means "to steal away" and—by extension—"to forbear," hence its association with stealth and invisibility. _Mono_ means "person." The word _ninja_ became popular in the post-World War II culture. The _nin_ of _ninjutsu_ is the same as that in _ninja_, whereas _jutsu_ means skill or art, so _ninjutsu_ means "the skill of going unperceived" or "the art of stealth"; hence, _ninja_ and _shinobi-no-mono_ (as well as _shinobi_) may be translated as "one skilled in the art of stealth." Similarly, the pre-war word _ninjutsu-zukai_ means "one who uses the art of remaining unperceived."

From en./wiki/Ninja

Stay Tuned for the next chapter!!

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: as usual

* * *

Naruto and his fellow companions entered the woods near Nara's territory. They advanced slowly, walking among the carbonized logs and vegetation. The fire cracks could still be heard, and the atmosphere was humid and hot. Without any doubt, the smell in the air was burnt meat.

Ino forced her feet forward, dragging them through the burnt soil and the sharp stones. She was tired, worried, and her mind was filled with the fear of losing her teammates.

"Hey! Hey! I can see the house!! Look! Can you see the house?! Can you? Can you?" - Naruto shouted and immediately started to run in the direction of the Old Japanese style construction, but Sakura grabbed him by the neck with a fast jab (the poor kid almost chocked!).

"Moron! We can't simply run to the house like this! What if the enemy still lingers around here? Use your brain for a change!" - Sakura knocked Naruto's head (immediately a huge red bump appeared).

While the boy sadly rubbed his head, Sakura said to Hinata: "Can you see what is going on inside that house, Hinata-san?"

The Hyuuga girl nodded and activated her bloodline limit to make a detailed scan of Nara's property. Ino stared at Hinata, trying to read the other girl's facial expression, struggling to identify the smallest twitch of an eyebrow...anything that could mean "bad news" or (may the Gods listen to her prayers) "good news".

Unfortunately for Ino, Hinata was a trained Hyuuga and while scanning the area, she was emotionless. In her despair, Ino understood that as a bad sign. Nervously, she embraced herself attempting to stop her body from shaking. Even though her arms could hold her body, they could not hold her mind, which flew away to its darkest realms: _Shikamaru couldn't be dead!! He is the smartest guy in Konoha!! But…the enemy is strong …Shikamaru is not good at hand-to-hand combat….He may be dead… ._

And Ino's mind wasn't the only one trailing dark realms. In spite of their efforts, the scenario was too depressing to keep the spirits high.

"Hum…N-Naruto-kun….." - Hinata muttered.

"Ee? Hinata-chan? Do you see anything? Is Shikamaru alive?" - Naruto asked, moving his face so close to Hinata's, that she couldn't shun the blush. Avoiding his (too close) inquiring eyes, she said:

"A…a….I do see people in there…" - Naruto moved his eyes from Hinata's red face to the wreckage that once was Nara's house - "However…."

"However…….." - All the others said together, like forcing Hinata to continue her phrase.

"Hum…There is too much smoke and dust to identify the survivors….Nevertheless, I assume they belong to the same group, because they are not fighting each other….."

"That is not very helpful…We still don't know if they are friends or foes…Or how many they are" - Spoke Sakura.

Beside Sakura, Hinata whispered in a small voice 'I'm sorry'. Once again, the Hyuuga heiress was feeling the old weakness and lack of confidence.

As the team leader, Naruto decided to send three clones to check the burnt house. The team sat behind a large rock and waited to the clones' return. As the minutes passed without news, hearing each others breaths became unbearable. Sakura could feel the cold sweat wetting her clothes, making them glue on her skin. Naruto removed his jacket, tying it around his waist. Ino removed her sandals, which were completely destroyed by the mud, the rocks and the burnt soil. And Hinata tied her long indigo hair in a ponytail on the top of her head, and used her hands to remove the sweat drops that wet her neck and nape.

Half an hour passed by and no sign of the clones. Naruto was truly impatient and tried to go by himself after his copies, but Sakura and Ino grabbed him and tried to put some sense into that thick head of his.

"Don't do anything foolish, Naruto!" - Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan! In this situation, we can't afford to lose a minute!! And half an hour is already gone!! We are wasting time!! LET ME GO!"

"No way!!" - Said Ino - "Stay here or I'll take your mind!"

"That's a good idea Ino-pig! Although I think that taking Naruto's mind can drive you to insanity!"

"Shut up, Forehead-girl!! I can take his mind without getting poisoned by his dumbness!!"

"S-Stop fighting…w-we must remain united…." - Hinata poorly tried to calm her friends, but they kept arguing about the stupidest things. Why people argue so much!? Human beings argue about everything! Even in a moment like this, they keep calling each others bad names, saying these horrible things, and simply doing nothing to solve the major problem! Just like Hyuuga clan, arguing, arguing….and doing nothing! _I_ _can't stand this anymore…I…just can't….-_ "SHUT UP! DO SOMETHING USEFUL INSTEAD OF FIGHTING ABOUT EVERY SILLY THING!!"

Naruto, Sakura (pinching Ino's nose) and Ino (pulling Sakura's hair) halted and stared at Hinata. It was like they were seeing her for the first time in their lives…to be honest, they were not used to see the shy and quiet girl with such an angry expression…(and using that expression, she really looked a lot like her cousin Neji)

Hinata was also shocked with her own reaction. She covered her mouth with both hands and lowered her eyes repeating (uncountable times) how sorry she was for her overreaction.

"Ah..ah Ha ha….!! You don't need to be sorry, Hinata-chan!! Thankfully someone still has some sense in this team!! Good job!" - Cheerfully said Naruto, clearly not upset with Hinata's burst of anger

"(Phew…) Naruto, can't you 'contact' your clones to see what is happening?" - Asked Sakura.

"Nah…I can only 'see their memories' when I call them back…."

"Then, why don't you call them back?" - asked Ino.

"I tried, but it didn't work. I'm sure they are not dead, but I simply can't call them back….weird…."

"We'll have to check the place ourselves…." - Sakura stated, and the others agreed.

Carefully and silently walking, they approached Shikamaru's family house. The team had to do their best to hold their breath and avoid inspiring that poisonous smoke. As they reached the (destroyed) gates, no movement could be seen….

Dodging the dead bodies, they crawled to Nara's house insides. Hinata was having a hard time keeping her byakugan activated with all that dark smoke, causing involuntary tears to run through her pale face, washing the dust away.

When they were almost in the house, Naruto suddenly stopped, with a puzzled look on his face. The girls came closer to see what was going on, but they couldn't see what he was seeing…..

He smiled.

"Naruto? Are you OK?" - Asked Sakura.

His smile enlarged and he raised his head, fixing his eyes somewhere ahead.

Sakura and the other girls followed his stare and saw a tall and thin shadow approach, followed by the three clones.

"Aah….how troublesome was waiting for you guys….."

--

Refusing his wife's help, Hyuuga Hiashi sat down on the Leader's chair in the Council Room. Taking a long breath, he spoke with weak and yet firm voice:

"Now, what exactly happened during my absence?"

Kensuke, Hanzou, Kanoe and Sayaka stared at each other, waiting to see which would be the one to answer Hiashi's question. An annoying silence filled the room, and Hiashi's angry expression did not make it any better.

"So? I'm waiting. What happened in my absence?" - His tone positively indicated impatience.

"Aham…" - Kensuke cleaned his throat and took the lead (which was expected from the man that held the highest position in the Hyuuga Council) - "As Hyuuga lost your wise guidance, Hiashi-sama, the Council decided that Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama would take your place".

Hiashi's expression didn't change a bit as the older man spoke. The uncomfortable atmosphere was getting worse.

"Since the Ladies are young and have no experience, the Council would support and ratificate their decisions. However, Hinata-sama disrespected the orders when she sent Hanabi-sama to Konoha"

"What was Hinata's explanation for that action?" - asked Hiashi, without changing his mood.

"She said that the idea belonged to Hanabi-sama." - Quickly said Kanoe - "But we all know that Hanabi-sama is very clever and loyal to Hyuuga and its Council, and would never think in such stupid plan. Hinata-sama, on the other hand, is known for her inab…"

"Save your impressions of my elder daughter to yourself, Kanoe" - harshly said Hiashi - "I want facts, not gossips".

"Very well. As I was saying, Hinata-sama couldn't give a plausible explanation for Hanabi's disappearance." - Continued Kanoe, showing no signs of embarrassment due to Hiashi's early scold - "After that, disregarding Hyuuga's lack of water supplies, Hinata-sama allowed Branch house members to live inside the Manor, using Main Family's private rooms."

Hiashi pressed his lips, and swallowed, indicating that he was not pleased with what he was listening. That reaction did not go unobserved by Kanoe, who gave an inner smile. Hanzou opened his mouth, trying to defend Hinata, but Kensuke's voice was louder and sovereign.

"Hinata-sama, with the rebellious support of Soijiro, from the Branch House, initiated a dangerous action that consisted in placing explosives alongside Hyuuga Compound's walls."

"Her plan worked!" - Shouted Hanzou - "Stop talking about Hinata-sama as if she were reckless and dumb. She and Neji's plan saved us."

"Neji's?" - asked Hiashi.

"Yes. Neji, from the Branch House, son of Hizashi…" - started Kanoe.

"I KNOW WHO NEJI IS" - shouted Hiashi, positively furious - "What is Neji's part on this craziness?"

"He helped Hinata-sama all along….And I personally suspect that he is the mastermind behind the plan." - continued Kanoe, not moved by Hiashi's screams.

"Haven't I said that your personal opinions are irrelevant here, Kanoe?"

"With your pardon, Hiashi-sama, Kanoe's opinion is not entirely unfounded." - Interrupted Kensuke - "There are strong evidences that point to Neji's active participation on the plan. The technique used to make the explosive tags was created by the kunoichi called Tenten, which is Neji's teammate. Therefore, I, Hyuuga Kensuke, also believe that Hyuuga Neji, from the Branch House, was the mastermind of this rebellious act that almost lead Hyuuga Clan to extinction."

Hiashi took a deep breath and close his sole eye, showing much of his exhaustion and disappointment. Sayaka took a step forward, believing that her husband would faint anytime soon. But he didn't. Hyuuga Hiashi opened his eye again, and the flames of life force still shined there.

"My Lord, I beg your permission to tell the events as I witnessed." – Humbly said Hanzou, lowering his head.

"You have my permission" – said Hiashi, with a curious look in his eye.

"Sire, your elder daughter and your nephew did what they did to protect and save our clan." – started Hanzou. Kanoe burped a sound "humghf", but Hiashi raised his hand and said: "Continue".

"Hinata-sama warned the Council several times about the danger of postponing Hyuuga's reaction to the attacks. Her warnings proved reasonable as the enemy cut our water and energy supplies."

"Hanzou-san, the Council was fully aware of the consequences. But the safety of our clansmen came first. That is the reason why we decided to seek another strategy." – said Kensuke.

"There has never been an alternative strategy from the Council!!" – Shouted Hanzou – "Never!! You old people simply sat down and waited!"

"Insolent!! How dare you say that to me, the Head Councilman?? What do you know about the Council's decisions?" – Kensuke steadily walked towards Hanzou, who already activated his bloodline limit.

"Enough" – said Hiashi – "Hanzou, are you done?"

"…Er….No my, Lord, not yet."

"Then finish you story"

"Ahem…right. As I was saying, the Council had no plans. And when the enemies finally invaded Hyuuga's territory, the Councilmen and the Main Family decided to flee to the mountains"

"Is that true, Kensuke?" – asked Hiashi.

"No. We did not decide to flee, Hanzou-kun. Hinata's action allowed a large number of enemies to invade our compound beyond our defense power. Exclusively by her fault, the Council had to take the difficult and humiliating decision to retreat to the mountains, to save our noble blood."

"Retreat? You have been away from the battle field for so long, that you forgot the difference between 'flee' and 'retreat'. What you did was obviously 'flee', to save your noble asses." - Retorted Hanzou, in a poisonous tone.

"Amazing!" – Laughed Kanoe – "According to your 'battlefield dictionary', Hanzou, Hinata-sama's 'strategy' could also be understood as 'suicidal plan' or 'kamikaze attack', as many of our clansmen DIED following her stupid and irresponsible plan."

"You old hag…you were the first one to flee, you only think on yourself….Don't use your failed and ironic rhetoric to mask the truth I'm trying to tell Hiashi-sama!!" – Hanzou shouted, his face was red and his hands were fisted.

"Hanzou! Are you finished now?" – asked Hiashi.

"My Lord…I…I'm….I'm finish. But, please…." – and he fell on his knee – "I beg you. Don't listen to these two fallacies, believe in your daughters and in your nephew. Their only wish was to save our clan, to get help from Konoha. I'm sure that you would have done the very same thing…."

Hiashi stared at Hanzou's pleading figure and after a long silence, he said:

"No. I wouldn't."

--

Shikamaru had a deep scratch on his face with dark dried blood; his hair loose touching his not so muscled shoulders; and his chest was bare naked, revealing lots of bluish wounds. Not to mention the dark powder that covered his whole body, making he look like a miner.

"Hey, Naruto,….Too many people here. Call these guys back." – He pointed to the three clones that followed him, held by the shadow.

"Ooookkkayyy!!" – Naruto cheerfully said. Waving hands to all, the clones disappeared.

Seeing Shikamaru, Ino ran to him, holding him tight. Her head sank on his chest and she cried, sad and relieved tears. Shikamaru, at first, was scared by Ino's sudden reaction, but then:

'Ah…Ino…Come on…This..This is so embarrassing…….Girls are so troublesome…"

And as he said that, Ino's cries became louder and deeper:

"I thought (sob) I would never ( big sob) hear you say that again…(sob)….I thought you were dead…..I…I…would be alone and ….fight alone….."

"I'm okay….You see….I'm okay. Relax….Oh man…" – and he rested his head on her blond hair, returning her tight embrace.

Sakura was moved by the scene. She knew exactly how Ino felt, as she felt that way three years ago, when Naruto and Sasuke left Konoha. How afraid she was to think that her friends could be dead, or…worse…gone to somewhere that she would never be able to reach them….

Involuntarily, she cleaned with the back of her hands a few tears that insisted on falling down.

"Are you fine, Sakura-chan?" – Asked Naruto, looking at her with inquiring eyes.

'Uh? Of course I am! (cleans more the tears) I'm perfectly fine. It's the smoke…." – and Sakura smiled to her old friend, silent thanking him for being there for her.

Hinata felt no relieve at all as she wandered about the destiny of her teammates Kiba and Shino. She also feared for Neji and Hanabi.

Finally free from Ino's embrace, Shikamaru asked Naruto what was happening in Konoha. Naruto gave him a briefing from the current situation, including their plan to free the other clans.

Shikamaru, sat down near a paper wall and asked:

"Hum….so you sent Team Gai to Akimichi's…And we are to meet Chouji at the Memorial Stone."

"Right" – nodded Naruto.

"What if they never make it?" - asked Shikamaru.

"They will make it, I'm positive!!" – answered Naruto.

"Yeah, but we must have a plan B"

"I'm tired of plans…" – whispered Hinata. Sakura heard something and turned to the Hyuuga, with questioning eyes. Hinata simply waved her head.

"Well, if we reach Memorial Stone and see nobody there, we must leave a message and go for Aburame's." – said Shikamaru.

"But…and Hinata's team?"

"Naruto, we can't wait." – said Shikamaru – "We must get Shino's help."

"Why Shino? What about Kiba? He has Akamaru, which means extra help!" – argued Naruto.

"Have you ever considered that Akamaru is only one and might be dead by now?" – asked Shikamaru. All feared the possibility – "Aburame's insects, on the other hand, are many and worth for an entire army! Besides, as I understood, the objective is regroup the teams. With Shino, we can divide ourselves in two complete three man cells."

"Yeah, but not the original teams!!" – retorted Naruto.

"No, but we will have two members of each team. That already helps a lot. Also, we studied together and graduated together in the academy…we know each other."

"Shikamaru…you are…leaving Chouji behind?" – asked Ino with a sad expression in her face.

"I'm not leaving Chouji behind. I'd never do that to my best friend. But we must seek the best option to Konoha."

Hinata, Sakura, Naruto and Ino fell silent, listening to their own thoughts. But Shikamaru cut the silence:

"Moreover, I sure that Team Gai will never leave Akimichi's compound without Chouji."

And that was true. Team Gai was faithful to its promises and never failed in a rescue mission before. The kids stood up, ready to go. Shikamaru went to the manor insides for a few minutes and returned fully dressed, wearing the Chunin vest and with his hair tied in the traditional ponytail.

"Let's go?"

"What about your family?" – asked Ino.

"My father and the other Nara shinobis have already left to Konoha."

"…..why were you left behind? Don't tell me that you were too tired to go, Shikamaru…" – Ino pinched his ear.

"AAAA…nooo….My mom held me here!! She wanted to clean and treat my wounds …." – Shikamaru explained. Ino didn't believe and pinched even harder his ear – "AAAAAA…..That is the truth!! Ask my mom!!"

"I will ask" – Ino released Shikamaru's ear and disappeared in the backyards of Nara's house. Naruto came closer to Shikamaru and whispered in his ear:

"You can tell me. Is that the truth?"

"Unfortunately….yes. I fainted after the battle, and when I woke up, my old man and the others had already gone."

Ino returned with a resolute look on her face, followed by Shikamaru's mom.

"You better return alive, son! And tell the same to your father, that lazy husband of mine!" – Said the dark haired lady, pointing a finger directly on her son's face.

"Ok ma. Be safe yourself." – said the boy.

"I can take care of myself. Now, move your lazy bones and go do something useful for a change!"

As the kids left Nara's House (laughing at Shikamaru), Hinata asked:

"Hum…Shikamaru-san...How did your family managed to break free from the enemy's trap?"

"It is kind of troublesome to explain…..but….well…..They used some sort of jutsu that created fire balls as bright as the sun. They used five or more of it. Its' light not only blinded us but also reduced the efficiency of our kagemane. Knowing that Naras aren't good on direct combat, they invaded our lands. We fought hard, and then, I had an idea. I asked my mom and the other non-shinobi to get as much green wood as they could. That wood was placed in the center of the battle field. Mom set fire on it. Green wood makes a lot of smoke, so it was possible to shadow the fire balls' light and we could use the kagemane….well, you can guess the rest…."

"The clever Shikamaru saved the day again!" – said Naruto.

"Feh…It was not easy, though."

When they reached the Memorial Stone, Akimichi Chouji was already there, calmly eating chips.

"What took you so long? You had to take Shika from his bed?"

"Is it my impression, or you all are making fun of me today? How troublesome…" – said Shikamaru.

Ino gave Chouji the same tight embrace she did on Shikamaru, crying rivers as well. But now, she was happy: her teammates and best friends were alive.

"(sob, sniff) Asuma Team is back again!! Let's show those punks the power of the InoShikaChou!!" – cheerfully shouted Ino.

"Yeah!! Nobody can stop us!!" – shouted Chouji!

"Oh man…there they go…how troublesome….."

--

N.A.: Sorry, Sorry, and Sorry for the looooonnnngggg hiatus. I'll try my best to update this fic at a regular basis….

Keep Reading and reviewing!!

Thanks for the support.


End file.
